L'histoire d'une alliance
by Shumasaisho
Summary: Les Supernovaes ont été réunis sur l'archipel des Sabaody il y a deux ans. Une fois dans le nouveau monde, ils se retrouvent tous au même endroit, au même moment. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas onze mais treize Supernovaes et que leur seconde rencontre n'était pas que du pur hasard...Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Une île, des inconnues et des Supernovae

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que les évènements de Dressrosa avaient eu lieu. Ils s'étaient terminés par la destruction de l'usine qui produisait les Smiles et le retour du roi Riku sur le trône. Les jouets ayant retrouvés leur forme humaine avaient rejoint leurs proches et les Tontatta n'avaient plus à se cacher, ils cohabitaient paisiblement avec les habitants de l'île.

La famille Don quichotte avait cependant mystérieusement disparu après que plusieurs de leurs membres d'élite se soient fait malmener et que Doflamingo ai bataillé avec Law et Luffy. Personne ne savait où ils avaient bien pu aller, certainement pas bien loin vu l'état de certains d'entre eux.

L'amiral Fujitora, quant à lui, avait réussi à arrêter Caesar qui était maintenant derrière les barreaux. Mais, à sa plus grande frustration, l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, Trafalgar Law et Sabo lui avaient échappés. Qui sait ce qu'ils préparaient.

En parlant d'eux, ils avaient profités de ces trois mois de répit pour récupérer. Les blessures qu'ils s'étaient vu infliger avaient besoin de temps pour guérir et cela s'avérait vrai surtout pour le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Ce dernier avait rejoint son équipage sur l'île de Zou, comme prévu, et avait quitté celui des Chapeaux de Paille avec pour consigne de les rejoindre sur l'île Ramo. Les Heart Pirates avaient été heureux de voir leur capitaine en vie mais cette joie avait été de courte durée. Law avait été bien abîmé. Il avait dû se faire opérer d'urgence pour retirer les balles de plombs que Doflamingo lui avait enfoncés dans le corps. Du reste, ses blessures étaient plutôt profondes et avaient mis pas mal de temps à cicatriser. Encore aujourd'hui elles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait guéries.

Luffy avait été largement moins esquinté. Il avait bien eu quelques entailles plus ou moins profondes, plusieurs plaies dans conséquences et pas mal d'ecchymoses. Mais ça n'était pas grand chose comparé à son allié. Il fallait dire que son corps élastique lui avait fait éviter le pire mais les coups chargé de Haki qu'il avait reçu avaient laissés leurs traces.

En ce qui concernait Sabo, il avait rejoint l'Armée Révolutionnaire sans une égratignure. Son nouveau pouvoir de feu lui avait été très utile face à l'amiral et s'était révélé très efficace. Il avait promis à son frère de cœur de le revoir dès que possible.

A présent, les Heart Pirates avaient accosté sur Ramo où les attendaient les Chapeaux de Paille. Ils étaient censés se retrouver dans un bar de la ville. Law était accompagné de son fidèle second, Bepo, et marchait dans les rues de la ville à la recherche du bar en question tandis que l'ours blanc essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre.

Il fallait dire que la chaleur que dégageait le soleil lui était difficilement supportable. Ramo était une île tropicale, autrement dit le climat y était très chaud et surtout très humide. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort avait pu découvrir des arbres tellement hauts qu'ils donnaient l'impression de toucher le ciel. Leurs feuilles géantes auraient pu couvrir leur sous-marin en entier. Le problème, c'est que ces feuilles retenaient la chaleur, transformant l'île en une sorte de serre immense qui abritait toute sorte de créatures tropicales. L'ours et son capitaine avait croisé des singes sur le chemin les menant à la ville qui les avaient dévisagé d'un air à la fois curieux et méfiant. On disait que c'étaient des animaux redoutables lorsqu'ils étaient en colère.

« **Bepo,** fit la voix du rookie.  
\- **Oui capitaine ?**  
\- **Y'a-t-il une base marine sur l'île ?** »

L'ours fut étonné de la question mais comprit bien vite la raison qui avait poussé son capitaine à la lui poser. Des marines se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux, en train de discuter avec une habitante de l'île. Sans attendre de réponses, Law changea de direction pour empêcher une rencontre avec les soldats. Mieux valait éviter de se faire remarquer. Bepo le suivit puis expliqua :

« **Il en y'avait une effectivement mais elle n'est plus utilisée depuis des décennies. J'ignore ce que font ces marines ici.** »

Law ne lui répondit pas mais son second savait qu'il prenait l'information en compte. Son capitaine avait toujours été quelqu'un de calculateur et aimait que ses plans ficelés dans les moindres détails se déroulent sans accrocs. Ce qui n'était jamais le cas avec les Chapeaux de Paille. L'ours avait plusieurs fois crut que le Chirurgien de la Mort allait perdre son sang-froid à cause d'eux. Il fallait dire que cet équipage avait un drôle d'énergumène comme capitaine.

Soudain, Law s'immobilisa. Bepo sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. Non loin d'eux se trouvait Eustass Captain Kidd, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« **Tiens ?** fit-il, faussement surpris. **Que fais-tu ici, Trafalgar ?** »

Il cherchait clairement la bagarre et Law le sentit. Il se tendit. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer mais il ne pouvait pas supporter le pirate en face de lui. Sa simple présence l'irritait et le ton qu'il employait avec lui ne lui plaisait guère.

« **Je pourrais te retourner la question, Eustass-ya,** dit-il, impassible. »

En vérité, la présence de son ennemi sur l'île le surprenait. Il ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis Sabaody et en avait conclu qu'il avait emprunté un chemin différent du sien. Il aurait cependant pu se détourner de sa route pour aller spécialement sur Ramo, dans ce cas, sa présence n'était pas anodine, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Enfin, si cet idiot avait un tant soit peu de cervelle.

Le Supernovæ à 470 millions de Berrys ricana.

« **Capitaine,** l'interpella Bepo à voix basse. **Rappelez-vous qu'Eustass Kidd est allié à Scratchmen Appo et Basil Hawkins. S'il est ici, alors il y a de fortes chances qu'ils le soient également.** »

Law hocha ostensiblement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu.

« **Tiens donc !** fit Kidd. **Je ne vois pas Chapeau de Paille ! Vous seriez-vous disputé ?**  
\- **Que veux-tu, Eustass-ya ?** »

La question avait été rapide, claire et tranchante. Le visage de son adversaire devint plus sérieux mais il conserva cet agaçant sourire, comme un défi.

« **Ce que je veux ?** »

Les métaux présents autour d'eux se mirent à bouger et à se diriger vers Kidd, comme attiré par un aimant. Law dégaina son nodachi et donna le fourreau à Bepo qui se recula pour laisser de la place à son capitaine. Celui-ci activa sa « room », se préparant à l'attaque du pirate en face de lui qui avait à présent un énorme bras fait d'objets en métaux de toutes sortes. Ils se dévisageaient, se défiant du regard, attendant un geste de l'autre pour attaquer, se jaugeant mutuellement. Puis Kidd leva sa grande main de métal, donnant le signal nécessaire à Law qui brandit son nodachi. Le Supernovæ au manteau rouge abattit sa main, Law abattit son nodachi. Mais aucun ne toucha l'autre.

Une puissance inouïe les assomma. Elle s'écrasa sur eux comme une enclume, les attirant au sol, leur martelant la tête, leur comprimant la poitrine, leur écrasant le cœur. Law sentit on air le quitter, il entendit ses oreilles bourdonner, il vit sa vue se troubler, autant de signes qui montraient qu'il sombrait vers l'inconscience. Il lutta, de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas sombrer mais chaque seconde qui passait semblait interminablement longues et l'entrainait un peu plus vers le néant. La douleur paralysait chacun de ses membres, de sorte qu'il se sentait incapable de bouger, cloué au sol comme une mouche écrasée. L'oxygène commençait à lui manquer et il chercha par tous les moyens à en récupérer.

Il y parvint soudainement, alors que cette mystérieuse puissance disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le Chirurgien de la Mort tourna la tête vers Bepo pour voir s'il allait bien mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il se remit sur ses pieds à grande peine, ses membres étant encore endoloris. Complètement essoufflé, il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche pour essayer de retrouver un état stable. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il put voir que Kidd était dans le même état que lui.

Le Haki des Rois. Le rookie au nodachi n'en avait jamais connu d'aussi puissant. Même celui de Rayleigh ne l'égalait pas. Il devait avouer que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Et dangereux. La personne qui le possédait n'était certainement pas quelqu'un d'anodin. Soit il s'agissait d'un pirate, soit d'un marine. Dans les deux cas, cette personne était encore ici. Law chercha des yeux l'auteur de ce Haki. Il le trouva bien vite. Ou plutôt, _la_ trouva.

Car il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle se tenait devant les deux hommes, une main posée nonchalamment sur la hanche dans une attitude désinvolte. L'ancien Shishibukai fut frappé par la force et l'assurance qu'elle dégageait.

Tout en elle était sombre. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs, de même que ses sourcils et ses nombreux cils qui mettaient ses yeux en valeur. Sa tenue était, elle aussi, entièrement faite de noir. Son haut lui montait jusqu'au cou mais la dentelle qui s'étendait laissait le loisir d'admirer la courbe de ses seins. Sa courte jupe découvrait ses jambes galbées grâce à des fentes habilement placées jusqu'à ses hanches. Des bas de dentelles venaient cependant cacher ce magnifique spectacle, de même que des mitaines déguisaient ses mains ou que sa frange camouflait son front bronzé. Les seules pointes de couleurs que cette femme s'était permise n'étaient autres que ses yeux bleus et les deux roses de la même nuance qui ornaient le côté droit de son crâne.

Les deux adversaires qui, quelques secondes plutôt, allaient se battre, oublièrent comme par magie leurs hostilités. Surpris, curieux et surtout méfiants, ils observaient la jeune femme en silence, se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être et pourquoi elle était intervenue dans leur duel. Elle, se contentait de leur rendre leur regard avec une indifférence non feinte, semblant attendre la suite des évènements. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à parler, le Chirurgien de la Mort, qui avait repris une certaine contenance, posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

« **Qui es-tu ?** »

* * *

Zoro soupira. Il s'était encore perdu et avait, par la même occasion, malencontreusement égaré ses compagnons. Il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à améliorer son sens de l'orientation. Il s'assit brusquement sur le sol sableux de l'île de Ramo, fatigué et en colère. Le marimo essaya de se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait fait pour venir ici. Il se rappela avoir quitté la ville pour voir s'il trouvait une bête avec qui se battre. Puis il avait rencontré ses maudits singes qui l'avaient provoqué en rigolant sur son passage, il les avait poursuivi sans arriver à les rattraper, ces exécrables créatures étaient vraiment trop douées pour se déplacer d'arbres en arbres. Il n'était pas un singe lui ! Bref, au lieu de les taper les uns sur les autres, il s'était pris toutes sortes de fruits plus bizarres les uns que les autres dans la figure pour finalement atterrir ici. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir se battre avec des singes.

Il sentit soudainement une présence non loin de lui. Il posa une main sur ses sabres, prêt à dégainer s'il le fallait. Les muscles bandés, les oreilles et les yeux en alerte, il attendit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il crut avoir rêvé quand il entendit un bruit sur sa droite. Aussitôt, le tranchant de Shuusui se retrouva la gorge d'une jeune femme. Minute…Une femme ?! Réalisant cela, Zoro la lâcha comme s'il venait de se faire brûler, reculant d'un pas.

Elle semblait surprise et terrifiée, des tremblements de peur secouaient son corps maigre, ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts en grands, sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle court et saccadé. Le sabreur fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas entendu crier et pourtant il était clair qu'il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Elle sembla soudainement se reprendre mais son visage se fit hésitant.

« **Euh…Je suis désolé si je vous ai surpris,** dit-elle finalement en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. »

Dire que l'ancien chasseur de pirates était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles, qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle se mette à crier de peur, qu'elle pleure, au pire des cas qu'elle l'attaque. Mais qu'elle s'excuse…ça dépassait l'entendement. Son visage pris un air surpris, il ouvrit son seul œil en grand. Puis il fit un signe désintéressé de la main avant de répondre :

« **Tu saurais pas où est le chemin pour aller en ville ?** »

Zoro n'avait jamais fait dans la finesse, il détestait devoir prendre des pinces avec la gente féminine, bien qu'il croyait en l'égalité hommes/femmes. Il la vit hocher la tête.

« **Oui, vous voulez que je vous y conduise ?** répondit-elle, ayant repris une certaine confiance. »

Même si elle affichait un air des plus inoffensifs, le sabreur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle. Souvent, les personnes les plus gentilles cachaient la plus grande malveillance. N'ayant toujours pas rengainé Shuusui, il lui mit la pointe sous le menton en guise d'avertissement.

« **Si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, je te tranche en rondelles,** menaça-t-il d'une voix dure et froide. »

Elle secoua les mains devant elle, un air apeuré ayant repris place sur son visage.

« **Pas…pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne !** se défendit-elle. »

Il la détailla. De longs cheveux bleus foncés qui lui caressaient le bas du dos, un visage rond que des mèches plus courtes venaient encadrer, une peau rosée qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses grands yeux bleus, un corps maigre pour une grande personne. Elle n'inspirait pas le danger mais dégageait cependant une maturité qui aurait pu en intimider plus d'un.

Il rengaina son sabre devant l'air soulagé de son interlocutrice et dit :

« **Puisque le message est clair, je te suis.** »

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire resplendissant avant de lui tourner le dos et de commencer à partir. Zoro lui emboîta le pas, quelque peu surpris par cette étrange femme qui ne cessait de passer de la peur au calme face à lui et surtout qui était bien trop gentille pour que ce soit vrai. Qui accepterait d'aider un inconnu armé de trois sabres ?

* * *

Luffy, accompagné de Franky et Robin, marchait joyeusement en direction du bar dans lequel il avait rendez-vous avec Law. Revoir son allié avait l'air de l'enchanter, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de tout son équipage. Bien que le Chirurgien de la Mort ne les ait pas trahis à Dressrosa, la jeune archéologue restait sceptique. Ce pirate n'était pas connu pour son âme charitable. Loin de là.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le cyborg qui ne semblait pas plus heureux qu'elle. Il avait l'air d'être plongé dans de profondes réflexions, bien que ses lunettes cachaient son regard sérieux.

La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était pratiquement déserte, rare étaient les passants ou les vendeurs. La chaleur étouffante devait en être la raison, bien que les habitants de l'île devaient y être habitués, les touristes, eux, la supportaient mal. Et Robin n'échappait pas à la règle, ayant été obligé d'attacher ses longs cheveux en un chignon désordonné pour éviter qu'il ne lui colle à la nuque. Elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée et lasse à cause de cette chaleur qui l'abrutissait. Pourquoi Law leur avait-il donné rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil ?!

Elle regarda son capitaine devant elle qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde affecté par cette moiteur, trop content pour seulement se rendre compte de la température élevée du climat. Elle soupira. Décidément, Luffy ne changerait jamais.

Brusquement, un mouvement dans son champ de vision attira son attention. Elle se tourna vivement sur sa droite pour voir une femme passer à côté d'elle. Elle avait une présence tellement forte que Luffy et Franky s'arrêtèrent eux aussi pour l'observer.

La jeune archéologue ouvrit en grand ses yeux sombres, hébétée. La couette blonde de la jeune femme se balançait tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas assuré et mesuré, sa frange coupée en pointe suivait le mouvement et sa tenue quelque peu fantaisiste dévoilait des jambes musclées et des formes voluptueuses. Un long foulard rose dont les bouts déchirés venaient lui lécher les chevilles entourait son cou tandis que des bas et des mitaines en résilles cachaient ses jambes et ses bras. Sa courte robe colorée au décolleté plongeant s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint doré et une ceinture métallique portant une tête de diable entourait sa taille. Elle portait également des épaulettes et des genouillères en forme de tête de démon. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Robin était l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Terriblement puissante et presque démoniaque, cette femme imposait le respect par sa simple présence.

Elle stoppa sa marche tranquille avant de se retourner vers les trois membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille pour les détailler de son regard rougeâtre. Des frissons traversèrent le corps de la brune. Elle n'aurait su décrire l'impression qu'elle avait mais c'était horriblement intimidant. Même Luffy avait cessé de sauter joyeusement, devenant tout à coup affreusement sérieux. Il sentait comme elle que la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait prendre à la légère.

« **Mes cartes me disent que tu es très forte,** s'éleva une voix.  
\- **Tss…J'ai pas besoin de cartes pour le sentir. Ça se voit rien qu'en la regardant,** fit une autre voix en écho à la première. »

Robin fit volte-face pour se retrouver en face de Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins, les deux Supernovæs en personne. Le blond était tranquillement assis, ses cartes posées sur des branches fines devant lui, et « l'homme-instruments » appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, les bras croisés.

« **Yo !** les interpella Franky. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**  
\- **On pourrait vous retourner la question, Chapeaux de Paille,** répondit Apoo.  
\- **Ça ne vous regarde pas,** dit le cyborg. »

L'archéologue fut intrigué par le comportement du « Magicien » qui restait silencieux, se contentant d'observer la mystérieuse jeune femme comme s'il attendait une réponse à la remarque qu'il avait faite plus tôt. Elle laissa Luffy et Franky se chamailler avec le capitaine des On-air pour lui prêter un peu plus d'attention.

Il affichait un air tout à fait calme et semblait parfaitement serein. Peut-être avait-il prédit que cette femme ne lui ferait rien ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en action mais avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur son étrange pouvoir mêlant cartomancie et pratiques vaudou. On racontait qu'il était capable de prédire l'issu de n'importe quel évènement ainsi que son propre pourcentage de succès.

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui dévisageait Hawkins avec un visage d'une neutralité presque insupportable. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

* * *

Après avoir marché pendant de longues minutes, Zoro et sa guide étaient enfin arrivés à l'entrée de la ville.

« **Et voilà !** s'exclama-t-elle, affichant toujours son sourire éclatant. »

Le sabreur bailla. Rien que de penser qu'il allait devoir fouiller toute la ville pour retrouver les autres le fatiguait. Il regarda son interlocutrice.

« **Tu saurais pas où est le bar qui s'appelle « Le Tropical » ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« **Oui, je dois me rendre là-bas justement.** **On pourrait y aller ensemble ?** »

Il haussa les épaules, ce qu'elle prit pour un « oui ». Ils se remirent en route et tandis qu'ils marchaient, Zoro trouva le silence particulièrement lourd et insupportable, alors il décida de le briser.

« **Au fait,** commença-t-il, **je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom.**  
\- **Je m'appelle Blake. Yamashita Blake,** répondit-elle après une hésitation.  
\- **Roronoa Zoro,** annonça-t-il.  
\- **Je sais qui tu es,** déclara-t-elle. »

Il l'interrogea du regard.

« **Tu es un Supernovæ avec une prime 120 millions de Berrys, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que certaine personnes te connaissent sans que toi tu saches quoi que ce soit sur elles.** »

Elle avait raison. Sa réputation le précédait et son avis de recherche ne devait pas vraiment l'aider à garder son identité secrète. Il fut cependant véritablement étonné par la maturité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Ce qu'il avait perçu d'elle en la voyant pour la première fois se révélait encore plus vrai qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« **Quel âge as-tu ?** demanda-t-il subitement. »

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée qu'il lui pose cette question aussi soudainement.

« **26 ans,** lui apprit-elle. **Pourquoi ? **»

Il haussa les épaules, bien que son air était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux. Cette femme l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle était sortie de nulle part, avait accepté de l'aider et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait à vouloir en savoir plus sur elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Si le sabreur avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait certainement pas agi comme ça. Quel sort avait-elle bien put lui jeter ?

« **On est arrivé,** dit-elle en désignant une bâtisse du doigt. »

Devant eux se dressait effectivement le bar qu'ils recherchaient. Il s'agissait s'un bâtiment ni formidable ni miteux, juste ce qu'il fallait pour un bar. La façade était plutôt simple, sans aucunes autres décorations que l'enseigne « Le Tropical » qui clignotait. On pouvait cependant entendre la bonne humeur qui avait l'air de régner à l'intérieur. Ce bar devait être bondé.

Zoro poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Blake. Il chercha un de ses compagnons des yeux et aperçut bien vite la chevelure rousse de la navigatrice qui était accompagné du cuistot blond et du petit rêne qui leur servait de médecin.

« **On dirait que les personnes que je devais rejoindre ne sont pas encore arrivées,** constata la femme aux cheveux bleus. **Mais je vais devoir te laisser ici,** continua-t-elle. **J'espère que l'on se reverra !** »

Et elle partit en direction d'une table libre après lui avoir adressé un de ces sourires dont elle avait la spécialité. Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de lui-même rejoindre les idiots qui lui servaient d'amis.

* * *

« **Qui es-tu ?** »

La question avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le grand Trafalgar Law qui gardait le contrôle en toute circonstance n'avait pas pu empêcher cette question de sortir malgré lui. Mais il s'en foutait royalement en ce moment. Il était plus inquiet pour Bepo, encore inconscient à quelques mètres de lui, et de cette femme inconnue sortie de nulle part et terriblement forte.

Elle les dévisagea de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais ce regard avait quelque chose d'étrange. Trop long, trop insistant, trop inquisiteur. Elle semblait lire en eux, les analyser dans les moindres détails, ce qui fut loin de plaire au brun.

« **Trafalgar Law, Eustass Captain Kidd, je suis heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer,** dit-elle finalement.  
\- **T'as pas répondu à la question !** s'emporta Kidd. »

Law soupira intérieurement. Cet idiot ne savait donc pas ce qu'était être calme ?

La jeune femme souri. La seule expression qu'elle montrait depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré. Cependant son sourire avait quelque de beaucoup trop fier pour qu'il puisse paraître sincère.

« **Je m'appelle Eri Fujiwara, mais vous ne me connaissez pas,** répondit-elle avec un calme olympien. »

C'était une affirmation. Pas d'hésitation ou de supposition. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait. Elle semblait parfaitement les connaître alors que eux ne la connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, ce qui alarma le capitaine de Hearts. Sa méfiance envers cette Eri se renforça et ses muscles se tendirent d'eux-mêmes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son second toujours allongé sur le sol, les pattes fermement accroché au fourreau de Kikoku. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Il resserra sa prise sur son nodachi avant de se reconcentrer sur cette inconnue.

« **Détendez-vous, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous,** affirma-t-elle.  
\- **Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?** siffla Kidd qui semblait essayer de contenir sa colère. »

Cette femme le prenait de haut, il ne supportait pas ça. De plus, elle avait interrompu son combat contre l'autre glaçon et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il serra le point de rage. Si elle le cherchait, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à le trouver et elle ne s'en sortirait certainement pas indemne. Il était le plus fort des Supernovæ après tout !

Le Chirurgien de la Mort, quant à lui, se contentait de l'observer, inflexible. Il la détaillait, essayant d'estimer sa puissance, ses capacités et sa force mais, à son grand désarroi, le physique de cette femme ne révélait pas grand chose et elle ne possédait pas d'armes non plus, ou elle les dissimulait très bien. Pourtant, elle respirait la force et l'assurance. Ce qui voulait dire que sa puissance se trouvait ailleurs. La sonnette d'alarme dans le cerveau de Law sonna encore plus fort.

« **Cela ne vous regarde pas,** déclara-t-elle. »

Kidd serra les dents jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles craque. Ce que cette femme pouvait l'énerver. Elle se croyait tellement supérieure ! Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les métaux autour d'eux se mirent à bouger pour venir dans sa direction. Bordel ! Sa colère lui faisait carrément perdre le contrôle de lui-même ! Il regarda cette étrangère d'un œil noir.

Il la trouvait vraiment sexy et aurait même tenté de la mettre dans son lit si elle ne l'énervait pas autant. Pourquoi fallait-il que les femmes les plus séduisantes soit des chieuses pareilles ?

« **Ça suffit Kidd,** ordonna la voix familière de son rival. »

Une veine d'agacement apparut sur son front, lui faisant oublier un instant sa colère contre la mystérieuse femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Tous les métaux qui volaient retombèrent. Comment ce chirurgien de pacotille osait-il lui donner un ordre ? Il le fusilla du regard :

« **Ne me donne pas d'ordre Law.** »

Mais son interlocuteur l'ignora superbement pour s'adresser à la jeune femme en face d'eux :

« **Qui es-tu exactement ? **demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le mot « exactement »  
\- **Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir,** répondit-elle avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'en aller. »

Les deux pirates étaient tellement surpris par son attitude qu'ils n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement pour la retenir. Et elle les planta là, seuls, complètement abasourdis.


	2. Mais qui sont-elles ?

Eri passa la porte du « Tropical », le visage n'affichant aucune expression. Pourtant, un sourire brillait en son for intérieur. Un sourire réjoui. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle rejoint la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui l'attendait à une table, seule.

« **Où est Saeko ?** demanda-t-elle sans préambule. »

Son interlocutrice haussa les épaules.

« **Je ne sais pas,** répondit-elle. **Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.**  
\- **J'espère qu'elle va bien,** soupira la femme aux cheveux noirs. »

Elle prit possession de la chaise devant elle et interrogea à nouveau son amie :

« **Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes, Blake ?** »

Sa partenaire but une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'elle avait demandé avant de l'informer :

« **Je n'ai pas recueilli d'informations très utiles mais je suis tombée sur un membre de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.** »

Elle se stoppa un instant pour boire une autre gorgée d'eau. Eri attendait patiemment qu'elle poursuive ses explications, sachant pertinemment que Blake avait réussi à collecter des renseignements.

« **Il s'agissait de Roronoa Zoro, le Supernovae à 120 millions de Berrys,** continua la bleutée. **Il est ici en ce moment même avec Nami la « Chatte Voleuse », Tony Tony Chopper et Sanji la « Jambe Noire ».**  
\- **Tu n'es pas blessée ?** s'inquiéta la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.  
\- **Zoro a failli m'égorger mais je vais bien,** démentit sa collègue.  
\- **Tant mieux. A combien s'élève leur prime ?**  
\- **Respectivement 16 millions de Berrys, 50 Berrys et 77 millions de Berrys.**  
\- **Tu as fait du bon boulot,** constata Eri. **Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a d'autres membres de cet équipage sur l'île ?** »

Blake secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« **Non, par contre j'ai appris la présence de l'alliance qu'ont formé Eustass Kidd, Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins. Il faut également supposer que Trafalgar Law est ici puisqu'il est allié avec les Chapeaux de Pailles.** »

Une serveuse vint déposer un second verre d'eau devant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et une bouteille de saké devant Eri qui s'en servit dans un petit gobelet.

« **J'ai croisé la route de Trafalgar et Eustass, **l'informa cette dernière après avoir pris une bonne rasade de sa boisson. **Ils allaient se battre sans raisons.**  
\- **A croire que les hommes n'ont vraiment pas de matière grise,** soupira une nouvelle venue en s'asseyant autour de la table. »

Eri lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son saké et de déclarer simplement :

« **J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose, Saeko.**  
\- **Ne dit pas de conneries s'il te plaît,** lui répondit la dénommée Saeko en s'emparant de la bouteille de saké.  
\- **Il est rare que tu sois aussi vulgaire,** constata la femme aux cheveux noirs. **Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?** »

La blonde au style plutôt voyant qui venait de s'asseoir soupira avant de boire à même la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle tenait dans la main.

_FLASH-BACK_

Robin reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui dévisageait Hawkins avec un visage d'une neutralité presque insupportable. Puis cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« **Tes cartes ont-elles toujours raison ?** demanda-t-elle simplement. »

Hawkins ne parut absolument pas surpris par la question. L'avait-il prédit ? Est-ce que son pouvoir allait jusque là ?

« **Mes cartes ne m'ont jamais trompé,** dit-il. »

La jeune archéologue était perdue. Ces deux-là parlait comme s'il se connaissait depuis des lustres et leur discussion semblait remplie de sous-entendu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« **On dirait bien que cette fois-ci est une exception,** affirma la blonde. »

Derrière Robin, Apoo et Franky se livraient un débat avec une hostilité à peine cachée tandis que Luffy les observait sans rien dire. Non, en fait il ne les observait pas eux, il l'observait _elle_. Elle avait quelque de bizarre sur lequel le cerveau niais de Luffy n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il devait se méfier d'elle. Il la contempla un peu plus. Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec cette femme.

Robin avait la même sensation. Cette inconnue était calme. _Trop_ calme. Son visage ne laissait absolument transparaître, pas un seul de ses traits ne bougeait, aucune émotion ne passait cette barrière de neutralité. Une neutralité véritablement troublante et déstabilisante. Comment pouvait-on se contrôler autant ? Même Law, qui était un maître dans l'art du self control, en serait incapable. « **Cette étrangère est dangereuse** », l'avertit sa conscience.

« **Une exception ?** fit Hawkins en relevant un sourcil.  
\- **Je ne suis qu'une simple citoyenne,** déclara la jeune femme en commençant à partir. »

Mais, alors qu'elle avait à peine fait deux mètres, la voix de Luffy interrompit sa marche :

« **T'es pas une simple citoyenne,** affirma-t-il.** T'es qui ? **»

Elle tourna son visage impénétrable à demi pour le regarder du coin de l'œil.

« **Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez mais je vous prierai d'arrêter de me prendre pour autre chose qu'une simple citoyenne,** dit-elle, sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé tout le long de l'échange. »

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa les pirates ennemis en plan.

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

« **Je vois,** murmura Eri. **Donc la présence de Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins est confirmée. Tu as réussi à obtenir des informations ?**  
\- **Il semblerait que X Drake et son équipage soient également sur l'île ainsi que Capone Bege mais ce n'est pas fiable, **déclara Saeko. »

Le silence s'installa entre les trois partenaires, toutes plongées dans leurs pensées.

« **Dis Eri,** fit timidement Blake. **Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il y est autant de pirates réunis sur cette île en même temps ? Surtout qu'il s'agit de Supernovæ.** »

La femme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête.

« **C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire,** dit-elle.  
\- **Ça ressemble aux évènements de Sabaody,** continua Saeko.  
\- **Effectivement,** confirma Eri. **Mais crois-tu que tous les Supernovaes pourraient se réunir au même endroit, au même moment une seconde fois juste par hasard ?**  
\- **Tu penses que c'était prévu ?** demanda Blake.  
\- **Ça l'est certainement,** affirma la blonde. **Quelqu'un manipule les Supernovaes.**  
\- **Mais pourquoi ?** fit la bleutée.  
\- **Je l'ignore,** déclara Eri. **Mais ce qui m'inquiète plus pour le moment est de savoir qui. **»

Saeko releva les yeux pour la regarder avec un sérieux des plus impressionnants.

« **La Marine tu crois ?** demanda-t-elle.  
\- **C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas écarter,** répondit son amie. **Cependant s'il s'agit réellement de la Marine, elle doit certainement déjà être ici.**  
\- **C'est un problème effectivement,** constata Saeko.  
\- **Mais on ne peut pas partir avant d'avoir recueilli un maximum d'informations, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Blake. »

Eri hocha la tête.

« **C'est pour ça qu'on va rester,** annonça-t-elle. »

* * *

Law passa la porte du « Tropical » accompagné de son allié, du cyborg et de l'archéologue qui lui servait de coéquipiers. Bepo était également avec eux.

L'ours avait repris connaissance immédiatement après le départ de cette mystérieuse Eri Fujiwara. Par chance, les trois Chapeaux de Paille étaient tombés sur le Chirurgien de la Mort et son second au détour d'une rue. Eustass Kidd avait remis son duel avec le capitaine des Hearts à plus tard, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Law n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le retenir, ne voulant pas perdre de temps et d'énergie à se battre inutilement.

Les cinq alliés s'assirent à la table ou se trouvait Nami, Sanji, Zoro et Chopper.

« **Vous en avez mis du temps !** râla la rousse. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? J'espère que vous vous êtes pas fait remarquer !**  
\- **Désolé,** s'excusa inutilement Bepo.  
\- **Ne t'excuses pas,** lui ordonna son capitaine qui semblait plus qu'irrité par la façon dont la navigatrice s'adressait à eux.  
\- **Pardonne-nous Nami,** dit l'archéologue en s'asseyant. **Nous avons été ralentit.**  
\- **Comment ça ?** demanda Sanji, intrigué.  
\- **On a croisé le mec aux longs bras et celui au cartes magiques,** répondit Luffy tout sourire. **Ah et puis y'avait une femme bizarre aussi, **ajouta-t-il son éternel air niais sur le visage. »

Les yeux du cuistot blond prirent soudainement la forme de cœur tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

« **Une femme ! Comment était-elle ? Blonde ? Brune ? Avait-elle les yeux verts ? Ou bleus peut-être ? Ou alors…** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son délire car Nami lui assena un grand coup sur le crâne, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer directement. En même temps, qui continuerai à délirer en étant assommé ?

Law de son côté était déjà exaspéré par cet équipage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de leur proposer une alliance ? Quelqu'un l'avait drogué ou quoi ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Déjà passablement fatigué, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à supporter les bêtises des Chapeaux de Pailles. Il était cependant intrigué pas les paroles de Luffy. Il se doutait bien que Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins était sur l'île étant donné que Kidd était également présent. Cependant, il se demandait si la femme dont parlait son allié était la même à qui il avait eu affaire.

« **Une femme ?** s'étonna Zoro, qui jusque là n'avait pas eu de réel intérêt pour la conversation. »

Franky hocha la tête.

« **Oui,** confirma Robin après avoir bu une gorgée du thé qu'elle venait de commander. **D'ailleurs, Luffy,** dit-elle en reposant sa tasse fumante, **qu'en as-tu pensé ?** »

Le visage de son capitaine se fit tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux et sombre.

« **Elle a quelque chose de bizarre,** déclara-t-il. »

L'archéologue hocha la tête, pensive.

« **C'est ce que je pense aussi,** dit-elle. »

Attendez deux minutes…Ils venaient d'apprendre que le capitaine de l'équipage du On-Air et le « Magicien » étaient sur l'île mais eux s'inquiétaient de la femme qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Law essaya de contenir l'exaspération qui lui montait au nez. Son second le regarda, inquiet. Jamais personne n'était arrivé à le mettre dans un état pareil. Il n'y avait que les Chapeaux de Paille pour réaliser un tel exploit. Cependant, l'ours pensait que s'il s'agissait de la femme que lui avait décrite son capitaine, leurs alliés n'avaient aucunes mauvaises raisons de s'inquiéter.

« **J'ai également rencontré un femme dans la jungle,** leur apprit Zoro.  
\- **Vraiment ?** s'exclama Luffy. **Elle ressemblait à qu…**  
\- **On s'inquiètera de ça plus tard,** le coupa Law. **Pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur la présence de Scratchmen Apoo, celle de Basil Hawkins et également celle de Eustass-ya que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser.**  
\- **Kidd est ici ?** s'horrifia Nami. »

Le Chirurgien de la Mort retint un soupir de lassitude. Qui engagerai une personne aussi peureuse dans un équipage pirate ?

« **Je ne pense pas que leur présence sur l'île soit une coïncidence,** affirma Trafalgar en ignorant superbement la navigatrice.  
\- **Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient choisi de venir ici ?** l'interrogea Franky. **Mais pourquoi ?  
**\- **Je l'ignore,** dit Law. »

La réponse lui brûlait curieusement la gorge. Après tout, il avait toujours un coup d'avance, donner cette réponse revenait à reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas prévu cet évènement.

« **Mais ça contrarie fortement mes plans,** continua-t-il. **D'autant plus que Bepo et moi-même avons aperçut des marines.  
**\- **Des marines ?** s'étonna Sanji qui avait repris connaissance. **Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?**  
\- **Ils ont sûrement été informé de la présence de plusieurs pirates comprenant des Supernovaes sur l'île,** ironisa Law. »

Un silence s'installa vite brisé par Robin :

« **Chopper, tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le début,** constata-t-elle. »

Le petit rêne sortit soudainement des profondes pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé. Il se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise.

« **Eh bien,** commença-t-il**, je me demandais si la femme que vous avez vu était la même que celle que Zoro a croisé. **»

Encore cette histoire de femme. Trafalgar se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, la question du médecin lui fit ouvrir ses oreilles.

« **Bonne question,** fit Luffy. **Celle que l'on a vu était blonde je crois.**  
\- **Alors ce n'est pas la même,** affirma Zoro. **Celle que j'ai croisé avait les cheveux bleus.** »

« **Intéressant** », pensa le Chirurgien de la Mort. Ils avaient tous eu affaire à une femme différente. Avaient-elles un quelconque lien ? Ou étaient-elles juste solitaires ? Il préférait ne pas évoquer sa rencontre avec cette mystérieuse Eri pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus calmement. Il l'ignorait qui elle était réellement, si elle avait la moindre relation avec ces femmes qu'avaient rencontrés ces alliés. Quoiqu'elle ait plus l'attitude d'une personne individuelle. Il ne savait pas si ces femmes allaient contrarier ses plans ou si ils n'avait fait que les croiser et, bien que Law ai un esprit très rationnel, il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de l'envahir. Il sentait que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, ni même le contrôler.

* * *

« **Alors ?** demanda Kidd à son second. »

Après sa rencontre légèrement inattendue et surprenante avec Eri Fujiwara, le rookie avait rejoint son compagnon, bien qu'il aurait voulu continuer son duel avec son rival. Cependant, il avait eu quelques soupçons qui devaient être éclairés et Killer était le seul capable de répondre à ses questions. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour confirmer les doutes de Kidd.

« **Il semblerait bien capitaine,** déclara-t-il. »

Kidd afficha un sourire cruel et carnassier à cette nouvelle.

« **Ça promet d'être intéressant,** murmura-t-il, un air des plus enjoués sur le visage.  
\- **Devons-nous lever l'ancre, capitaine ?** l'interrogea Killer.  
\- **Certainement pas. Nous allons rester ici et voir comment se déroule la suite des évènements,** ordonna le capitaine, toujours le même sourire collé sur les lèvres. **Informe en Hawkins et l'autre idiot,** ajouta-t-il.  
\- **Et toi ?** »

Le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit.

« **Je vais aller faire plus ample connaissance,** annonça-t-il. »

* * *

Il contempla un instant l'homme gigantesque qui se trouvait devant lui. Avec un calme considérable, il jaugea ensuite l'homme plus petit qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais, son cigare encore fumant dans la bouche.

« **Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous nous reverrions, Drake,** dit ce dernier.  
\- **C'est également une surprise pour moi, Capone Gang Bege,** répondit l'ancien contre-amiral, **et loin d'être agréable qui plus est,** termina-t-il.  
\- **Tu as encore stoppé un de mes combats. La prochaine fois, je t'écraserai, **le menaça le géant. »

Calmement, X Drake tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

« **Ce duel n'avait aucun intérêt, Urouge,** affirma-t-il. »

Le « Moine Fou » grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien. Le « Pavillon Rouge » leur tourna finalement le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

« **Eh !** s'exclama Bege. **Où vas-tu comme ça ? On a pas encore réglé nos comptes !**  
\- **Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester discuter avec vous,** répondit Drake**. J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous empêcher d'attirer l'attention de la Marine sur vous.** »

Ses paroles firent taire les deux autres Supernovaes qui ne surent quoi répondre, bien que la colère bouillait dans leurs veines. Il partit, peu intéressé par ce qu'allait faire ses deux ennemis. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il s'en fichait éperdument, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île de Ramo, il avait assimilé un grand nombre d'informations plus précieuses et intéressantes les unes que les autres. Il pourrait certainement s'en servir d'une ou deux à son avantage. Seulement il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Les informations qu'il avait obtenu paraissaient n'avoir aucun lien entre elles et pourtant tout semblait les rapprocher.

Il s'arrêta pour contempler le ciel bleu et sans nuages qui régnait tous les jours sur l'île tropicale.

« **L'Ange Déchu, hein ?** murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il rabaissait sa tête et reprenait sa marche.

* * *

Kidd rejoignit la baie que Killer lui avait indiqué. Une fois arrivé, il put constater que son second avait eu d'excellents renseignements. Il y trouva le bateau qu'il recherchait, à peine dissimulé. Il fallait croire que l'équipage qui voguait sur ce navire n'avait absolument pas peur de se faire attaquer. Remarque, la baie était plutôt bien abritée et pouvait facilement cacher un petit bateau comme celui-là.

Construite en bois sombre, l'embarcation possédait seulement un mât principal et un autre plus petit à l'arrière. De là où il était, il ne pouvait observer le pont du bateau mais il voyait parfaitement bien la proue en forme de monstre marin. Le navire arborait un drapeau pirate dont le Jolly Roger était une tête de mort dans laquelle passait une rose pourpre pourvue d'épines tout le long de sa tige. Il n'y avait vraiment pas plus représentatif que ça pour cet équipage. Kidd laissa un sourire carnassier passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Une brise fraîche vint lui caresser le visage. Elle avait une odeur marine très particulière due certainement à la chaleur de l'île de Ramo. Le navire en face de lui semblait calme, presque trop calme, à se demander s'il y avait quelqu'un à bord.

De bruissements de feuilles se firent soudainement entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une femme qu'il dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Elle pointait sa mitrailleuse sur lui, d'un air méfiant. Il la contempla.

Svelte, elle portait une combinaison vert sapin dont elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'à ses épaules, laissant le loisir d'admirer ses bras fins et musclés. La fermeture éclair était entièrement descendue, montrant son ventre bronzé et sa poitrine cachée par un bandeau noir. Kidd se plut à imaginer que ses seins pouvaient facilement contenir dans ses grandes mains. Une large ceinture rouge maintenait a tenue en place et des recharges de balles lui tombaient sur les hanches. La détaillant sans gêne, le rouquin put s'apercevoir que tout en elle était fin. Ses bras, ses jambes, son visage et plus particulièrement son nez, sa bouche, ses sourcils et ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude qui couperait le souffle à n'importe qui. Ses nombreux cils mettaient directement en valeur cette couleur et attiraient le regard. Du reste, elle avait des cheveux vert clair coupés en carré plongeant dont les mèches de devant venaient caresser sa poitrine et dont la frange désordonnée et les mèches folles qui s'échappaient lui donnaient un air indomptable. Une paire de lunettes en verre rouge ornaient son crâne.

Elle tenait toujours sa mitrailleuse pointée vers lui de ses mains gantées de noir et semblait l'analyser.

« **Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?** lui demanda-t-elle finalement, en ne lâchant pas son arme. »

Kidd sourit.

« **Crois-tu réellement pouvoir te mesurer à moi avec cette arme ?** répondit-il. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente qu'il se moque d'elle. Lui, activa son Fruit du Démon. Aussitôt, la mitrailleuse fut attirée vers lui. La jeune femme résista, s'agrippant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'arme mais celle-ci l'entraînait un peu plus vers le Supernovae chaque seconde. Finalement, la mitrailleuse fut plus forte et l'accompagna brutalement dans les bras du rookie. Celui-ci emprisonna la demoiselle en refermant ses membres sur sa taille. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« **Lâche-moi,** le menaça-t-elle. »

Le pirate ricana. Cette femme avait du cran, c'était certain, mais il détestait la manière qu'elle avait de le défier.

« **Désolé mais j'ai besoin de toi,** dit-il d'un air malicieux en lui arrachant sa mitrailleuse des mains. **Ton capitaine n'acceptera jamais de m'écouter si je n'ai pas un otage.** »

Il l'entendit grincer des dents, bien qu'elle ait baissé la tête. Il lui prit le menton entre son index et son pouce pour la forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Au contraire, cela le fit gentiment sourire.

« **En plus,** ajouta-t-il d'un air carnassier, **je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserai partir une femme aussi jolie que toi, c'est bien trop rare.** »

Définitivement en colère, la jeune femme se libéra violemment des bras du pirate dans un mouvement rapide vers le sol sur lequel elle prit appui pour effectuer une attaque avec sa jambe gauche en visant les pied du rookie afin de le faire basculer. Malheureusement celui-ci esquiva facilement en sautant. La jeune femme se releva avec une rapidité époustouflante et amorça une droite en direction du visage de Kidd qu'il bloqua de son bras sans grande difficulté. De sa main inoccupée, il attrapa fermement le bras de son adversaire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se dévisager, se jaugeant, avant qu'elle n'abaisse ses bras et qu'il fasse de même, la libérant par la même occasion.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.  
\- **Discuter,** répondit-il. »

Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la jeune femme fut prise d'un fou rire inextinguible juste devant ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère lui monter dans la gorge. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

« **Désolé,** s'excusa-t-elle en essayant de se contrôler. **Mais je n'aurai imaginé qu'Eustass Captain Kidd, connu pour être le plus cruel des Supernovaes, soit du genre à discuter.** »

Il haussa un sourcil. Il trouvait cette fille vraiment énervante.

« **Eh bien les apparences peuvent être trompeuses,** répliqua-t-il sèchement  
\- **Oh ! Monsieur 470 millions de Berrys serait-il susceptible ?** se moqua-t-elle clairement. »

Kidd serra les poings. Il se retenait visiblement de lui coller une droite.

« **Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais me retenir si tu continues comme ça,** grinça-t-il. »

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de ramasser son arme devant les yeux brûlant de colère du capitaine pirate.

« **Laisse-moi te dire une chose,** fit la jeune femme en se plantant devant lui. **Mon capitaine n'est pas la personne que tu crois qu'elle est.** »

Il la fixa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il allait l'interroger quand une personne qu'il connaissait bien sortit des buissons derrière la jeune femme qui se retourna pour voir qui était cet imposteur.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille à la peau pâle. Des cheveux noirs dépassaient de son large chapeau à la plume blanche. Des favoris en pointe et une barbichette ornait son visage. Il portait une longue veste qui laissait le loisir d'observer son corps musclé à souhait et un pantalon gris tandis qu'un collier avec un pendentif en forme de croix pendait à son cou. Une grande épée qui avait la forme d'un crucifix était attachée dans son dos. Mais le plus troublant chez cet homme était ses yeux jaunes qui vous transperçaient de part en part comme ceux d'un faucon repérant sa proie.

Kidd et la jeune femme restèrent sans voix, surpris par l'apparition si soudaine de cet homme. Sur leurs gardes, ils l'observaient, attendant la suite des évènements. Une question dominait pourtant leur esprit : « Que faisait-il ici ? ». Car la personne se trouvant devant eux n'était autre que le sabreur le plus fort au monde et le puissant Shishibukai : Dracule Mihawk.


	3. Découverte d'identité

« **Je vois,** soupira Law. **Je me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose.** »

Assis dans la salle à manger du bateau des Chapeaux de Paille, accompagné de ses derniers et de son fidèle second, il assimilait les informations que venait de lui révéler la magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs en face de lui. Tout le monde dans la salle était sérieux et semblait réfléchir, même Luffy pour une fois. Celui-ci interpella d'ailleurs la femme qui se tenait en face de lui :

« **Hancock,** commença-t-il. »

Le cœur de la concernée fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle adorait quand il était aussi sérieux qu'en cet instant. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer et elle répondit en chantonnant :

« **Qu'y a-t-il Luffy ?  
**\- **Tu es sûre que les autres accepteront ce compromis ?** »

Elle marque un temps de surprise puis baissa les yeux en semblant choisir soigneusement ses mots. Finalement elle regarda les pirates avec un regard débordant d'assurance.

« **Je suis certaine qu'**_**il**_** saura les convaincre,** déclara-t-elle. »

Le silence se fit. Le cerveau de Law fonctionnait à toute allure.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Eri Fujiwara, il se doutait que quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à son rendez-vous avec les Chapeaux de Paille, il avait appris que certains membres avait également fait la rencontre de jeunes femmes. Son instinct avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme et il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à tout ça. Ce que leur avait révélé Hancock, qui les attendait devant le Sunny Go à leur plus grande surprise, dépassait l'entendement. Cependant, ça ne paraissait pas être une chose complètement grotesque, même si c'était certainement extrêmement risqué.

« **Yohoho ! Cela me paraît terriblement excitant !** s'exclama Brook, plus qu'enthousiaste.  
\- **Je suis du même avis que Brook,** annonça Zoro en souriant d'un air machiavélique.  
\- **C'est un suuuuuuuper projet !** ajouta Franky.  
\- **Ça m'a l'air vraiment dangereux,** constata Nami. **Que comptes-tu faire, Luffy ?** »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Trafalgar qui lui se triturait encore les méninges. Il l'observa un moment tandis que son équipage attendait sa réponse. Bien qu'il soit vraiment enjoué à l'idée de ce projet, il avait parfaitement conscience des dangers que cela impliquait. Il avait confiance en ses compagnons et fonçait tout le temps tête baissée parce qu'ils savaient que ses amis s'en sortiraient toujours. Mais là c'était différent. Le danger était beaucoup plus élevé que ce qu'ils avaient bien put connaître, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Ils avaient passé des épreuves difficiles et en étaient toujours sortit vainqueurs. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté l'alliance avec Law, bien que son projet soit complètement fou. Mais maintenant, ils jouaient à une échelle bien différente.

En regardant son allié, Luffy pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, les dangers et les chances de réussite de ce projet. Pas que Luffy avait l'habitude d'écouter ce que les autres lui disaient mais pour une fois il allait faire exception. Il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre ses compagnons en danger et savait que Law pensait la même chose, bien que celui-ci ne montre aucun attachement à ses partenaires. Alors, pour une fois, il allait donner le pouvoir de cette décision à son allié. Quoi que le Chirurgien de la Mort décide, il le suivrait car il avait confiance en les calculs du brun.

Finalement, Trafalgar ferma une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir, signe qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il regarda le Chapeau de Paille d'un air entendu. Ce dernier se tourna de nouveau vers Hancock qui le dévisageait avec appréhension.

« **On accepte,** déclara-t-il en affichant un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. »

* * *

Kidd considéra le Shishibukai. Il fallait qu'il leur parle : ok. Il fallait qu'il leur présente un projet complètement fou : ok. Il fallait qu'ils l'écoutent jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre : ok. Mais pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il aille sur le bateau de ces pirates de malheur ? Bon d'accord, il avait voulu parler au capitaine. Il voudrait bien mettre un membre de l'équipage dans son lit. Mais c'était pas une raison ! Enfoiré de Shishibukai ! Maintenant il se retrouvait en compagnie de l'équipage de cette Eri Fujiwara qui avait failli le tuer avec son Haki des Rois. Oui, car cette mystérieuse jeune femme était bel et bien capitaine. Et d'un équipage composé uniquement de femmes de surcroît. Bien sûr, Kidd avait pu apprendre grâce à Killer que ces pirates se trouvaient ici. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il n'y ait que des femmes !

« **Tu dis que certain ont déjà acceptés ?** demanda Eri, l'air sérieux. »

Mihawk hocha la tête.

« **Boa Hancock est en ce moment même en train de parler aux Chapeaux de Paille ainsi qu'à Trafalgar Law. Vous êtes les derniers que l'on met au courant, tous les autres se dirigent déjà vers** **Hilsdi, **déclara-t-il.  
\- **Attend, ça veut dire que le Magicien et l'autre idiot sont déjà partis ?** voulut savoir Kidd.  
\- **Non, ils ont simplement accepté. Ils attendent que tu en fasses de même pour partir,** lui apprit le Shishibukai. »

Le roux se renfrogna. Accepter ? Il ne savait pas réellement s'il devait le faire ou pas. Si seulement Killer était là, il l'aiderai de ses conseils avisés. Devait-il réellement se lancer dans ce plan foireux ? Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

« **Tu as parlé à Killer ?** demanda-t-il au sabreur. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« **Qu'a-t-il dit ?** se renseigna le rookie.  
\- **Qu'il te suivrait, quoi que tu décides,** lui répondit son interlocuteur. »

Kidd sourit. Il avait décidemment de la chance d'avoir Killer à ses côtés. Jamais il ne le trahirait, sa loyauté envers lui était inébranlable et il lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle. Le roux se leva et commença à partir.

« **Où vas-tu ?** l'interpella Mihawk.  
\- **Je pars pour Hilsdi,** déclara le capitaine sans se retourner ni même s'arrêter.  
\- **Je vois,** murmura le sabreur. **Et vous ?** demanda-t-il en regardant Eri. »

Cette dernière gardait un visage fermé et semblait plongée dans de profondes réflexions. Saeko l'observa de ses yeux rougeoyants. Elle savait que sa capitaine prendrait la bonne décision. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, elle la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle n'accepterait pas si elle jugeait que c'était trop dangereux pour elles. Elle lança un regard circulaire à ses amies qui l'entouraient. Toutes attendaient la décision de leur capitaine avec calme. Oui, elles avaient toutes confiance en elle.

Enfin Eri releva la tête pour planter ses yeux remplis de détermination dans ceux glacial du Shishibukai.

« **Bien,** annonça-t-elle. **J'accepte.** »

* * *

« **Les Purple Roses ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler,** affirma un homme musclé.  
\- **C'est normal,** le rassura le pirate en face de lui. **Pour une raison inconnue, leurs avis de recherche ne sont pas rendus publics. Seuls les soldats de la Marine connaissent leur existence.  
**\- **Voilà pourquoi vous en savez autant sur elles, capitaine Drake,** répliqua l'homme musclé. »

Le brun ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de répondre :

« **Effectivement. Mais si je t'en parle, Damoclès, c'est pour une bonne raison. **»

Le dénommé Damoclès regarda son capitaine, attendant fébrilement la suite.

« **Il y a deux ans, sur l'Archipel des Sabaody, onze pirates avec une prime supérieure à 100 millions de Berrys ont débarqués,** continua l'ancien contre-amiral. **Ils sont aujourd'hui connus sous le surnom de Supernovaes.**  
\- **Je sais tout ça,** **capitaine,** lui fit remarquer Damoclès.  
\- **Non, tu ne sais pas tout. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas onze pirates avec une prime supérieure à 100 millions de Berrys présents sur l'île mais treize.** »

L'homme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« **Il y aurait donc treize Supernovaes ?** demanda-t-il. »

Drake hocha la tête positivement.

« **Mais qui sont les deux autres Supernovaes ?** l'interrogea Damoclès. **Et comment ces pirates ont-ils pu passer inaperçus sur Sabaody alors que tous les autres se sont fait remarquer ?**  
\- **Si je t'ai parlé des Purple Roses, c'est parce que les deux autres Supernovaes font parties de leur équipage,** répondit le capitaine pirate. »

Damoclès considéra son capitaine, surpris par ses révélations.

« **Il s'agit de leur capitaine, Eri Fujiwara, et de la seconde, Saeko Kimura,** lui apprit Drake. **Quant à savoir comment elles ont fait pour passer inaperçues sur Sabaody, ça reste un mystère.** »

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Damoclès réfléchit.

« **Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?** fit-il. »

Son capitaine sourit.

« **C'est bien pour ta perspicacité que je t'ai choisi comme second,** déclara-t-il. **Cependant, je suis désolé, même si je ne fais plus partie de la Marine, je ne peux t'en révéler plus pour le moment.** »

Damoclès hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et quitta la cabine de son capitaine.

* * *

Le Sunny voguait tranquillement en direction d'Hilsdi. Le vent était favorable et la mer était très peu agitée, ce qui faisait qu'ils avançaient à vive allure. Law, toujours à son bord avec Bepo, avait prévenu ses hommes par escargophone de se rendre sur l'île. Ils se retrouveraient là-bas.

Accoudé au bastingage, le vent sur le visage, le Chirurgien de la Mort réfléchissait encore et toujours. Après les révélations de Boa Hancock, qui avait embarqué avec eux, il se sentait quelque peu déconcerté, même s'il ne le laissait absolument pas paraître. « **Treize Supernovaes, hein ?** » pensa-t-il. Trafalgar soupira. Même si l'impératrice serpent avait révélé pas mal de choses sur les Purple Roses, leur identité restait floue. Et cela intriguait le rookie.

« **J'ai des nouvelles,** annonça la superbe reine des amazones sur le pont inférieur. **Je viens d'avoir Œil de Faucon par escargophone. Il est à bord du bateau des Purple Roses, elles ont accepté.**  
\- **Qu'en est-il de Kidd ?** demanda Law.  
\- **Il a également accepté,** répondit Hancock. **Tout le monde est en route pour Hilsdi.** »

Trafalgar détourna la tête pour contempler le rivage de l'île de Ramo qui s'éloignait. Ils avaient trois jours avant d'arriver à Hilsdi.

La pirate Kuja vint le rejoindre dans sa contemplation, il en profita donc pour l'interroger.

« **Comment se fait-il que l'on sache si peu de chose sur les Purple Roses ?** »

La brune continua d'admirer l'horizon pendant qu'elle lui répondait.

« **Leurs avis de recherche ne sont pas rendu publics.**  
\- **Pourquoi ?** »

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« **Nous l'ignorons,** dit-elle.  
\- **Comment cela se fait-il qu'**_**il**_** en sache autant sur elles ?**  
\- **Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, **_**il**_** a de bons renseignements.** »

Le pirate laissa un temps de silence passer avant de l'interroger de nouveau.

« **Cette Eri Fujiwara…Quel sorte de pouvoir possède-t-elle pour avoir une prime aussi élevée ?** »

Elle tourna une seconde ses yeux bleus vers lui avant de les reporter sur la mer.

« **C'est un des nombreux mystères qui l'entourent,** répondit-elle. **Tout ce que nous savons est qu'elle a mangé un Fruit du Démon.**  
\- **Et Saeko Kimura ?** »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« **Nous ignorons malheureusement tout d'elle,** lui apprit l'impératrice serpent. **C'est la seule de l'équipage dont nous ne savons rien.**  
\- **Je vois, **murmura Law.  
\- **Pourquoi es-tu autant intéressé par elles ?** »

Le rookie garda son regard gris orageux plongé dans l'immensité de la mer tandis qu'il sentait les yeux de la reine sur lui.

« **Le plan que tu nous as exposé implique une alliance entre tous les Supernovaes,** expliqua-t-il. **C'est quelque chose de très risqué étant donné que nous sommes tous ennemis. Je connais beaucoup de choses des autres mais j'ignore tout des Purple Roses, ce qui pourrait me mettre dans une mauvaise position si jamais elles décidaient de nous trahir.**  
\- **Tu es quelqu'un de très prévoyant, Trafalgar Law,** constata son interlocutrice.  
\- **Je dirais plutôt prudent,** la contredit il en plantant ses yeux dans le siens. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants dans les yeux. L'impératrice serpent semblait chercher à comprendre l'étrange énergumène qui se trouvait devant elle. Calme, froid et calculateur, tels étaient les mots qui définissaient le capitaine des Hearts. Ce n'était pas une personne que Hancock pourrait apprécier, elle le sentait jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, pourtant elle éprouvait un sentiment de respect envers le rookie. Et Dieu savait que Boa Hancock, la magnifique et sublime reine des amazones, la plus belle femme que Grand Line ai jamais connu, n'avait de respect que pour peu de personnes. Certainement à cause du peu de modestie dont elle faisait preuve.

Finalement elle détourna le regard de ces yeux gris terriblement glaciaux et déstabilisants. Elle rejoignit Luffy de l'autre côté du navire laissant le Chirurgien de la Mort seul. Luffy…Le seul homme qu'elle peut apprécier et aimer. Oui, c'était le seul pour qui elle pouvait éprouver des sentiments aussi forts, des sentiments qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. Grâce à lui, elle avait découvert les bienfaits puissants de l'amour mais également l'effet dévastateur de ce sentiment. Tant qu'elle était près de lui, elle se sentait remplie, pleine de joie, elle se sentait en vie. Mais dès qu'elle s'en éloignait, une douleur déchirante lui enserrait la poitrine et elle se sentait mourir à petits feux, lentement et dans une souffrance interminable.

Elle regarda le capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille, le sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur débordait de bonheur, tellement qu'elle pensait qu'il pourrait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité de s'éloigner encore une fois ou, pire, de le perdre. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert pendant deux ans…La prochaine fois, serait-elle capable de résister ?

* * *

« **Tu as dit avoir croisé Eustass et Trafalgar, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Saeko. »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se trouvait devant elle hocha la tête.

« **Alors ?** réattaqua la blonde. »

Les deux amies se trouvaient dans la cabine d'Eri. La seconde, assise dans un canapé, dévisageait sa capitaine avec une neutralité presque révoltante.

« **Il faut particulièrement se méfier de Trafalgar, sa couleur dominante est le jaune,** répondit Eri.  
\- **Le mensonge et la tromperie, hein** **?** fit sa complice.  
\- **Mh,** confirma la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.  
\- **Qu'en est-il de Kidd ?**  
\- **Sa couleur dominante est le rouge.**  
\- **Intéressant,** murmura Saeko.  
\- **C'est également celle de Dracule Mihawk,** ajouta la capitaine pirate. »

La blonde regarda son amie. Elle semblait distraite, plongée dans de profondes pensées dont elle seule avait l'accès. Une alliance entre les Supernovaes ? Cela semblait insensé et terriblement dangereux mais le but intéressait vraiment Eri. S'ils parvenaient à leurs fins, ça ne pourrait que la satisfaire. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les membres de son équipage. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?

« **Tu t'en fais trop, Eri,** la rassura Saeko en laissant un sourire fendre son visage. **Tu as pris la bonne décision, je le sais. Nous le savons toutes.** »

La brune la regarda. Il n'y avait que la blonde pour deviner ses sombres pensées. Rassurée par les paroles de son amie, elle lui rendit son sourire. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que sa seconde laissait transparaître ses émotions mais c'était plutôt normal étant donné qu'elles se connaissaient depuis leur naissance.

Saeko était le genre de personne qui maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions, ce qui impressionnait parfois. Elle s'était forgé un caractère assez secret, calme et patient, même s'il lui arrivait de devenir brusque sous le coup d'une forte émotion mais c'était vraiment très rare. C'était également une personne élitiste, perfectionniste et travailleuse qui avait les pieds sur terre et qui pouvait assumer des responsabilités avec sang-froid et efficacité. Quiconque ne la connaissant pas comme Eri aurait pu la définir comme étant froide et fermée. Mais la capitaine savait parfaitement ce qui lui avait façonné ce caractère et elle ne pouvait simplement que la comprendre. Elle la connaissait mieux que personne et savait qu'au-delà de cette façade, c'était quelqu'un de noble et séduisant tout en restant simple. Mais pour le découvrir, il fallait apprendre à la connaître et Saeko n'était pas du genre à ouvrir son cœur facilement.

La brune soupira. Elle et sa seconde se ressemblaient beaucoup en certains points. Peut-être trop parfois, à se demander si elles avaient été sœurs dans une vie antérieure.

La blonde se leva prétextant qu'elle allait voir si les autres ne faisaient pas de bêtises. Avant qu'elle ne passe, la voix d'Eri s'éleva :

« **Surveille Œil de Faucon, s'il te plaît.** »

Saeko hocha la tête et s'en alla. Bien que le Shishibukai soit censé être un allié, la capitaine préférait s'en méfier pour le moment. Elle savait que son amie de toujours était la mieux placée pour le surveiller. La blonde était d'une discrétion à toutes épreuves.

La brune soupira. Dans trois jours, elles seraient à Hilsdi et là, tout commencerait. Elle avait hâte mais en même temps une sensation bizarre lui prenait la gorge. Une sensation qu'elle n'aurait su définir.

* * *

« **Vous semblez pensif Captain,** remarqua Killer. »

Ils avaient quittés Ramo quelques heures plus tôt et se dirigeaient vers Hilsdi à bonne allure. La bonne humeur régnait dans l'équipage pourtant le capitaine était perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement et qui avait de grandes raisons d'inquiéter son second.

Accoudé au bastingage, la tête reposant sur ses mains entrecroisées, Kidd regardait l'horizon, la tête ailleurs. Il laissa la question du blond sans réponse, continuant son activité qui avait l'air de le passionner. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres couleur grenat. Killer, qui n'avait pas bougé, se demanda si la raison de ce sourire était le projet que leur avait exposé Mihawk ou bien si c'était autre chose. Mais le roux n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler pour le moment, aussi le laissa-t-il tout seul avec ses pensées.

De son côté, les pensées du rookie était tournées vers l'équipage de jeunes femmes. Il se fichait complètement de savoir le comment du pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était qu'elles étaient toutes plutôt attirantes. En particulier cette jeune femme aux cheveux verts contre qui il avait échangé quelques coups. Son caractère impulsif lui plaisait mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était son corps, ce corps si fin, si petit. Il avait envie de le sentir frémir sous ses mains, de l'embraser de sa langue habile. Des pensées moins catholiques les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit et il se plu à les laisser défiler, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

* * *

Saeko épiait silencieusement le sabreur qui s'était invité à bord du navire. Appuyé contre la rambarde, dos à la mer, il tenait un verre de vin rouge dans sa main droite qu'il remuait d'un air distrait, ses yeux perdus dans le liquide rougeâtre.

« **Comptez-vous m'espionner encore longtemps ?** demanda-t-il. **Je ne compte pas vous attaquer.** »

La blonde fut surprise bien que son expression faciale ne bougea pas d'une ride. C'était bien la première personne à remarquer qu'elle l'observait. Il fallait dire qu'elle était d'une discrétion hors normes.

Assise sur une chaise longue, non loin du pirate, elle prenait le soleil tout en examinant l'homme en face d'elle.

« **Je ne vous espionnais pas,** démentit-elle.  
\- **Votre capitaine ne me fait pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ?**  
\- **Non,** confirma la blonde avec un calme impressionnant, un poil provocateur. »

Sa réponse sembla amuser le sabreur malgré sa froideur légendaire. Il fallait dire que cette femme le surprenait un peu. Le self-control dont elle faisait preuve lui imposait un respect pour elle qu'il ne lui aurait jamais accordé dans d'autres conditions, mais il était loin de l'impressionner. Certes, elle ne laissait aucune expression trahir ses émotions mais elle restait humaine et des tics presque imperceptibles indiquaient clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Il devait cependant reconnaître que la force qu'elle dégageait était impressionnante. On savait qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher rien qu'en la regardant. C'était également le cas de sa capitaine. Ces deux-là avaient l'air d'être des cas à part. Comme la plupart des Supernovaes l'étaient.

Il but une gorgée de son vin rouge en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux. Ses yeux l'intriguaient également. Ils avaient une curieuse couleur rougeâtre, un peu comme sa boisson, mais un éclat dangereux brillait à l'intérieur. C'était pratiquement invisible, cependant Mihawk était quelqu'un d'observateur. Il pouvait la percevoir, cette lueur meurtrière et diabolique qui habitait son regard. Dit regard qui ne lâchait pas le sien.

« **Puis-je vous poser une question ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.  
\- **Vous pouvez, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y répondre.**  
\- **La couleur de vos yeux,** dit-elle, **est-elle héréditaire ?** »

Alors elle s'intéressait à ses yeux. Cela surprit encore une fois le Shishibukai. Décidément, cette femme le désarçonnait quelque peu.

« **Et les votre ?** répondit-il.  
\- **Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question,** remarqua-t-elle.  
\- **Et vous à la mienne.** »

Saeko montrait encore et toujours un masque neutre mais en réalité, cet homme la troublait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Sa force était évidente et son physique le démontrait parfaitement. Mais il lui embrouillait les idées et elle n'aimait absolument pas ça. Elle se retint de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

« **On dit que votre regard inspire la crainte,** affirma la blonde.  
\- **Qu'en est-il de vous ?** sourit-il, amusé.  
\- **Vos yeux m'inspire plus de la curiosité,** répondit-elle en toute franchise. »

Il but une autre gorgée de son vin en la fixant, une lueur rieuse dans ses iris.

« **C'est vous qui m'inspirez de la curiosité,** **mademoiselle Kimura,** déclara-t-il lorsqu'il eut avalé sa goulée.  
\- **Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle en dissimulant parfaitement son intérêt derrière son masque indéchiffrable.  
\- **Eh bien,** commença le sabreur, **vous êtes la seule de l'équipage des Purple Roses qui reste un mystère complet pour nous.** »

Saeko baissa un instant la tête laissant sa frange cacher ses yeux mais Mihawk aperçut l'imperceptible retroussement de ses lèvres qui ne dura qu'une microseconde. La blonde avait esquissé le début d'un sourire malgré elle. Elle releva finalement la tête pour replanter son regard dans celui de Œil de Faucon.

« **Voudriez-vous en savoir plus sur moi ?** le questionna-t-elle.  
\- **Je doute que vous me livriez des informations aussi facilement,** répondit-il, un poil moqueur. »

Elle se leva, s'approcha du brun de façon à se retrouver à un mètre de lui et lui dit :

« **Vous êtes quelqu'un de perspicace, Monsieur Dracule.**  
\- **Et vous, quelqu'un de bien trop secret,** répliqua-t-il. »

Elle le fixa encore une seconde avec son masque d'indifférence avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers une porte du bateau qui n'avait pas été ouverte au sabreur. Cependant, celui-ci ne vit pas le sourire qui ornait le visage de la jeune femme.


	4. Hilsdi

_Hello !_  
_ Je sais, je n'écris pas souvent en début (ni en fin) de mes chapitres. Mais je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Si jamais vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Et puis, vous savez, laisser une review juste une fois me fais toujours plaisir. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que vous ne le fassiez pas tout le temps, moi-même je n'y fais pas exception. Mais une review, juste une seule, me permettra de savoir si vous aimez ma fiction ou pas, ce que vous attendez pour la suite... Des choses qui peuvent paraître parfaitement insignifiantes à vos yeux mais qui sont véritablement importantes pour moi._  
_Bref, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse à votre lecture. _

* * *

Eri regardait l'île, appuyé sur la rambarde de son bateau. Le vent agitait légèrement ses longs cheveux noirs et décoiffait sa frange mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle contemplait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Hilsdi était bel et bien une île du nouveau monde : à la fois magnifique et vraiment étrange. Comme Ramo, elle possédait une nature luxuriante mais, à la différence de l'île tropicale, cette verdure n'envahissait pas le paysage et ne rendait pas l'air aussi chaud et lourd. Au contraire, la température était vraiment agréable, ni trop élevée, ni trop basse. Au milieu de ce magnifique océan vert, on pouvait apercevoir une ville entièrement bâtie en pierre blanche. La plupart des bâtiments étaient composés de colonnes toutes plus détaillées les unes que les autres, on voyait que ceux qui les avaient taillés étaient des experts. Les toits des maisons étaient tous construit en forme triangulaire, leur donnant un aspect très travaillé. Les habitants qui déambulaient dans les rues pavées étaient tous vêtus de toges de couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres, ce qui détonnait avec la ville entièrement blanche.

Les femmes étaient particulièrement belles. La plupart avec des cheveux très longs coiffés dans de magnifiques chignons très bien œuvrés où l'on pouvait apercevoir des tresses serpentant sur le crâne de leur propriétaire. Elles avaient des sourires resplendissants, montrant leur bonheur. Il en était de même pour les enfants qui couraient et s'amusaient en rigolant à gorge déployée. Les hommes discutaient entre eux, riant parfois, échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Cette île respirait la joie de vivre.

« **Ça donne du baume au cœur, pas vrai ?** dit une voix à côté de la capitaine. »

Blake venait de s'installer près d'Eri et contemplait la vue avec un petit sourire et une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs la regarda un instant avant de retourner à l'étude de l'île.

« **Effectivement,** répondit-elle. »

Des pas se firent entendre dans leur dos. Eri se retourna pour se retrouver face à sa seconde accompagné de Œil de Faucon.

« **Il est l'heure d'y aller,** déclara celui-ci. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Blake.

« **Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur les filles,** dit-elle.  
\- **Ne t'en fais pas,** la rassura la bleutée. »

Sur les bonnes paroles de son amie, la capitaine descendit du bateau, suivit de près par Saeko qui affichait toujours son masque d'impassibilité et de Mihawk qui avait un visage froid.

Blake les regardait s'éloigner, pensive, quand une personne posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle regarda sa coéquipière.

Cette dernière la fixait de ses yeux bleus turquoise, ses longs cheveux bouclés roses et sa frange s'agitant au grès du vent.

« **Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre,** déclara celle-ci.  
\- **Je n'en doute pas, Hanaé,** sourit la bleutée. »

La dite Hanaé lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait l'air d'un enfant avec son air innocent, sa peau de pêche rosée comme celle d'un bébé et ses grands yeux bleus curieux. Malgré tout, ses courbes féminines lui donnait un corps d'adulte mature, contrastant étonnamment avec son côté enfantin. Elle portait un cerf-tête qui était en réalité un casque. Sa tenue était composée d'un chemisier noir sans manches aux bords dorés, d'une longue jupe noire avec une fente sur le côté gauche et dont le bout était de couleur dorée et de bottes de la même couleur lui arrivant en-dessous des genoux. Une ceinture à carreaux descendait élégamment sur ses hanches et des chaussettes dans les mêmes tons que sa tenue lui montaient jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Un énorme pendentif pendait à son cou et une sorte de mini-ordinateur était inclus dans un morceau de tissu qu'elle portait au bras droit.

« **Je peux te poser une question ?** demanda la rose.  
\- **Bien sûr,** l'invita Blake.  
\- **Crois-tu que cette histoire d'alliance va fonctionner ?** »

La bleutée resta muette quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans la nature luxuriante de l'île. Finalement, elle reprit la parole :

« **Tous les Supernovaes ont acceptés, ce qui est un bon début. Ils sont prêts à faire des efforts et mettre leur rivalité à l'écart pour accomplir ce plan. On ne peut qu'espérer que ça fonctionne. **»

Hanaé sembla réfléchir un instant et déclara, tout sourire :

« **Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter !** »

Son amie lui rendit son sourire avant que la rose ne commence à partir.

« **Où vas-tu ?** la questionna la bleutée.  
\- **Il faut que j'aille acheter des remèdes et trouver des plantes qui me manquent,** répondit la rose. **Sinon, je ne pourrais plus vous soigner !**  
\- **Fais attention !** lui conseilla Blake tandis que la médecin s'éloignait sur l'île. »

Pour toute réponse, Hanaé agita la main pour lui signifier qu'elle prenait son conseil en compte.

* * *

Eri sentait les regards curieux des habitants de l'île qui la suivaient. En même temps, sa tenue quelque peu sombre ne passait pas inaperçue parmi toutes ses couleurs vives. Un instant elle se prit à envier la tenue colorée de Saeko. Puis elle secoua la tête. Non, seul le noir lui allait, c'était sa couleur, elle ne pouvait pas porter autre chose. Ou plutôt, elle ne _devait_ pas porter autre chose.

Elle soupira en constatant que le Shishibukai qui les accompagnait, attirait moins l'attention qu'elle, même si sa tenue restait terne. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il portait du rouge ? Ou alors parce que tout le monde, y compris les hommes, détournait le regard devant son torse nu. Les habitant de cette île était d'une pudeur presque exagérée mais la capitaine pirate ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination.

Devant eux se dressait un escalier au bout duquel se trouvait un imposant bâtiment en pierre blanche. Comme tous les autres, il avait un toit triangulaire et des colonnes qui soutenaient la devanture. Mais les détails finement sculptés dans la pierre mettant en scène différentes histoires lui donnaient un aspect mystique presque religieux. Les marches de l'escalier qu'ils étaient en train de franchir n'avaient aucunes imperfections, elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé et parfaitement taillées. C'était certainement le bâtiment le mieux entretenu de la ville.

Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée du bâtiment, ils furent accueillis par un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, vêtu d'une toge violette. Ayant une calvitie assez prononcées, le haut de son crâne était nu laissant voir des taches brunes laissées par le soleil. Ses rides creusées formaient une vaste carte de fleuves et de rivières sillonnant son visage et mettaient étonnamment en valeur ses yeux bleus ciel.

« **Bienvenue,** leur souhaita-t-il. **Heureux de vous revoir Monseigneur Dracule,** dit-il en faisant un hochement de tête respectueux envers le Shishibukai que ce dernier lui rendit.  
\- **Peut-on entrer ?** demanda le sabreur.  
\- **Bien sûr !** s'exclama le petit vieux. **Il vous attend à l'intérieur. **»

Le brun lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'engager dans un long couloir, suivit d'Eri qui passa devant le vieux sans un regard, et de Saeko qui avait hoché imperceptiblement la tête en guise de salut.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était dallé de marbre et les murs étaient ornés d'une frise taillée à même la pierre représentant différentes scènes. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Eri observa ces magnifiques reproduction. Elle ignorait de quoi elles parlaient, certainement de l'histoire de cette île, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être subjuguée par le travail minutieux de l'artiste. C'était tout simplement superbe.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une salle au milieu de laquelle trônait une immense table en bois brun. Des chaises étaient disposées tout autour. Tous les Supernovaes avaient été conviés sur Hilsdi pour découvrir son plan et parler de la marche à suivre, aussi la pirate put apercevoir des Supernovaes déjà présents autour de la table.

« **Mihawk, tu es enfin là,** fit une voix masculine. »

La brune se retourna pour enfin rencontrer celui à l'origine de tout ça. Grand, blond, aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, il portait un chapeau sur lequel reposaient des sortes de lunettes et une cicatrice ornait son œil gauche : le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, Sabo.

« **Enchanté,** dit-il en s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes. **Eri Fujiwara et Saeko Kimura je suppose ?**  
\- **C'est bien nous,** confirma Eri d'une voix froide. »

Sabo afficha un sourire satisfait.

« **Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté,** déclara-t-il. **Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.** »

Elles ne se firent pas prier et s'exécutèrent tandis que Mihawk restait discuter avec le blond. Une fois qu'elles eurent prit place, Eri observa les Supernovaes déjà présents. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille n'était pas encore là, par conséquent Luffy, Zoro et Law manquaient à l'appel. Dans la salle se trouvait actuellement Apoo, Hawkins, Kidd, Killer, X Drake et Jewelry Bonney. Une seconde…Bonney ?! N'était-elle pas censée être en prison ?

La capitaine des Purple Roses ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais elle ne put sortir un son : les retardataires avait franchi le seuil et autant dire que la salle qui était particulièrement calme avant leur arrivée, se transforma en concert de cris. Effectivement, entre Luffy qui gueulait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il allait démolir tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Hancock qui ne cessait de voir des gestes affectifs irréels de son bien-aimé et Capone et Urouge qui se disputaient, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce groupe était particulièrement calme. Et au milieu de tout ça se trouvait Zoro totalement indifférent et Law qui se pinçait l'arête du nez, visiblement agacé.

« **Luffy !** sourit Sabo. **Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait !**  
\- **Sabo !** répondit le concerné avec un sourire de trois kilomètres. **J'suis trop content de te voir !**  
\- **Asseyez-vous,** convia le blond en s'adressant au reste du groupe. »

Tous prirent les dernières places qui restaient. Law vint s'asseoir entre Eri et Kidd. Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas de devoir être à côté de son pire ennemi, c'était la seule place qui mettait le plus de distance entre lui et son allié qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

Ces trois jours à bord du Sunny l'avait complètement épuisé. C'était beaucoup trop bruyant et il avait regretté le calme de son équipage qui l'attendait désormais au port de Hilsdi. Décidément, Luffy lui tapait beaucoup trop sur le système. Trop énergique, trop niais, trop…lui. A vrai dire, Law ne supportait pas le Chapeau de Paille autant qu'il l'appréciait. C'était vraiment contradictoire mais il fallait dire que l'énergumène élastique était tout sauf simple.

« **Alors Trafalgar,** railla une voix, **jouer la nounou du Chapeau de Paille n'est pas trop fatiguant ?** »

L'agacement déjà présent chez le médecin, s'accentua à l'entente de la voix de son plus grand rival.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes sarcasmes, Eustass-ya,** répondit-il calmement. »

Kidd ricana et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à titiller le pirate brun mais Mihawk, qui était assis à côté de Saeko, s'interposa d'une voix calme et froide :

« **En acceptant de venir ici, vous avez choisi de mettre vos querelles de côté. Si vous voulez vous disputer, faîtes-le une fois que vous serez sortis.** »

Le roux fronça les sourcils, mécontent de s'être fait rabroué comme un gamin mais ne dit rien.

« **Bien,** s'éleva la voix puissante et claire de Sabo. **Comme vous le savez, vous êtes tous réunis ici pour une raison bien précise : le plan que propose l'Armée Révolutionnaire pour anéantir le système de la Marine.** »

* * *

Blake étudiait tranquillement une carte dans la salle à manger du bateau quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux de ses coéquipières.

« **Répètes un peu ?** criait l'une.  
\- **En plus d'être aveugle, t'es complètement sourde maintenant ?** répondait l'autre sur le même ton.  
\- **Espèce de sapin ambulant ! Viens ici que je t'étripe !**  
\- **J'suis devant toi la lanterne éteinte !** »

La bleutée soupira. Ces deux-là n'arrêteraient donc jamais ? Elle tenta de stopper leur dispute :

« **Les filles,** dit-elle de sa voix douce, **arrêtez de vous battre.** »

Mais les deux concernées ne l'écoutaient même pas, trop occupées à se taper dessus. Totalement ignorée, Blake les regarda faire, légèrement blasée par leur attitude puérile. Elle savait d'avance que ses amies se disputaient encore pour rien, comme d'habitude.

Elle tenta de reprendre l'étude de sa carte en passant outre les deux dindons qui se prenaient le bec. Mais leur bagarre et leurs cris eurent raison d'elle.

« **TSUBAKI ! SILVER ! **»

Les deux concernées arrêtèrent immédiatement de se battre, dévisageant avec surprise leur navigatrice. Ça lui arrivait rarement de gueuler comme ça et il valait mieux pour leur propre bien qu'elles ne continuent pas leur chamaillerie.

« **Franchement,** lâcha Blake une fois calmée, **vous ne pourriez pas grandir un peu ?** »

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent d'un regard noir, lançant des éclairs.

« **C'est pas ma faute si ce danger ambulant a failli me découper !** s'exclama une des jeunes femmes en continuant de dévisager l'autre sans aucune sympathie. »

Elle avait des cheveux verts clairs coupés en carré plongeant. La bleutée haussa un sourcil.

« **Tu n'avais pas cas te trouver dans mon champs d'attaque,** répondit l'autre, tout aussi agressive. »

Celle-ci avait de très longs cheveux rouges qui mettaient sa peau pâle en valeur. La frange qui recouvrait son front était entourée de mèches rebelles indomptables qui lui donnaient un charme indéniable. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que son interlocutrice. Tout était grand en elle, que ce soit ses jambes, ses bras ou même ses yeux bleus foncés. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui lui remontait jusqu'au cou. Il y avait cependant un trou qui laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une fente de chaque côté, dévoilant ses longues jambes musclées. Des bottines chaussaient ses pieds, un long gant couvrait les trois quart de son bras droit et un autre recouvrait sa main gauche. Elle portait d'ailleurs un sabre au fourreau noir de cette main.

« **Ça suffit !** intima Blake d'une voix autoritaire. »

Cette dernière en avait assez. Elle avait accepté de prendre soins des filles, pas de jouer la maman. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir étudier cette carte en paix.

Les deux autres semblèrent enfin se calmer et commencèrent à s'intéresser à ce que faisait leur amie.

« **C'est quelle île ?** demanda la verte en s'asseyant en face de la bleutée.  
\- **Hilsdi,** répondit la navigatrice. **Tu ne devais pas réparer un truc Tsubaki ?**  
\- **J'ai déjà fini,** répondit la dénommée Tsubaki.  
\- **Où est Hanaé ?** voulut savoir la rousse qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de la verte.  
\- **Partie acheter des remèdes,** l'informa Blake. »

Le silence se fit vite rompu par la bricoleuse.

« **Dis Silver…**  
\- **Mm,** fit la rousse.  
\- **Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que l'Armée Révolutionnaire décide d'anéantir la Marine maintenant ? J'veux dire…ils ont libéré pas mal de pays mais c'est encore insuffisant. Et puis, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que la Guerre au Sommet a eu lieu, beaucoup de choses ont été chamboulées. ** »

Silver resta pensive un moment tandis que Blake étudiait sa carte, contente que le calme soit de retour. Finalement, la rousse prit la parole :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te réponde ? Je suis pas dans leur tête !  
**\- **Je me doutais que ton cerveau serait trop diminué pour pouvoir y réfléchir, je vois même pas pourquoi je t'ai posé la question,** fit Tsubaki, un sourire narquois sur le visage. »

La sabreuse allait répondre quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus doucement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs cendré, un panier remplit de légumes sous le bras. Elle regarda ses amies de ses yeux bleus turquoise et leur offrit un magnifique sourire.

« **Les filles !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Notre potager est plein à ras bord !**  
\- **Super Nahoko !** répondit Blake en lui retournant son sourire. **Tu vas pouvoir nous préparer plein de bonnes choses !** »

La dite Nahoko hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Elle déposa son panier et commença à rincer les légumes qu'elle venait de ramasser pour pouvoir préparer à manger.

« **J'espère que ça se passe bien pour Eri et Saeko,** soupira Tsubaki. »

* * *

Hanaé déambulait dans les rues de la ville, un paquet coincé sous le bras. Elle était passée chez un apothicaire et, à sa plus grande joie, il possédait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. A présent, elle profitait de son temps libre pour découvrir la sublime cité construite en pierre blanche. Elle la trouvait vraiment fascinante. Les colonnes taillées étaient vraiment sublime. C'était là un travail précis et rigoureux, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. La jeune femme n'osait imaginer les heures qu'avait dû y passer l'artiste.

Un bâtiment attira tout particulièrement son attention. Plus grand que les autres, un flux incessant de personne entrant et sortant des livres à la main, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'une seule chose : une bibliothèque. Cette information ravit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui pressa le pas pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Mais à son plus grand malheur, quelqu'un la percuta assez violemment pour qu'elle lâche son paquet et que son arrière-train aille dire « bonjour » au sol. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur involontaire.

« **Oh mademoiselle !** fit une voix masculine. **Veuillez m'excuser !**  
\- **Ce n'est rien,** grommela-t-elle. »

Une main se présenta à elle. Elle la saisit et l'homme qui l'avait bousculé l'aida à se relever. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit qu'il était blond, avec une cigarette dans la bouche et des sourcils en vrille. Il lui tendait son paquet qu'il avait ramassé d'un air bienheureux. La médecin le reconnut de suite. Cet homme était…

« **Sanji la Jambe Noire !** s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- **Lui-même,** s'inclina-t-il en vrai gentleman qu'il était. **Puis-je vous demander votre prénom ô magnifique créature ? **»

Hanaé fut un peu déstabilisée par ses manières envers elle. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'un homme la traitait ainsi. Il fallait dire que la gente masculine présente sur Grand Line n'était pas vraiment tendre, surtout dans le monde de la piraterie.

« **Euh…Hanaé,** bégaya-t-elle en attrapant son paquet qu'il lui tendait depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- **Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part,** réfléchit-il. **Oh oui ! Je me rappelle ! Vous faites partie des Purple Roses.**  
\- **Effectivement,** confirma-t-elle.  
\- **Eh bien, déesse tombée du ciel, je suis enchanté de voir que nos équipages respectifs vont collaborer ensemble !** dit-il en se dandinant sur place, des cœurs à la place des yeux. »

Il se mit à déblatérer un flot de paroles incessant que la jeune femme eut du mal à suivre, les yeux toujours en forme de cœurs. La rose se demanda un instant si le blond n'était pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie le poussant à se comporter bizarrement en présence d'une femme. Elle secoua la tête. Impossible, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle maladie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pirate qui n'avait pas cessé de parler alors qu'elle avait arrêté de l'écouter depuis longtemps. Tout de même…Ça pouvait exister une telle maladie ?

Soudain, son interlocuteur reçut un coup sur la tête. Hanaé recula, surprise, et découvrit une femme aux longs cheveux roux qui lui retombaient sur les épaules en de magnifiques boucles.

« **Tu vas arrêter d'emmerder toutes les femmes que tu croises, oui ?** hurla-t-elle sur le pauvre Sanji qui avait une bosse qui grandissait à vue d'œil sur le crâne.  
\- **Nami-swaaan !** pleurnicha-t-il. **Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?** »

La navigatrice des Chapeaux de Paille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ou plutôt aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge tellement elle fut surprise par l'attitude imprévisible qu'avait adopté la rose. Cette dernière s'était rapidement rapprochée du blond qui s'était retrouvé les fesses par terre à cause du coup, avait posé son paquet par terre et commencé à examiner le crâne de Sanji. Celui-ci, tout aussi surpris que sa coéquipière, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce n'est que quand la médecin des Purple Roses prit la parole que son esprit se remis à fonctionner correctement :

« **C'est bon vous n'avez rien,** déclara-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant. **Juste une bosse mais ça devrait vous faire mal pendant deux jours tout au plus.** »

Le blond la regarda hébété, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler les informations. « **Reprenons du début** » se dit-il. Une femme, splendide en passant, l'avait percuté. Il avait aidé cette même femme à se relever et elle ne s'était pas enfuie comme les autres quand il lui avait parlé. Cette femme avait examiné son crâne alors qu'il s'était fait frappé par Nami, qui cela dit en passant le frappait tous les jours, alors qu'elle aurait très bien put ne pas s'en mêler et pour finir, elle lui offrait un magnifique sourire qui l'éblouissait, l'empêchant de voir autre chose que ses superbes cheveux bouclés qui brillaient au soleil. Sa matière grise se remis doucement à fonctionner en grinçant comme les mécanismes d'une machine laissé à l'abandon depuis longtemps.

Il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds.

« **Ne vous en faîtes pas, splendide nymphe des bois, j'ai la tête plus dure qu'il n'y paraît,** la rassura-t-il. »

Elle lui offrit un autre sourire, un peu plus timide cette fois-ci, en se redressant elle-même, son paquet sous le bras.

« **Vous devriez tout de même faire attention,** lui préconisa-t-elle. **Veuillez m'excuser mais il faut que j'y aille,** ajouta-t-elle en regardant le soleil. **Au revoir !** »

Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche sautillante sans un regard en arrière tandis que Sanji et Nami la fixait. Puis le blond tourna vivement la tête vers sa coéquipière, une expression accusatrice sur le visage. « **Je sens la connerie arriver** » pensa la rousse.

« **Tu as entendu ça, Nami-swan ?** dit-il en montrant la rose du doigt. **Il faut que tu arrêtes de me frapper !** »

« **Et voilà** » soupira intérieurement la navigatrice en assenant encore une fois un coup au pauvre cuisinier.

« **Mais pourquoi tu me tapes ?** pleurnicha-t-il encore.  
\- **Parce que tu me tapes sur le système !** répondit la rousse en commençant à partir.  
\- **Nami-swaaan ! Attends-moi !** l'entendit-elle gueuler derrière elle. »

« **Déjà remis** »songea-t-elle, « **c'était bien la peine de pleurnicher** ».

* * *

Une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine remplissait doucement la salle à manger, ouvrant ainsi l'appétit aux trois pirates qui s'y trouvaient. Blake, encore penchée sur sa carte, respirait l'odeur avec envie tandis que Silver et Tsubaki, qui avait cessé toute dispute au bout d'une demi-heure (qui avait paru durer une éternité à la bleutée, ne supportant plus leur cri), se tenaient tranquillement assises, l'une en train d'astiquer son sabre, l'autre rafistolant une de ses armes à feu. Nahoko, quant à elle, continuait de cuisiner les légumes qu'elle avait cueillis pour ravir les papilles de ses amies.

Tout en coupant une tomate, elle pensait à la réunion qui se tenait en ce moment. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour Eri et Saeko. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la pointe d'appréhension qui grandissait dans son estomac. La jeune cuisinière savait parfaitement pourquoi ce sentiment l'envahissait. C'était sa présence à _elle_. Elles ne s'étaient pas revue depuis maintenant plus de deux ans et Nahoko redoutait le moment où elle devrait l'affronter. Elle ignorait si elle en serait capable, si elle pourrait le supporter.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de ruminer ses idées noires. _Elle_ faisait partie de son passé maintenant. Aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé un équipage qui lui plaisait, une capitaine qu'elle respectait et, plus que tout, elle avait trouvé des amies. Tout ça, elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher.

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_  
_Je commence déjà la suite que je mettrais sûrement un peu plus de temps à poster (j'écris plusieurs fictions en même temps, c'est pas toujours facile de jongler de l'une à l'autre)._  
_J'ai une fiction avec un KiddxOC en cours, est-ce que ça vous plairai que je commence à la poster ?_


	5. Début de l'alliance

« **Moi au moins je ne ressemble pas à un pigeon à plumes rouges,** affirma Law le plus calmement du monde.  
\- **Je préfère ça que de ressembler à un panda avec des yeux au beurre noir,** répliqua Kidd plein de colère. »

Un fou rire se fit entendre et les deux pirates se tournèrent vers l'importun qui osait se moquer d'eux.

« **Un problème Chapeau de Paille ?** demanda Law, irrité. »

Mais le plus jeune ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à se tenir les côtes à cause de son fou rire.

« **J'vais m'le faire !** grinça Eustass en commençant une marche décidée vers l'homme élastique. »

Malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour Luffy), Eri le stoppa en se mettant en travers de son chemin. Il la regarda, l'œil mauvais, espérant que ça la fasse bouger. Mais, loin d'être impressionnée, la jeune femme resta immobile, lui renvoyant un regard indifférent.

« **Pousses-toi,** lui ordonna-t-il.  
\- **Nous avons une mission à accomplir,** dit-elle d'un ton froid en ignorant superbement son ordre. **Alors cessez vos gamineries de suite.**  
\- **Ne me donne pas d'ordre,** la menaça-t-il alors qu'il sentait le sourire narquois de l'autre chirurgien de malheur dans son dos. »

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, indifférente à sa menace, avant de se détourner et de continuer son chemin à travers la jungle de Hilsdi tandis que les trois autres pirates continuaient de se chamailler comme des gamins. Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir, fatiguée de les entendre se disputer. Comment était-elle arrivée là déjà ? Ah oui.

_FLASH-BACK :_

Sabo avait terminé d'expliquer son plan aux Supernovaes qui s'étaient montrés coopératifs et étaient restés silencieux le temps qu'il termine. Le plan que proposait l'Armée Révolutionnaire était plutôt simple si on passait outre que les pirates faisant partie des plus dangereux du Nouveau Monde devaient coopérer. Il limitait au plus les risques mais le danger restait malgré tout très présent surtout que cela pouvait aussi ne pas se dérouler comme prévu. Surtout quand on connaissait Luffy. Malgré tout, tous les pirates présents dans la salle donnèrent leur accord définitif pour participer, y voyant chacun un intérêt.

« **Bien,** fit Sabo, réjoui, **dans ce cas, nous pouvons dès à présent lancer la première étape. Capitaine Drake,** fit-il en se tournant vers lui, **tu détiens des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi.** »

Drake hocha la tête, signifiant à la fois qu'il acceptait de parler avec lui et également de partager les informations qu'il possédait.

« **Trafalgar,** continua le révolutionnaire en regardant le chirurgien qui le fixait de ses yeux froids, **j'aimerai que tu partes avec Luffy et Eustass dans la jungle d'Hilsdi.** »

Le Chapeau de Paille fit un sourire de trois kilomètres, apparemment ravi de la nouvelle. Le brun, quant à lui, tiqua à l'entente du prénom de son éternel rival puis fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas particulièrement recevoir des ordres.

« **Pour faire quoi ?** demanda le roux, aussi enchanté que Law de faire équipe avec lui.  
\- **Il y a une grotte en plein ouest,** lui apprit Sabo. **Il s'agit d'un des nombreux repères de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. A l'intérieur se trouve une sorte d'œuf bleu aux bordures dorées. J'aurai besoin que vous le récupériez. Et, comme vous avez pu le constater, la nature d'Hilsdi est abondante et de nombreuses espèces de plantes poussent ici. Trafalgar pourra en profiter pour reconstituer une réserve conséquente.** »

Le Chirurgien de la Mort afficha une moue mécontente.

« **Je vais devoir jouer les médecins pour tout le monde ?** râla-t-il. »

Le blond sourit.

« **Absolument pas,** le rassura-t-il. **Il faut que tu constitues une réserve pour pouvoir la partager avec les médecins des autres équipages.** »

Law sembla se détendre. Certes, il était médecin. Certes, la morale de cette profession lui intimait de soigner n'importe qui étant en mauvaise santé. Mais c'était un pirate et soigner ses ennemis n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et puis, il avait des limites.

Le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire parcourut des yeux la petite assemblée qui se trouvait devant lui, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quand son regard se posa sur Eri, une lueur s'anima dans ses iris. La brune ne le sentit pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« **Amenez Fujiwara avec vous, **ordonna-t-il simplement. »

Luffy tourna son sourire élastique vers elle, visiblement heureux. Enfin, c'était éphémère. Luffy était _toujours_ heureux. Elle, se retint de grimacer. Le travail d'équipe était loin d'être son fort, sauf quand il s'agissait de Saeko. Mais elle se força à hocher la tête, gardant son expression fermée et ses yeux froids. Elle avait accepté cette alliance, elle devait donc se comporter en conséquence.

« **C'est tout,** déclara le blond. »

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, qu'aucun des Supernovaes n'étaient en état de relever le fait qu'ils ne donnaient plus les ordres mais les recevaient. Leur tête était remplit de question qui n'attendaient que des réponses mais chacun savait que le moment de les poser viendrait et qu'il fallait patienter.

Tous se levèrent. Eri se tourna vers Saeko et Mihawk.

« **Y'a-t-il quelque chose en particulier dont tu voudrais me charger ? **lui demanda la blonde sans jeter un regard à Œil de Faucon juste derrière elle qui attendait patiemment qu'elle parle à sa capitaine.  
\- **Non,** répondit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs en sentant les regards de Law et Kidd dans son dos. **Fais ce que tu veux.** »

Saeko fixa les yeux bleus de son amie de ses orbes rougeâtres. Puis elle hocha la tête en comprenant le message silencieux qu'elle lui faisait passer : « **Surveilles Œil de Faucon.** ». Puis elle partit, le bretteur sur ses talons après que celui-ci ai lancé un dernier regard à la brune.

Rapidement, la salle se vida et seuls X Drake, Law, Kidd, Luffy et Eri restèrent en compagnie de Sabo. Celui-ci remis une carte à Trafalgar pour trouver la grotte et le petit groupe se mis ensuite en marche. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ils repartaient demain à la première heure.

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Et la voilà maintenant à marcher avec ces trois idiots qui se disputaient sans arrêts. Malgré la température supportable, cette marche était épuisante dut aux racines qui serpentaient le sol à leur bon vouloir, manquant de les faire tomber à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Ils arrivèrent malgré tout à la grotte tant recherchée après une bonne heure de randonnée, plusieurs bagarres esquivées grâce à Eri et quelques pitreries de Luffy.

A première vue, la grotte n'était rien d'autre qu'un trou sombre béant dans les falaises blanches d'Hilsdi. Mais quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, activant au passage les interrupteurs installés par l'Armée Révolutionnaire (vraiment doués les mecs), éclairant ainsi l'estomac de la falaise, ils purent découvrir une véritable bibliothèque. Effectivement, il y avait un grand nombre d'étagères disposées le plus proches de la paroi rocheuse, toutes remplies à ras-bord de livres, de dossiers, de cartes et de documents en tout genre. Quatre bureaux taillés à la va-vite, se trouvaient au centre de la grotte, donnant un accès facile et rapide à toutes les étagères. Ils débordaient de papiers, certains proche de se retrouver par terre, d'autres mis en évidence au milieu des tables en bois.

Les quatre pirates parcoururent l'endroit des yeux, le découvrant pour la première fois.

« **Eh ben !** s'exclama Kidd. **L'armée Révolutionnaire fait pas dans la dentelle quand il s'agit de faire des recherches.** »

Law pensait exactement la même chose, mais se garda bien de le dire à voix haute, cela l'aurait amené à reconnaître qu'il était d'accord avec l'autre idiot, ce qui l'aurait tué sur place. Cependant, cette constatation consolida un peu plus sa confiance dans le plan de Sabo. L'Armée Révolutionnaire avait longuement étudié chaque détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient et les dangers qui les attendaient.

« **Ah ah ah !** **C'est énorme ce truc !** s'écria Luffy en tenant une loupe devant son œil, lui donnant une forme grotesque. **Traffy ! Je te vois tout bizarre !** »

Le dénommé « Traffy » se pinça l'arête du nez pour la énième fois de la journée et décida d'ignorer son abruti d'allié pour se concentrer sur la paperasse présente sur l'un des bureaux. Ils avaient un œuf à trouver mais cela n'empêchait pas un petit coup d'œil sur les renseignements de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Après tout, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Kidd faisait le tour des étagères, faisant peu attention à leur contenu. Il se fichait de trouver ce fichu œuf ou pas, il était là simplement pour la forme. Eri, quant à elle, observait la côte des différents dossiers présents sur une étagère, sans un mot, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Chacun découvrait l'endroit à sa manière, oubliant plus ou moins l'objectif de leur présence ici.

Pendant que Luffy faisait l'idiot avec les différents objets qu'il trouvait, Trafalgar continuait de lire les documents se trouvant sur le bureau en face de lui, les écartant une fois qu'il les avait survolé. Quand il tomba sur un dossier ne comportant pas de nom. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur des avis de recherche, celui de Robin ornant la pile. Etonné, il commença à regarder chaque avis du dossier qu'il avait dans la main. Le second était une personne qui ne lui disait absolument rien. Comme le troisième. Et le quatrième. Puis, arrivé au cinquième, il reconnut le visage décorant la feuille. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux bleus. Elle regardait l'objectif de l'appareil qui l'avait pris en photo d'une manière désintéressée, les deux roses bleus ornant son crâne relevant la couleur de ses yeux.

Law n'en revenait pas. Cet avis de recherche qui n'était pas censé être rendu public, avait réussi à se retrouver malgré tout dans un dossier de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus fut la somme versée pour la capture de la personne concernée.

« **Fujiwara-ya,** appela-t-il d'un ton neutre. »

A l'entente de son nom, Eri se retourna, tout comme Kidd et Luffy. Elle vit le chirurgien tenant un avis de recherche à bout de bras, pointé dans sa direction. Merde. C'est tout ce qui lui passa par la tête. Alors, comme ça, l'Armée Révolutionnaire possédait un exemplaire de son avis de recherche ? Ils étaient plus doués que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle leva les yeux vers Law. Il la dévisageait de son regard gris orageux, ne laissant rien transparaître. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la capitaine pirate se sentit frissonner devant ce regard si inquisiteur. Pas qu'elle ait peur mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait avec ses yeux, la laissant nue et sans défenses. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand un bras élastique vint s'allonger jusqu'à la feuille que tenait Law pour lui arracher des mains et la ramener au voleur qui l'observa, surpris bien qu'un sourire heureux ornait son visage.

« **500 millions de Berrys ?!** s'exclama Luffy. **Tu dois être super forte ! Tu voudrais pas te battre contre moi ?**  
-** Je doute que ce soit réellement le moment pour ça,** siffla Law en ne décrochant pas son regard de la Supernovae. »

Kidd fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, cette femme avait une prime plus élevée que la sienne ? Son égo masculin prit un sacré coup. Il arracha la feuille des mains du Chapeau de Paille pour vérifier s'il ne le faisait pas marcher. Mais non. Cette femme avait bel et bien une prime plus élevée que la sienne. En lisant l'avis de recherche, il avisa le surnom que la Marine lui avait donné : L'Ange Déchu. Pas très original, voire même risible. Mais le roux était loin de se douter combien ce surnom lui allait à merveille.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour avoir une telle prime ?** demanda-t-il, agressif. »

Elle le considéra de ses yeux bleus avant de se détourner pour se reconcentrer sur la tâche qu'elle avait commencé avant d'être interrompu, en lui répondant :

« **Ça ne vous regarde pas.**  
\- **Etant donné que nous formons maintenant une alliance, ça nous regarde,** affirma Law qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard. »

La sonnette d'alarme qui s'était mise à sonner quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, recommençait à faire du bruit. Sa méfiance envers Eri se renforça après cette découverte. Il ignorait beaucoup trop de choses à propos d'elle et elle cachait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il l'entendit soupirer. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait montrer un signe quelconque d'exaspération. Jusque-là, elle avait toujours eu une façade fière et indifférente, consolidant l'impression de force et d'assurance qu'elle dégageait.

Elle laissa tomber sa contemplation des dossiers sur l'étagère pour se retourner face au Supernovae à 440 millions de Berrys.

« **Tu détestes ne pas avoir d'informations sur tes ennemis, n'est-ce pas Trafalgar ?** dit-elle alors calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

A ces paroles, l'air sembla devenir plus lourd tandis que la tension entre les deux pirates augmentait considérablement. On pouvait parfaitement sentir que l'ambiance était électrique. Ils se défiaient du regard, se provocant mutuellement, se jaugeant pour connaître les limites de l'autre, pour savoir qui craquerait le premier. Luffy les observa, un air sérieux s'étant emparé de son visage. Law lui faisait toujours la morale lorsqu'il fonçait tête baissée mais lui n'était vraiment pas mieux. Même s'il restait silencieux, il répondait très clairement à la provocation de la jeune femme en la gratifiant d'un regard polaire, tellement glacial que l'on aurait presque pu sentir la neige tomber et le froid s'insinuer dans la grotte. Après réflexion, c'était peut-être la première fois que le jeune pirate voyait son allié réagir ainsi. Il se demanda si cette femme avait quelque chose de spécial qui faisait perdre ses moyens au chirurgien.

Kidd, lui, se délectait du spectacle qu'on lui offrait. Non seulement les deux pirates étaient à deux doigts de se battre mais en plus de ça, il voyait le grand self-control de Trafalgar tomber en miette à cause d'une simple provocation. Peut-être que son rival n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune femme ? Qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet au point qu'il perde complètement son système de raisonnement ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en foutait un peu à vrai dire. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de voir si le brun allait finir de perdre le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait ou non.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui parut durer une éternité pour tous, Eri ouvrit la bouche et prit la parole :

« **Laisse-moi te dire une chose, monsieur le chirurgien : Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.** »

Le roux aurait pensé que ça aurait été la phrase de trop et que Law aurait définitivement perdu son self-control. Mais, à son plus grand désarroi, cela sembla lui redonner l'esprit qu'il avait égaré. Ses muscles contractés de détendirent d'un seul coup, comme s'il évacuait toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé, son regard redevint aussi indifférent et froid qu'à l'accoutumé et la main qui préparait son nodachi à l'attaque relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le fourreau.

Satisfaite, la brune retourna à son occupation première sans plus de cérémonie tandis que Luffy recommençait à faire joujou avec le globe qu'il tenait dans la main. Kidd s'appuya contre la paroi rocheuse. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu une phrase de ce genre. La main caressant son menton, il réfléchissait à où et quand il avait bien pu entendre des paroles semblables. Puis il se souvint. « **Laisse-moi te dire une chose.** » lui avait la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. « **Mon capitaine n'est pas la personne que tu crois qu'elle est.** ». Il observa la Supernovae à 500 millions de Berrys. Qui était-elle réellement ?

Law continua d'analyser les différents avis de recherches du dossier. Il les passait distraitement devant ses yeux, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il avait failli perdre son sang-froid et, par la même occasion, ternir sa réputation. Cette femme le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements sans avoir à trop pousser. Comment était-elle capable d'un tel exploit ? Etait-ce parce qu'il se méfiait particulièrement d'elle ? Ou bien parce que ses yeux bleus le déstabilisaient ? Ces même iris qui scrutaient chacun des individus dans leur champ de vision avec une telle insistance, qu'ils semblaient vous dévoiler au grand jour, trouvant vos secrets les plus enfouis, devinant vos sentiments les plus cachés, découvrant votre personnalité dans les moindres recoins, vous soumettant à une analyse des plus poussées, comme si rien ne pouvait leur échapper. Oui, les yeux d'Eri Fujiwara le perturbaient.

Il continuait de faire défiler les avis de recherche en y jetant des brefs coups d'œil quand l'un attira à nouveau son attention. C'était une jeune femme à la peau lisse que celle d'un bébé et aux cheveux bouclé roses. Elle souriait timidement à l'objectif en le fixant d'un œil turquoise peu assuré tandis que sa frange semblait agitée par le vent, découvrant son large front. Elle rappelait quelqu'un au chirurgien bien qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Cette fille avait un léger air de ressemblance avec Bonney, bien que celle-ci ait les cheveux lisses et les yeux foncés. C'était vraiment infime, tellement qu'un œil peu avisé aurait pu ne pas le voir, mais leurs traits étaient pratiquement pareils et leur silhouette se rapprochait énormément.

Il lut la présentation. Nakamura Hanaé appelée également l'Ingénieur : 54 millions de Berrys. Il resta perplexe. Drôle de surnom pour une femme. Puis une idée fugace lui traversa l'esprit, lui faisant momentanément oublier la feuille de papier qu'il avait entre les mains.

« **Quelqu'un sait comment Jewelry-ya est sorti de prison ?** demanda-t-il. »

Luffy secoua la tête en signe de négation. Law s'en doutait un peu. Il était arrivé en même temps que lui, comment aurait-il pu être au courant ? Il se tourna vers Eri, occupée à lire un dossier. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle lui répondit que non sans pour autant lever la tête. En désespoir de cause (et à son plus grand agacement), il dut se tourner vers son éternel rival. Ce dernier afficha un sourire fier, signe qu'il connaissait la réponse et qu'il était satisfait de savoir quelque chose que Trafalgar ignorait. Il se retint de le couper en rondelles pour effacer son sourire arrogant.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous le dire, Eustass-ya ?** s'impatienta le médecin.  
\- **Voyons Trafalgar,** répondit le roux, son sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres grenat, **laisses moi savourer cet instant.**  
\- **Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton humour narquois,** siffla le brun.  
\- **Tu ne l'as jamais été,** répliqua le Supernovae à 470 millions de Berrys. **Bref,** ajouta-t-il comme si de rien n'était, **le bonbon…** »

Il vit Eri relever un sourcil.

« **…ou Jewelry, comme vous l'appelez, n'est en fait jamais allée en prison.**  
\- **Hein ? Mais son arrestation était à la une du journal !** s'exclama Luffy, complètement perdu.  
\- **Effectivement,** leur apprit Kidd. **Les marines ont bel et bien arrêté une personne ce jour-là, mais il ne s'agissait pas du bonbon.**  
\- **Et qui était-ce ?** demanda Trafalgar, agacé que son ennemi fasse exprès de les faire languir.  
\- **Une personne tout à fait inconnue, déguisée avec une ressemblance parfaite. Une sorte de sosie quoi,** déclara le roux. »

Law fronça les sourcils et Luffy afficha une moue dubitative. Le magnétiseur soupira.

« **Jewelry fait partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire,** dit-il comme si c'était évident, **comme Œil de Faucon et la princesse serpent. Cette fausse arrestation était parfaitement prévue et les marines n'y ont vu que du feu.**  
\- **Donc, une innocente est en train de pourrir en prison à la place de Jewelry,** conclut le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
\- **Innocente qui s'est porté volontaire,** affirma Kidd. »

Trafalgar décida de ne pas répondre. Lui et son rival avait une conception des choses très différente et cela aurait mené à un nouveau débat sans issue. A la place, il observa Eri. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la conversation, plongée dans l'étude d'un autre dossier. C'était le cinquième. Ou le sixième. Il n'avait pas fait très attention. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans ses dossiers pour qu'elle s'y intéresse autant ?

Kidd s'était rapproché d'un des bureaux (le plus éloigné de Law bien entendu) et s'était mis à fouiller dans la paperasse. Luffy s'ennuyait, ne trouvant plus d'objet avec lequel jouer, il décida donc de rejoindre son allié pour s'occuper. Enfin, « s'occuper » selon Luffy n'a pas vraiment la même définition que le commun. Aussi, s'empara-t-il de l'avis de recherche de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses que Law avait reposé et s'exclama :

« **Elle ressemble drôlement à Bonney cette fille !** »

Eri releva vivement la tête, comme interpellée. Ce que le Chirurgien de la Mort ne rata pas. Alors comme ça, elle était trop obnubilée par son dossier pour participer à leur conversation mais elle réagissait à la phrase de Luffy ? Elle posa le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains pour ensuite se diriger vers les deux alliés. Elle arracha presque la feuille des mains du plus jeune pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

« **C'est normal,** déclara-t-elle, **elles sont sœurs.** »

Le Chapeau de Paille la dévisagea comme si elle était un Alien descendu sur Terre. Trafalgar se contenta de légèrement relever un sourcil tandis que Kidd regardait l'avis de recherche par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« **Le bonbon a une sœur ?** questionna-t-il.  
\- **Puisque je vous le dis,** répondit la capitaine des Purple Roses.  
\- **Mais cette fille porte pas le même nom que Bonney !** contra Luffy.  
\- **C'est un pseudo,** comprit Law. »

La Supernovae marqua un instant de satisfaction, comme si elle s'était attendu à ce que ce soit lui qui comprenne le premier.

« **Hein ?** fit le rookie de 19 ans. **Na-ka-mu-ra,** lit-il. **C'est un pseudo ça ?**  
\- **Pas ce nom-là abruti !** s'exclama Kidd. **Jewelry. Le vrai nom du bonbon est Nakamura.** »

Luffy regarda Eri, une intense concentration marquant ses traits. Cette dernière se demanda ce qu'il y avait de compliqué à comprendre là-dedans mais elle était loin de se douter qu'en dehors des combats, l'esprit du jeune brun était vraiment lent. Le chirurgien observait le pirate à 400 millions de Berrys. Il commençait à bien le connaître et savait que quand le Chapeau de Paille prenait une telle expression, une connerie suivait souvent le mouvement. Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche, il l'interrompit :

« **Comment sais-tu ça ?** demanda-t-il à la brune. »

Elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui, ces yeux qui fascinaient Law autant qu'ils le faisaient s'en méfier.

« **Cette fille fait partie de mon équipage,** lui apprit-elle. »

Kidd ricana.

« **Donc les avis de recherche soit disant gardés précieusement par la Marine, arrivent quand même à se retrouver entre les mains de l'Armée Révolutionnaire,** dit-il.  
\- **Pas tous,** répliqua Eri. **Seulement le mien et celui d'Hanaé.**  
\- **En parlant de ça,** fit Trafalgar, **combien êtes-vous dans l'équipage des Purple Roses ?** »

La pirate se retint de sourire. Décidemment, le Chirurgien de la Mort était décidé à en savoir plus sur elles et il ne lâcherait certainement pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. En un sens, cela lui plaisait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas croisé quelqu'un comme lui et ça lui manquait. Mais elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger ses amies et ce statut d'inconnues leur permettait de se mettre à l'abri. Plus il en saurait sur elles, plus elles seraient en danger. Révéler qu'Hanaé était la sœur de Bonney était déjà quelque chose de risqué. Mais Eri avait envie de voir jusqu'où Law pouvait aller, quelles étaient ses limites. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent qui aimait avoir un coup d'avance sur ses adversaires. Il calculait ses plans au détail près, ne laissant rien lui échapper. Se retrouver ainsi à s'allier à des inconnues ne lui plaisait guère. C'est pour ça que la capitaine voulait le tester. Bien sûr, elle-même prenait des risques. En lui livrant des informations, aussi futiles soient-elles, il pourrait rapidement faire le lien entre beaucoup d'entre elles et se rapprocher d'informations beaucoup plus subtiles et secrètes. Mais avant que ce ne soit le cas, il faudrait certainement des semaines, voire des mois et Eri aurait le temps de réagir. C'est pourquoi elle prenait ce risque.

« **Nous sommes sept,** lui apprit-elle.  
\- **C'est très peu,** fit Kidd, surpris. **Surtout pour un équipage du Nouveau Monde.**  
\- **Effectivement,** répliqua-t-elle. **Mais cet équipage compte deux Supernovaes ainsi que d'autres pirates toutes plus douées les unes que les autres.**  
\- **Crois-tu que tes subordonnées soient aussi douées que tu le prétends ? **sourit le roux, plutôt malsain. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux bleus en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« **Ce ne sont pas mes subordonnées mais mes amies,** dit-elle. **Et elles m'ont déjà prouvé plus d'une fois leur valeur. Donc, oui, je crois qu'elles sont aussi douées que je le prétends.** »

Cette réplique eut le miracle de retirer le don de parole de Kidd qui se contenta de grogner. Comprenant que la discussion était close, Eri reposa l'avis de recherche à sa place avant de dire :

« **Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons une mission à accomplir.** »


	6. Confrontation et accord

Sabo se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers le port. Sa conversation avec le capitaine Drake lui avait appris bien plus qu'il n'osait espérer. Les anciens marines étaient vraiment des sources inépuisables d'informations. Grâce à lui, il en savait désormais plus que nécessaire.

Les embruns marins lui soufflant sur le visage lui apprirent qu'il s'approchait de sa destination. Il avait un but précis en tête et espérait que la personne qu'il désirait voir se trouvait sur son bateau.

Il songea un instant à l'entrevue qu'il avait eu avec les Supernovaes. Tout s'était déroulé sans accros et les pirates semblaient prêts à faire cause commune. Mais le blond savait parfaitement que les rivalités persistaient, ce qui ne pourrait certainement pas les aider. Il fallait qu'ils soient soudés et non divisés pour affronter le projet de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Le frère de cœur de Luffy comptait sur les jours à venir pour rapprocher les ennemis maintenant alliés et mettre toute rancœur de côté. Il savait que la tâche serait ardue mais il se devait de réussir. Pour Dragon, pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire, pour le monde entier et puis surtout…pour Ace.

Un éclair de nostalgie s'empara de lui. Le brun lui manquait. Indéniablement. Son visage heureux lui manquait, sa joie communicative lui manquait, son sourire radieux lui manquait, son estomac gros comme celui d'un éléphant lui manquait, même sa fâcheuse narcolepsie lui manquait. Tout, absolument tout.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver, étant à l'autre bout du monde quand la Guerre au Sommet avait eu lieu. Il avait seulement pu prier. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait prié. Et celui que l'on appelait communément « Dieu » ne l'avait pas écouté. Ace était mort sans se douter un seul instant que son frère adoptif était, lui, bel et bien vivant. Quand le blond avait vu la vie quitter le pyromane via les écrans de l'île où il se trouvait, son cœur s'était tellement serré qu'il n'avait pas pu respirer. Il avait cru qu'un poids immense lui comprimait les poumons, les empêchant de fonctionner. L'inconscience l'avait rattrapé sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était ensuite réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle on lui avait expliqué que des civils l'avaient ramené ici. Une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, l'horrible réalité avait eu un malin plaisir à l'écraser de tout son poids. Les images de la mort de son frère s'étaient mises à défiler en boucle dans son esprit sans s'arrêter. Il se souvint s'être agrippé les cheveux comme si les tirer allait faire sortir ses terribles souvenirs de sa tête. Il se souvint qu'il avait hurlé comme un malade, joignant dans son cri toute la tristesse, le désespoir et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il se souvint qu'il avait versé des larmes abominablement douloureuses qui étaient allées s'écraser misérablement sur le drap blanc qui le recouvrait. Il se souvint qu'il avait cru devenir complètement fou tellement cette atroce réalité l'étouffait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'était même pas sûr que Luffy s'en soit également sortit.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Même si Ace lui manquait et que son souvenir ravivait une blessure encore fraîche, il continuait d'aller de l'avant pour défendre la cause qu'il soutenait depuis toujours, pour débarrasser ce monde des pourritures qui le gouvernaient, ces mêmes pourritures qui avaient ordonné l'exécution de son frère adoptif.

Il leva la tête. Il était arrivé à destination. Il observa le bateau qui se dressait devant lui. Plutôt petit, il n'en restait pas moins imposant.

Il grimpa sur la passerelle qui reliait l'embarcation à la terre ferme pour finalement arriver sur le pont du navire. Là, il tomba nez à nez avec une des jeunes femmes de l'équipage du bateau. Elle le regardait de ses yeux bleus, à la fois étonnée et méfiante.

« **Bonjour,** dit-il. **Je suis Sabo, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.**  
\- **Oh alors c'est vous ?** fit-elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. **Je m'appelle Blake, enchantée.** »

La bleutée le surprenait. Une seconde avant, elle était méfiante et maintenant elle lui sourirait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Il lui rendit tout de même son sourire, avec un peu plus de retenue.

« **Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?** voulut-elle savoir.  
\- **J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Kimura,** répondit le blond.  
\- **Désolée,** s'excusa-t-elle, **mais elle n'est pas encore revenue.**  
\- **Bien, je reviendrai plus tard alors,** annonça-t-il en commençant à se détourner.  
\- **Pourquoi ne pas rester ?** »

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qu'il savait être la navigatrice de l'équipage, un air surpris sur le visage. Avait-il bien entendu ? Semblant comprendre son désarroi, Blake s'expliqua :

« **Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. Et puis on mange plutôt bien ici. **»

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire éblouissant. Le blond se contenta de lui offrir une petite risette, bien que l'attitude de la bleutée lui donnait envie de sourire comme un idiot. Il y avait dans son allure quelque chose de très maternelle qui réveillait son âme d'enfant en manque d'amour parental. Le besoin de se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme pour ressentir cette affection le prit mais il le réfréna aussitôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer pour un coureur de jupons. Surtout que ça lui enlèverait toute crédibilité auprès des Supernovaes qu'il était censé gérer.

Il suivit la navigatrice à l'intérieur du bateau des Purple Roses, découvrant une salle à manger assez grande pour accueillir au moins quinze personnes, reliée à une cuisine à l'américaine ouverte sur la pièce, simplement séparée par un bar en bois simple. Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'air, mêlant des senteurs marines à d'autres plus épicées. Il observa la jeune femme qui semblait cuisiner avec un amour évident.

De taille moyenne, sa peau hâlée démontrait de nombreuses années passées au soleil. Ses longs cheveux cendrés étaient remontés en une queue de cheval pour qu'il ne la gêne pas dans son activité. Sa longue frange aux mèches rebelles lui chatouillait le bout du nez mais laissait apercevoir ses yeux d'un bleu des plus clairs. Tout comme sa capitaine, deux roses bleues ornaient le côté gauche de son crâne, contrastant avec la couleur de sa crinière. Elle était habillée assez légèrement d'un haut blanc aux bordures bleues foncées qui recouvrait son cou et laissait son ventre, ses bras et ses épaules à découvert, ainsi que d'une courte jupe bleutée elle aussi cachant à peine les rondeurs de ses fesses. Une longue chaussette blanche sur sa jambe droite complétait sa tenue impudique avec des bottines noires.

Sabo serra le poing. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie le temps d'une nuit et ses besoins masculins commençaient à se faire ressentir. Surtout devant une femme aussi peu vêtue. Avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait en se baladant dans cette tenue ? Car il se doutait bien que plus d'un avait dû avoir du mal à se contenir à cette vue. Si seulement ils s'étaient contenus. Il l'espérait pour la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. L'expérience d'un viol n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus plaisant.

Heureusement pour lui, une distraction à cette tentation séductrice lui permis de penser à autre chose.

« **Qui est-ce ?** demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.  
\- **L'homme à l'origine de cette alliance insensée,** répondit une voix calme et posée. »

Le blond se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle à manger où se trouvait Saeko, parfaitement droite, trahissant un contrôle total d'elle-même. Elle affichait son habituel masque de neutralité, ne montrant aucune expression. Le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire devait bien admettre que cette jeune femme l'impressionnait. Il était difficile de deviner ses pensées et l'aura qu'elle dégageait avait quelque chose…d'intimidant.

Derrière la blonde se dressait Mihawk, la dépassant d'une bonne tête. Sabo le salua d'un hochement de tête puis il se concentra sur la seconde des Purple Roses. Elle le dévisageait de ses yeux rougeâtres et le blond aurait juré qu'une lueur interrogatrice y brillait mais il était tellement dur de la déchiffrer qu'il doutait de l'avoir aperçu. Toujours en le fixant, elle se mit à marcher en direction de la table autour de laquelle étaient assise deux autres jeunes femmes. Sa démarche hypnotisa le frère de cœur de Luffy. Féline, c'était à peine si ses pieds touchaient le sol, ils le frôlaient dans un silence dangereux. Cette femme était loin d'être inoffensive.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit, désignant la place libre en face d'elle pour inviter Sabo à en faire de même. Il s'installa sur le siège plutôt confortable qu'elle lui indiquait tandis que Mihawk prenait place sur celui à sa droite. Les autres jeunes femmes de l'équipage les observaient sans intervenir, elles laissaient à leur seconde le soin de s'occuper de leurs invités et se contentaient d'attendre la suite.

« **Très bien,** fit Saeko. **Venons en directement au fait : Que me voulez-vous ?**  
\- **Qui vous dit que je suis venu pour vous ?** répliqua Sabo.  
\- **Je me doute que l'ex contre-amiral X Drake n'a pas fait que vous parler du beau temps,** déclara-t-elle. **Et je sais que vous ignorez tout de moi. Donc je vous repose la question : Que me voulez-vous ?** »

Elle avait gardé un ton neutre tout le de sa tirade, de même que son visage était resté de marbre. Décidemment, le self-control de cette jeune femme était véritablement impressionnant.

« **Des réponses,** annonça-t-il.  
\- **Je ne promets pas de toutes vous les donner,** répliqua-t-elle. »

Le blond eut un micro sourire. Ainsi, elle était disposée à lui donner quelques informations, tant mieux.

Mihawk tendit l'oreille. Il n'avait rien put tirer de la jeune femme, alors autant profiter de l'occasion qui lui était donné d'en découvrir un peu plus sur le « mystère irrésolu » comme ils aimaient l'appeler dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette femme l'intriguait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle justement ? Le bretteur avait toujours aimé en savoir un minimum sur les personnes qu'il côtoyait, que ce soient de simples connaissances où des personnes bien plus proches. Juste au cas où.

« **Vous êtes une ancienne assassin, n'est-ce pas ?** voulut confirmer Sabo. »

La blonde le fixa un instant de ses yeux rougeâtres, dans un silence de plomb. Elle n'exprimait rien, aucune émotion ne semblait arriver à franchir la barrière qu'elle s'était forgée. Mais les yeux affutés de Mihawk aperçurent sans mal l'imperceptible sursaut de ses doigts.

« **Je vois que X Drake est plutôt bien renseigné,** répondit-elle. **Mais je suppose que ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant étant donné le rang qu'il a occupé.**  
\- **Le capitaine Drake connaît bien plus de choses que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer,** rétorqua le blond.  
\- **Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.** »

Les deux protagonistes semblaient se livrer un duel verbal qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient abandonner, juste pour prouver sa supériorité sur l'autre. En réalité, Saeko cherchait simplement à tester l'homme en face d'elle. Elle voulait voir s'il était réellement digne de diriger cette alliance.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par Nahoko qui déposait devant elle une tasse de thé fumante. La jeune femme put apercevoir que Sabo en avait également une devant lui. Quant à Œil de Faucon, il avait demandé un verre de vin rouge.

La blonde releva les yeux pour de nouveau fixer le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

« **Pourquoi avoir choisi une telle profession ?** lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle ricana intérieurement. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle avait eu le choix ? Qui choisirait d'ôter des vies pour la plupart innocentes ? Ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions, elle lui répondit :

« **Qui sait…** »

Sabo se retint de soupirer. Cette femme voulait le faire tourner en bourrique avec ses réponses on ne peut plus évasives et ses provocations à peine dissimulées. Obtenir des informations de sa part se révélait plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas démonter :

« **Pour qui est-ce que vous travailliez ? **»

Mihawk observait attentivement la jeune femme. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur le pont du navire quelques jours plus tôt lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à deviner. Quelque soient les circonstances, son visage restait de marbre et son ton neutre. Il se demandait si c'était son ancienne nature d'assassin qui faisait qu'elle s'était forgé une barrière autour de son esprit où s'il y avait une autre raison.

Le bretteur ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix mais elle l'impressionnait. Même ses yeux transperçant n'arrivaient pas à lire en elle. Mais, malgré tout, il arrivait à percevoir de légers tics, presque imperceptible, qui lui révélaient les pensées les plus fortes de la blonde. Ainsi il pouvait dire qu'à la façon dont elle avait légèrement retroussé le nez, un certain mépris l'habitait. Mais pourquoi ?

Ne pas arriver à discerner correctement Saeko le troublait, l'énervait et le captivait tout à la fois. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait fait de la jeune femme ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, pourquoi se protégeait-elle ainsi même entourée de ses camarades, pourquoi ne laissait-elle transparaître aucunes émotions ? Pour lui, cela sonnait comme un défi. Et il n'avait jamais perdu aucun défi.

« **Des gens peu recommandables.** »

La voix de la blonde sortit le sabreur de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sabo qui semblait agacé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Mihawk pouvait le comprendre : il était venu pour des réponses et n'en avait obtenu aucune. Il était pourtant très clair qu'elle le faisait exprès et le blond ne se laisserait aucunement avoir par son petit jeu qui visait à le faire perdre patience.

« **Êtes-vous une utilisatrice de Fruit du Démon ?** relança-t-il, ne s'attardant pas sur la réponse de la blonde.  
\- **Non.** »

L'affirmation claire et nette le surprit. C'était la première information précise qu'il obtenait. Il décida de voir si Saeko était plus ouverte sur ce sujet.

« **Avec quoi vous battez-vous ?**  
\- **A votre avis, quelle est l'arme la plus efficace et discrète pour un assassin ?** »

Le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire réfléchit un instant.

« **Une dague,** souffla-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« **Effectivement,** confirma-t-elle. »

Sabo prit une gorgée de son thé, pensif. Kimura avait vraiment l'air d'avoir gardé tous ses enseignements d'assassin, sa démarche légère et le fait qu'elle utilisait une dague le prouvait amplement. Elle était dangereuse, Dragon l'avait su sans même l'avoir rencontré, c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Mihawk de la surveiller. Il savait que le Shishibukai était le plus à même de la « gérer ».

Le blond finit sa tasse et se leva.

« **Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller,** déclara-t-il. **Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, mademoiselle Kimura.** »

Elle se leva à son tour.

« **Laissez-moi vous raccompagner,** dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Le frère de cœur de Luffy la suivit et, une fois sur le pont, il prit encore une fois congé avant de descendre la passerelle et de s'éloigner du navire.

La blonde l'observait s'enfoncer dans les rues d'Hilsdi, d'un regard inquisiteur. Il n'avait pas craqué. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était énervé. Cet homme recelait bien des surprises.

Elle entendit des pas dans son dos et se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Mihawk.

« **Comme je m'y attendais, vous ne livrez pas d'informations aussi facilement,** constata-t-il.  
\- **Cela vous déçoit-il ?** »

Il s'approcha de la rambarde et y prit appuis juste à côté de la blonde qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il plongea ses orbes d'or dans celles plus rouges de la pirate. A son grand étonnement, il crût y déceler une lueur amusée mais elle fût tellement fugace qu'il pensa l'avoir rêvé. Son envie de discerner les émotions de la jeune femme lui faisait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas.

« **Je me demande ce qui vous ferait parler, **dit-il dans un souffle, fixant toujours le regard rougeâtre de Saeko.  
\- **La torture ne marche pas sur moi,** affirma-t-elle sans détourner les yeux. »

Le brun laissa un micro sourire passer la barrière de ses lèvres en baissant légèrement la tête, cachant ainsi ses iris derrière son large chapeau.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnes pas ?** fit-il en relevant le visage pour la contempler de nouveau. »

Elle le considéra un instant avant de détourner la tête et d'admirer Hilsdi dont les rues respiraient la joie de vivre. Un éclair mélancolique traversa ses yeux mais Mihawk ne put le voir.

Voir cette île qui transpirait le bonheur la rendait incroyablement triste. Elle aussi aurait voulu vivre une vie normale, avoir des parents normaux, jouer avec des gamins normaux, rigoler normalement comme le faisaient les habitants devant elle en ce moment même. Oui, elle aurait aimé ne pas être cette femme fermée et froide. Elle désirait tellement pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses émotions mais quelle que soit la situation, elle n'y arrivait pas, comme si son esprit refusait purement et simplement de s'ouvrir.

« **Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu pirate ?** demanda-t-elle au bretteur après quelques minutes de silence. »

Surpris, il ne réagit pas de suite et la regarda, cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Mais, comme d'habitude, son visage et son esprit étaient cloisonnés. Le brun reposa son regard sur l'océan qu'il observait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« **Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?** répliqua-t-il. **Après tout, vous ne répondez pas non plus à mes questions.** »

Saeko le fixa et il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette répartie. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la blonde se sentit à la fois énervée et amusée. Alors comme ça, le Shishibukai voulait jouer à ça ? Soit. Elle savait que lire l'esprit du brun pourrait se révéler compliqué mais voir clair dans le sien était carrément impossible. Autant dire qu'elle avait un certain avantage. Le jeu promettait d'être intéressant.

« **Je vous propose un marché,** reprit-il.  
\- **Je vous écoute.**  
\- **Je réponds à vos questions et vous répondez aux miennes.** »

La seconde des Purple Roses sembla réfléchir un instant. Le marché était plutôt simple mais quelque chose lui posait problème : il ne pouvait être équitable que si les questions l'étaient aussi.

« **Très bien,** dit-elle. **Mais les questions devront être égales.**  
\- **Cela va de soi.** »

Le Shishibukai fut ravie qu'elle accepte cet accord. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur cette femme bien trop mystérieuse. Bien sûr, ce marché impliquait qu'il devait également révéler des choses sur lui mais c'était un risque à prendre.

« **Je vous laisse commencer le premier,** l'invita Kimura. »

Le bretteur médita un instant. Il ne devait pas commencer par lui poser une question trop personnelle, il savait que la blonde lui donnerait une réponse détournée. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que les questions devaient être équivalentes. Non, il devait y aller petit à petit en débutant par les grandes lignes pour atteindre les détails. Il la mettrait ainsi en confiance et elle lui répondrait plus facilement et plus ouvertement. Et ça lui évitait de se mettre dans des positions trop inconfortables. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« **Est-ce la véritable couleur de vos yeux ?** »

Saeko attendit un court instant avant de lui répondre :

« **Non.** »

Ce simple mot eut pour effet de soulever bien d'autres questions que Mihawk mourrait d'envie de poser à la blonde mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre. C'était à lui de lui donner une réponse.

« **Et vous ?** demanda-t-elle.  
\- **C'est leur véritable couleur,** lui apprit-il. »

La pirate ancra son regard dans le sein comme pour redécouvrir cette teinte or qui caractérisait le faucon. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ces yeux avaient quelque chose de captivant maintenant qu'elle savait que cette nuance était authentique.

« **Si ce n'est pas leur vrai couleur…** »

La voix grave su Shishibukai la sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était.

« **…alors de quelle couleur sont-ils ?** »

Saeko détourna le regard pour contempler une nouvelle fois les rues d'Hilsdi qui commençaient à s'illuminer d'une lueur rosé sous le soleil couchant. L'astre brûlant semblait embraser l'océan du Nouveau Monde, le colorant d'une teinte orangée comme s'il prenait feu. C'était absolument magnifique.

Elle resta muette pendant longtemps et Mihawk crût qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Puis elle prit finalement la parole :

« **Marron,** déclara-t-elle. **J'ai des yeux marron.** »

Le brun crût déceler dans la voix de la jeune femme une certaine mélancolie mais rien n'était vraiment sûr avec elle.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle commença à se diriger vers la salle à manger. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« **Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour le moment. **»

Puis elle passa la porte. Le bretteur resta encore un moment dehors, profitant de la brise marine qui soufflait légèrement, avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.


	7. Accrochage et virée nocturne

_Hello ! _  
_Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard de ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas m'étendre mais certaines circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu poster avant._

_Voici un petit résumé pour vous remettre dans l'histoire :_  
_Après avoir accepté l'alliance, Eri, Luffy, Law et Kidd sont tous les quatre envoyés dans un repaire des Révolutionnaires pour récupérer un mystérieux œuf._  
_De son côté, Sabo en apprend un peu plus sur Saeko et décide d'aller la voir sur le navire des Purple Roses. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne semble pas très réceptive et a l'air de plutôt s'amuser de la situation._  
_Dans la même soirée, Mihawk parvient à lier un accord avec la pirate blonde._

* * *

Eri soupira. Les trois autres idiots étaient assez loin devant elle et trop occupés à se disputer pour l'entendre.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver l'œuf que leur avait demandé Sabo par hasard grâce à une bêtise de Luffy qui avait, par la même occasion, renversé pas mal d'étagères. Cet adolescent était ingérable. Comment pouvait-il être capitaine ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient enfin terminé cette mission.

La brune observa encore une fois l'œuf assez gros qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas voulu le confier à une des trois brutes, ils l'auraient cassé à la première occasion. Elle contempla la couleur bleu roi de l'objet quadrillée d'une teinte dorée qui réfléchissait la nuance orangée du soleil couchant. Elle ignorait à quoi servait cet engin mais il avait l'air d'avoir de la valeur. L'Armée Révolutionnaire semblait disposer de moyens suffisants à la réalisation de leur grand projet.

Elle se reconcentra sur les trois zigotos devant elle qui lui montraient le chemin sans le savoir. Les racines des arbres d'Hilsdi étaient vraiment énervantes. Elles rampaient partout sur le sol, prenant un malin plaisir à essayer de vous faire trébucher. L'Ange Déchu se demandait encore comment les habitants de cette île avaient pu construire une ville sur un terrain si peu accueillant.

Soudain, son Haki de l'Observation l'avertit d'un danger tout proche. Serrant l'œuf contre elle, elle effectua un rapide saut vers l'arrière afin d'éviter le kunai qui vient se planter juste devant ses pieds. Elle releva vivement la tête vers les branches de l'arbre d'où était sortie l'arme. Les trois autres pirates s'étaient arrêtés pour se retourner vers la brune, sur le qui-vive.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. La forêt était parfaitement calme. Trop calme. Plus aucun oiseaux ne chantaient, plus aucun insectes ne rampaient, plus aucun rongeurs ne grouillaient. Law avait attrapé la garde de son nodachi, prêt à dégainer, tandis que les deux autres fixaient les alentours, méfiants.

Quand, tout à coup, une forme sauta des hauteurs des arbres dans l'intention d'écraser la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci l'évita en faisant un bond souple. Elle atterrit juste devant ses alliés qui s'étaient tournés vers l'imposteur.

« **Je ne l'ai vu venir qu'au dernier moment,** confessa Eri. **Impossible de le voir avec le Haki. **»

Trafalgar ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car l'individu en face d'eux leur fonça dessus. Le brun pu voir à sa course lourde et sa carrure imposante qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Sa masse musculaire était véritablement impressionnante, nul doute que si la pirate se l'était pris en plein dedans, elle n'aurait pas pu se relever.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort analysa la situation. Ce type était seul contre eux quatre et il chargeait sans hésiter. Il y avait deux options : soit il était complètement fou, soit il cachait un atout. Un atout qui ne tarda pas à se montrer puisque sept autres bonhommes les encerclèrent avant de les viser d'une rafale de kunais et de couteaux de lancer.

Le brun se prépara à créer sa « room » pour renvoyer ces armes à leurs propriétaires mais, à son plus grand étonnement, elles vinrent se cogner contre une paroi cristalline comme du verre, la fissurant quelque peu sous les impacts. Mais une fois les armes repoussées, les fissures disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Eri qui avait une main levée paume vers la cime des arbres, l'autre tenant fermement le précieux œuf qu'ils devaient ramener. Elle arborait un visage à la fois contrarié et concentré. Certainement qu'être tombée dans une embuscade ne lui plaisait guère. Ça n'était pas vraiment le cas de Trafalgar qui pouvait en profiter pour observer discrètement les capacités de la Supernovae, ces mêmes capacités qui avaient sûrement participé à la prime plus que conséquente sur sa tête. Mais, pour le moment, le brun était plutôt…perplexe. Il ne s'attendait franchement pas à ça. Quel genre de pouvoir possédait-elle ?

« **Cooool !** s'exclama Luffy. **Ça ressemble au pouvoir de Bartelemeo ! Euh non c'est pas ça…Bartelo…Bartolemeo…Bartolomeo !** »

Law se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'y avait que le Chapeau de Paille pour se préoccuper de détails aussi inutiles dans un moment pareil. Il reporta son attention sur leurs ennemis.

Tous armés jusqu'aux dents, équipés d'un arsenal qui ferait rougir le meilleur des ninjas, ils étaient tous vêtus de la même tenue : pantalon et haut de toile, cagoule et sandales, le tout d'un noir très sombre. Visiblement bien entraînés puisqu'ils parvenaient à camoufler leur présence, la totalité de leurs adversaires avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Les couteaux de lancer et les kunais plantés dans le sol se mirent à se soulever dans les airs. Kidd, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, avait activé son pouvoir et faisait à présent tournoyer les armes autour d'eux, tenant les ninjas à l'écart. Puis, en ayant marre du manque d'action, il les renvoya à leurs propriétaires. Dit propriétaires qui évitèrent avec facilité les projectiles. Ce fut comme un signal. Tous les hommes se jetèrent sur les pirates qui esquivèrent les coups de pieds et de poings plongeant sur eux.

Eri se débrouillait comme elle le pouvait, une main tenant l'œuf qui ne pouvait donc pas lui servir, elle se contentait d'éviter les deux ninjas sur elle afin d'évaluer leurs capacités. Le mastodonte, qui semblait être le leader et l'avait attaqué plus tôt, ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté gauche pour soustraire son visage à un coup de poing qui aurait très certainement été douloureux. Mais cet acte la déséquilibra et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son centre de gravité, le sous-fifre lui faucha les jambes. Elle tomba à terre en laissant échapper l'œuf qui roula un peu plus loin, une racine lui bloquant le passage et le retenant. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier. Le colosse amorçait déjà son énorme poing.

Elle tourna sur sa droite au dernier moment et pu entendre la main de l'homme frappait durement la terre, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle profita de la fumée, qui la cachait momentanément à la vue du ninja, pour se relever. A peine eut-elle posé correctement ses deux pieds sur le sol qu'un kunai sortit en sifflant de derrière un arbre pour venir lui érafler l'épaule. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la blessure minime qu'elle ne chercha même pas empêcher de couler.

Le mastodonte lui fonça à nouveau dessus, poing en avant, mais cette fois-ci elle ne chercha pas à esquiver. Au contraire, elle resta sur place et plaça sa paume à hauteur de son visage, face à son adversaire. Au moment où il abattit sa main fermée, elle contra avec sa paume. L'attaque du ninja s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des doigts de la jeune femme et, pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. L'offensive de l'homme vêtu de noir resta en suspens.

« **Repulsio,** murmura la capitaine pirate. »

Aussitôt, le colosse fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il vola trente mètres plus loin, arrachant involontairement racines, herbe et fougères sur son chemin. Les arbres de la forêt luxuriante d'Hilsdi qui les entouraient virent leur tronc se pencher dangereusement, comme s'ils s'écartaient vivement pour laisser passer une force invisible, découvrant le ciel teinté d'orangé sous le soleil couchant.

Le chef des ninjas traversa à toute allure les trois autres champs de bataille qu'occupaient les alliés, stoppant les combats qui s'y déroulaient, pour aller misérablement s'écraser contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Il tomba au sol, complètement inconscient, le visage recouvert de sang et le poing en miette.

Le silence se fit. Tous avaient arrêté de se bagarrer pour observer Eri. Celle-ci constata que ses alliés en avaient presque fini avec leurs ennemis et que ceux encore debout la dévisageaient, éberlués (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle supposait, difficile de savoir avec leur cagoule). Retrouvant leur esprit, ils détalèrent comme des lapins pris en chasse en hurlant de peur.

Satisfaite, Fujiwara déclara en regardant le mastodonte :

« **Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort…** »

Kidd laissa tomber l'homme qu'il tenait par la gorge. Bordel qu'elle l'énervait ! Non seulement elle faisait détaler leurs adversaires, les empêchant de s'amuser, mais en plus elle s'en vantait ! Il allait l'étriper !

« **Shishishishishi ! T'as un pouvoir trop bizarre !** fit Luffy, enjoué.  
\- **C'est certain,** confirma Law en rengainant son nodachi.  
\- **Oï !** s'énerva Eustass. **Qui t'as demandé de te mêler de mon combat ?!** »

La jeune femme fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait jusqu'ici et qui surprit les trois pirates : elle afficha un sourire narquois.

« **Ta fierté masculine prendrait-elle quelques coups depuis que tu as découvert que je te dépassais ?** le provoqua-t-elle. »

Trafalgar se retrouva sans voix pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que la pirate était bien plus jolie quand elle sourirait, bien que le sourire qu'elle arborait en ce moment soit railleur. La seconde était qu'il voyait que la jeune femme était capable d'afficher autre chose qu'un visage froid et distant. La dernière était qu'elle avait compris que Kidd était quelqu'un de facile à agacer et en jouait. Ça s'annonçait mal.

Lui savait que même s'il lançait des piques au roux, il ne ferait que lui répondre. Mais elle avait touché un point sensible du Supernovae à 470 millions de Berrys et le brun le connaissait assez pour savoir que son orgueil était gravement atteint à cause de la brune. Aussi décida-t-il d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

« **Peu importe, ces hommes ne sont plus en état d'attaquer. Retournons au port.** »

Eri tourna son visage vers lui en prenant son expression réservée avant d'aller récupérer l'œuf toujours coincé par la racine.

Le chirurgien avait vraiment du mal à la suivre. C'était elle qui les rabrouait dès qu'ils commençaient à se chercher mais elle provoquait Kidd à la première occasion qui se présentait. C'était vraiment contradictoire.

Une touffe de plume bordeaux se posta à côté de lui.

« **La prochaine fois que tu interviens,** l'avertit Eustass, **je te tue.**  
\- **Essayes un peu,** répliqua ironiquement le brun. »

Deux bras passèrent au-dessus de leur tête pour aller s'accrocher à une branche d'arbre non loin de la jeune femme quelques mètres devant eux. Trafalgar se tendit immédiatement alors que Luffy atterrissait, tout sourire, aux côtés de Fujiwara. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot allait encore faire ?

Eri venait de ramasser l'œuf et regardait l'adolescent de son habituel air distant.

« **Dis,** commença-t-il, **c'est quoi comme pouvoir ? C'est vachement balèze !** »

Le capitaine des Kidd Pirates releva un sourcil. Ce gamin avait une franchise qui l'étonnerait toujours. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré sur Sabaody, c'était la chose qui l'avait le plus frappé chez lui hormis son air niais. Ceci dit, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, il considérait ça comme une qualité.

Il observa ses deux alliés, lui aussi intéressé par la réponse à cette question. Il remarqua alors que l'Ange Déchu et le Chapeau de Paille faisaient la même taille. Ce gamin n'était vraiment pas grand.

« **Il s'agit du Seijin No Mi** (Fruit Saint), lui apprit la brune. »

Son interlocuteur pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« **T'es un ange alors ?** demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme, au lieu de lui répondre, le fixa longuement. Les bruits de la forêt avaient repris leur concerto, brisant le silence quelque peu lourd qui s'était installé entre les pirates. Kidd commençait à sérieusement s'interroger sur le bon fonctionnement de l'ouïe de la capitaine des Purple Roses quand elle reprit la parole :

« **Non.** »

Un mot. Trois lettres. Et pourtant, Law trouvait qu'il exprimait bien plus de choses qu'une simple négation. Il ignorait si les deux autres l'avaient aussi perçut, ce ton dur derrière lequel une immense tristesse était retenue par un barrage aussi solide que de l'acier. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de cette souffrance mais elle le frappa tellement fort qu'il se prit à vouloir le découvrir.

Le brun songea qu'Eri était une personne bien complexe. Secrète, mystérieuse et distante, elle avait un bon contrôle d'elle-même et semblait plutôt indépendante, du genre à ne pas se lier facilement. Ensuite il y avait cette impression de force qui se dégageait en permanence d'elle, comme un message interdisant de l'approcher et que seul les plus courageux osaient défier. Et ses yeux…d'un bleu perçant qui vous devinaient d'un seul regard. Cette femme était…troublante. Oui, c'était le bon mot.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Trafalgar ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il fixait sans la voir l'égratignure présente sur l'épaule de la pirate. Le réalisant soudainement, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui l'observait d'un œil méfiant sans pour autant bouger. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui empoigna le bras pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la blessure. On ne savait jamais.

« **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

La brune soutint son regard sans flancher. Pourtant, intérieurement elle se sentit céder. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'avait dû affronter de pareil regard. Gris sombre comme un ciel orageux, terriblement profond et tellement…froid.

« **Je suis médecin,** répondit-il d'un ton catégorique. **Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je laissais des patients potentiels sans soins ?**  
\- **Ce n'est qu'une égratignure,** rétorqua-t-elle en retirant son bras de la poigne du Supernovae. **Et puis j'ai déjà un excellent médecin dans mon équipage, **ajouta-t-elle en se détournant. »

Le brun se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il fallait qu'il rajoute têtue à la liste des adjectifs qualifiant la jeune femme.

« **Elle t'a soufflé, **le railla Kidd en passant à côté de lui pour la suivre.  
\- **Et bien, au moins je ne suis pas le premier,** répliqua Law, rappelant ainsi au roux que la brune lui avait déjà cloué le bec. »

* * *

A peine arrivée sur son bateau, Eri se fit aborder (pour ne pas dire agresser) par les filles de son équipage. Non, elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment inquiétées mais voulaient tout de même s'assurer que leur capitaine allait bien. Ce que la jeune femme s'empressa de leur confirmer, pressée de souffler un peu.

A présent, elles étaient toutes autour de la table de la salle à manger, accompagnées de Mihawk, en train de prendre le repas que Nahoko avait préparé durant l'après-midi. Au menu : cabillaud aux herbes de Provences et ratatouille faîte maison. Le tout accompagné d'un vin blanc rapporté de leur dernière longue escale.

« **C'est super bon Nahoko,** la complimenta Hanaé. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme aux cheveux cendrés lui fit un sourire enchanté que lui rendit la rose.

L'ambiance à la table était bonne enfant. Silver et Tsubaki, l'une à côté de l'autre (au plus grand malheur de certaines), se disputaient encore une fois mais c'était devenu une habitude pour les filles de l'équipage. Un peu moins pour Mihawk qui n'était là que depuis deux jours et qui avait du mal à supporter les conflits enfantins des deux compères, même s'il s'évertuait à ne rien montrer derrière son masque dur et froid. Blake et Hanaé discutaient vivement tandis que Nahoko les écoutait en silence, intervenant parfois. Eri, quant à elle, observait sa seconde, à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

En effet, la blonde semblait préoccupée. Complètement ailleurs, elle mangeait machinalement son plat sans rien dire, se contentant simplement d'écouter les paroles de ses amies plongées en pleine conversation (ou dispute, cela dépendait pour qui). Bien sûr, le visage on ne peut plus neutre de la jeune femme ne laissait absolument rien paraître, ce qui faisait qu'aucune de ses coéquipières n'avait remarqué l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Mais la capitaine pirate était loin d'être dupe, elle la connaissait trop bien pour ça.

La brune décida d'interroger sa meilleure amie plus tard. Elle prit une bouchée de son poisson en se reconcentrant sur son assiette.

* * *

« **Alors comme ça, Sabo a réussi à obtenir des informations te concernant,** murmura Eri. »

En face d'elle, Saeko hocha la tête.

« **Je pense qu'il les a eu de Drake,** déclara-t-elle. **C'est un ancien marine, gradé qui plus est, ce ne serait pas très étonnant qu'il sache pas mal de choses sur nous deux.**  
\- **Et particulièrement sur toi,** compléta la brune, pensive. »

Son amie ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

La capitaine soupira. D'accord, le blond avait réussi à en savoir plus sur elles. Et alors ? A quoi ça l'avançait de savoir que Saeko était une ancienne assassin et venir l'interroger tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas ? Cette affaire était loin d'être claire. Elle se massa machinalement les tempes, sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez. L'ancien contre-amiral avait sûrement dut livrer pas mal d'informations, donc Sabo devait en savoir suffisamment sur elles. Alors pourquoi venir interroger la blonde ? Et lui poser des questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses ?

« **Je me demande la même chose,** lui dit sa seconde. »

Eri releva la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait réfléchi tout haut.

« **Qu'en penses-tu, Saeko ?** la questionna la brune. »

La jeune femme assise dans le sofa du bureau de la capitaine des Purple Roses ne répondit pas de suite, semblant trier les idées de son esprits pour sélectionner celles qui lui paraissaient les plus probables. Puis elle finit par secouer négativement la tête avant de planter ses yeux rougeâtres dans ceux bleus azur de sa meilleure amie.

« **Je ne comprends pas ce que cherche Sabo,** déclara-t-elle. **Il a certainement assez d'informations en sa possession, que veut-il savoir de plus ? **  
\- **Je ne sais pas…,** murmura son interlocutrice en fermant doucement les yeux, laissant son menton se poser sur ses mains croisées accoudées à son bureau. »

Puis, elle rouvrit vivement ses globes oculaires, comme si elle venait tout juste de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« **Dans le repère de l'Armée Révolutionnaire,** affirma-t-elle, **il y avait pas mal de dossiers. J'ai fouillé un peu et j'en ai trouvé un sur chacune d'entre nous. Le tien était complètement vide.**  
\- **Et les vôtres ?** voulut savoir la blonde.  
\- **La plupart était étonnamment complets,** lui apprit la brune**. Il y avait toutes sortes d'informations dedans. L'âge, le poids, la taille et même jusqu'à la description totale de nos capacités.** »

Saeko fronça les sourcils.

« **Trafalgar a également trouvé un dossier comprenant différents avis de recherches,** continua la capitaine. **Il y avait le mien et celui d'Hanaé.**  
\- **C'est impressionnant,** releva la blonde. **Comment ont-ils pu se procurer ces avis de recherches ?**  
\- **Je n'en ai aucune idée,** admit Eri. **Mais cela prouve qu'il faut se méfier de la puissance de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.** »

Sa seconde répondit par un « mmm » affirmatif, confirmant les dires de son amie. Cette découverte était à la fois intrigante et inquiétante. Il fallait découvrir comment Dragon et ses hommes avaient réussi à se fournir autant d'informations à leur sujet et éviter au maximum qu'ils en découvrent plus. Elles bénéficiaient d'un statut qui leur assurait une certaine sécurité. Si leur identité était compromise, leur statut volerait en éclat. Il fallait à tout prix que ça n'arrive pas.

« **Qu'en est-il de l'œuf que vous deviez récupérer ? **voulut savoir l'ancienne assassin.  
\- **Il est déjà en possession de Sabo,** répondit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. »

Eri se leva et déclara :

« **Je vais faire un tour en ville. Tu m'accompagnes ? **»

La blonde secoua la tête.

« **Pas ce soir, désolé,** s'excusa-t-elle. »

Aussitôt, une lueur rieuse s'anima dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

« **Aurais-tu un rendez-vous ?** lui demanda-t-elle, narquoise. »

Saeko leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de sa capitaine. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour oser la taquiner sur ce sujet.

« **Non,** lui dit-elle. **Je n'ai simplement pas envie de sortir.** »

La brune afficha un sourire bienveillant sans pour autant dévoiler ses dents.

« **Comme tu veux,** annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Elle ouvrit l'entrée mais ne sortit pas directement. Au lieu de ça, elle se retourna pour regarder son amie, une moue taquine sur le visage.

« **Surtout n'oublie pas de lui voler quelques Berrys après !** la provoqua-t-elle gentiment avant de s'en aller sans attendre une quelconque réponse. »

Restée dans le sofa, Saeko essayait de paraître exaspérée mais le sourire amusé ornant ses lèvres contredisait tout effort voulant passer la barrière de son visage.

* * *

Law était également sorti faire un tour en ville à la fois pour se changer les idées, évacuer ses envies de sexe et aussi parce qu'il avait donné quartier libre à ses subordonnés qui devaient en ce moment même être en quête d'une compagnie féminine ou alors complètement bourré dans un bar du port. Car, même si la ville dans laquelle ils avaient accosté semblait remplit d'habitants tous plus pudiques les uns que les autres, le port abritait nombres de pubs pour tous les goûts, servant de refuge à des serveuses à la beauté qui était propre aux femmes d'Hilsdi. Autrement dit, un vrai régal pour les hommes ayant passés de longs mois en mer qui y trouvaient à la fois l'alcool et le sexe. Enfin, encore fallait-il savoir séduire sa proie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Trafalgar ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de ce côté-là. Pas qu'il soit vaniteux mais son physique attirait sans problème. Toutes les femmes adoraient sa peau hâlé et son bouc dont il prenait grand soin. Et puis, les années d'entraînements et de combats lui avait bâti un corps fin et musclé qui était loin d'être repoussant. Le seul problème était sa réputation. Bien qu'il l'appréciait, rare étaient les courageuses demoiselles qui osaient parler avec lui, de peur de se faire disséquer sur le champ. Mais, avec le temps, le chirurgien avait appris les maniements du jeu qu'était la séduction et s'en servait parfaitement. Aucunes femmes qu'il abordait ne lui résistaient.

C'est avec un esprit confiant et son allure assuré qu'il se dirigeait calmement vers le bar le plus proche, respirant les embruns marins que lui apportait la légère brise. Le clapotis incessant des vagues contre la coque des bateaux était plutôt régulier et apaisant tandis que la musique enjouée provenant des pubs invitait à faire la fête. C'était un contraste vraiment saisissant. D'un côté le calme, de l'autre le bordel. Les deux donnaient un mélange vraiment intriguant.

Tout aussi intriguant que la présence de la capitaine des Purple Roses quelques mètres devant lui, surprenant le Supernovae qui s'arrêta net. La jeune femme était couchée sur une racine particulièrement grosse et qui sortait du sol. Ses longs cheveux tombaient, venant lécher la terre de leur pointe, et une de ses mains pendait dans le vide tandis que l'autre était occupée avec une mèche sombre de sa crinière, la frottant machinalement entre son index et son pouce. Les jambes repliées, elle fixait le ciel étoilé sans vraiment le voir et ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de la présence du pirate, non loin d'elle. Le brun sauta sur l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur cette pirate qui piquait sa curiosité.

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha. La position dans laquelle la capitaine se trouvait était intrigante. Ainsi, elle avait l'air presque…vulnérable. Comme si elle laissait apparaître ses faiblesses et sa fragilité. Cependant, elle finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Law et tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui sans pour autant bouger autre chose que sa tête. L'assurance et la force qu'elle dégageait habituellement revinrent alors au galop, brisant ce moment. Son regard frappa le chirurgien de plein fouet et le déstabilisa. Encore une fois. Tellement scrutateur, tellement…insidieux.

Il ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et continua de s'approcher de la jeune femme d'un pas sûr et confiant, son fidèle sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Le temps était venu de répondre à des questions laissées sans réponses.


	8. Soirée

_Hello ! _  
_Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai énormément de retard et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai plus mon ordi aussi souvent qu'avant et pas de chapitres d'avance donc ça devient difficile de poster toutes les semaines._

_Bref, je suis contente de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans mais je vous promet de mettre un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre._

_Comme je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance, j'ai décidé de poster une fiction KiddxOC en parallèle. Donc, une semaine je posterai un chapitre de L'histoire d'une alliance, et l'autre je posterai un chapitre de ma fiction KiddxOC. J'espère pouvoir vous faire patienter comme ça._

_J'ai eu le bonheur de recevoir mes premières reviews sur ce site, ce qui m'a vraiment motivé ! Donc un énorme merci à Katy Crazy Fire et Kallys pour leur commentaires positifs qui m'ont fait terriblement plaisir._

_Voilà, voilà. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

Nahoko se promenait tranquillement sur le port, regardant l'horizon noire, seulement éclairée par les étoiles qui semblaient plonger dans l'océan. Le clapotis incessant des vagues contre le ponton de bois auquel était amarrés les bateaux avaient quelque chose de reposant qui la rassurait.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la lune qui avait tout juste la forme d'un croissant. La jeune femme pouvait entendre la musique provenant des bars, bien qu'elle soit largement étouffée avec la distance qui la séparait des bâtiments. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'ambiance qui y régnait. Trop d'hommes.

Elle soupira. Bien qu'elle ait quitté son île natale pour partir avec Eri il y avait de ça presque 3 ans, elle avait toujours du mal avec la gente masculine. Elle se demandait si elle arriverai un jour à s'y habituer.

Un bruit de talons claquant sur le sol vint se rajouter aux chants des vagues et à la musique des bars. Intriguée, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux cendrés se tourna vers la provenance du son…et se figea.

Devant elle, se dressait Boa Hancock dans toute sa splendeur, ses longs cheveux bruns toujours aussi soyeux et sa peau blanche toujours aussi lisse. Elle avançait vers elle en affichant un sourire bienveillant qui, malgré elle, fit faire un bon au cœur de Nahoko.

La panique la prit mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant, complètement tétanisée. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas encore. Elle savait pertinemment que cet affrontement devrait avoir lieu un jour où l'autre, mais il était encore trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à l'impératrice, pas maintenant, alors que l'alliance venait juste de se former et qu'elle devait intégrer l'idée qu'elle allait devoir coopérer avec son ancienne reine. Alors, par lâcheté, elle voulut fuir.

La jeune femme amorça un mouvement de recul dans l'intention de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée à la capitaine des pirates Kuja. Cependant, alors qu'elle posait son pied sur le sol et se préparait à sprinter, la Shishibukai l'interrompit :

« **J'ai changé, Nahoko,** déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher. »

La jeune pirate stoppa son mouvement sans pour autant lui répondre, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux bleus qui reflétait à la fois sa curiosité et son angoisse.

L'impératrice serpent soutint son regard sans ciller et, le visage sérieux, elle reprit :

« **Si seulement tu prenais la peine de discuter avec moi au lieu de t'enfuir, tu t'en rendrais compte.** »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, s'observant, essayant de lire les réactions de l'autre, de deviner ses pensées. Puis, finalement, Nahoko ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler, avant de se raviser et de se mettre à courir.

Elle savait que Hancock ne la suivrait pas mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sprinter le plus vite possible pour mettre de la distance entre elle l'impératrice serpent, pour fuir les paroles qu'elle avait entendu et oublier la sincérité qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de la brune. Non, elle n'était définitivement pas prête.

* * *

« **Je suis soulagée que ton arrestation ne soit qu'une mise en scène. J'ai vraiment cru que tu te trouvais à Impel Down.** »

Bonney considéra un instant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en face d'elle.

« **Franchement Hanaé ! Je ne suis pas si faible !** râla-t-elle. **De nous deux, celle qui devrais se faire le plus de soucis, c'est moi.**  
\- **Je sais me défendre,** répliqua la médecin des Purple Roses.  
\- **De un, tu es loin de mon niveau et de deux, je suis ta grande sœur donc tu ne devrais pas me répondre,** conclut Jewelry en prenant une gorgée de sa coupe de rhum. »

Attablées dans un pub où la joie régnait en maître, les deux jeunes femmes profitaient de cette soirée pour se retrouver. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, alors toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour discuter.

Hanaé ne répondit pas à sa sœur, la sachant trop têtue et butée. Au lieu de ça, elle observa les personnes se trouvant dans le bar.

La plupart, pour ne pas dire la totalité, étaient des hommes, saouls le plus souvent, qui dansaient maladroitement sur la musique enjouée de l'accordéon, amusant ainsi la galerie qui ne cessait de rire devant leurs frasques. Des serveuses au charme typique d'Hilsdi se baladaient entre les tables, plateau rempli de chopes de différents alcools en main. Certains de leurs homologues masculins tentaient des approches plus ou moins discrètes afin de tenter séduire les belles barmaids. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se prenaient presque tous des refus clairs et nets. En fait, il y avait bien un homme parmi tous les autres qui réussissait à charmer les sublimes sommelières et il était plutôt victime de son succès : Eustass Kidd.

Assis à l'autre bout de la salle, ils attiraient les femmes qui servaient comme des mouches. Et il avait l'air de ne pas vraiment s'en plaindre.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?** lui demanda la voix de sa sœur. »

Hanaé sursauta quand elle s'aperçut que le visage de Bonney était juste à côté du sien. La capitaine s'était penchée à la même hauteur que la rose pour essayer de voir ce qui semblait fasciner sa cadette.

L'aînée prit soudain un air malicieux qui réveilla une alarme dans la tête de la plus jeune. Jewelry se tourna vers sa sœur en souriant espièglement.

« **Ne serait-ce pas Eustass Kidd qui monopolise à ce point ton attention ?** questionna-t-elle. »

La médecin des Purple Roses ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

« **Serais-tu attirée par lui ?** attaqua la Supernovae. »

Hanaé rougit encore plus en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle inventait ?!

« **P…Pas du tout !** parvint-elle difficilement à articuler. »

Sa sœur s'écarta d'elle en rigolant bruyamment.

« **Tu es toujours aussi prude !** constata-t-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son rhum. »

La plus jeune baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse, le visage toujours aussi rouge. Son aînée sourit. Elle aimait mettre sa sœur dans l'embarras, la voir rougir de gêne était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours adoré. Et qui était terriblement amusant en prime. Enfin, sa cadette restait toujours fidèle à elle-même : pudique, timide et discrète. En y réfléchissant bien, elles étaient l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre. Sûrement que les chemins différents qu'elles avaient emprunté étant plus jeunes y était pour beaucoup. Ainsi que leur différence d'âge. 4 ans de différence, ça n'est pas négligeable.

Bonney soupira avant de finir son verre de rhum. L'ambiance ici commençait à l'étouffer.

« **On sort ?** proposa-t-elle à sa frangine. »

Cette dernière opina du chef avant de se lever et de suivre Jewelry à l'extérieur.

* * *

Blake marchait tranquillement, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Tous les navigateurs avaient été convoqués par Sabo afin qu'il puisse leur remettre l'Eternal Pose de leur prochaine destination. Dis Eternal qu'elle avait maintenant autour du poignet.

Le blond leur avait donné tous les renseignements possibles sur l'île suivante. Il leur faudrait environ 12 à 15 jours de navigation, cela dépendait des conditions et tous savaient qu'elles étaient imprévisibles dans le Nouveau Monde. Surtout que pour atteindre leur prochaine escale, répondant au doux nom de Nisky, il fallait passer par une zone à courants forts. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une île hivernale. Les circonstances pour s'approcher allaient être désastreuses.

Malgré tout, Blake était heureuse. Ce rassemblement lui avait permis de découvrir les navigateurs des autres équipages avec qui elle avait pu discuter, notamment avec Bepo, navigateur et second de Trafalgar Law, qu'elle trouvait tout simplement adorable.

Elle retournait à présent sur le bateau des Purple Roses pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil durant laquelle elle laisserait son imagination inventer les contours de Nisky. Elle commençait à apercevoir le navire quand elle reconnut une forme masculine non loin, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle sourit un instant avant de s'approcher.

« **Tu t'es encore perdu, Roronoa-san ?** voulut-elle savoir. »

La tête de cactus resta dubitatif pendant quelques secondes puis son visage s'illumina, montrant qu'il semblait se souvenir d'elle. Il desserra la prise qu'il avait sur ses sabres mais ne les quitta pas pour autant. Il était toujours méfiant vis-à-vis de la navigatrice.

« **A vrai dire,** commença-t-il, **je cherchais le Sunny.** »

Blake lui offrit un sourire qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir. Celui-ci était à la fois amusé et maternel. Une sensation que Zoro avait oublié depuis bien longtemps, lui caressa tendrement le cœur. C'était horrible la façon dont cette femme le faisait se sentir comme lorsqu'il tenait encore la main de sa mère, un grand sourire niais et heureux collé sur les lèvres. Ça l'agaçait autant que ça le comblait.

L'aura mature que dégageait la bleue avait quelque chose de rassurant et qui vous ramenais en enfance, un peu comme si elle incarnait la mère dont tout le monde rêvaient. Et les sourire qu'elle offrait avaient quelque chose de doux et d'agréable qui ferait baisser les armes à n'importe qui. Mais pas à Roronoa. Malgré l'apparence fragile et frêle de la jeune femme, il ne baissait pas sa garde. Tout avait une face cachée.

« **Il n'est pas loin de notre bateau,** lui indiqua la pirate. **On peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux,** proposa-t-elle. »

Le vert considéra l'offre un instant avant de l'accepter. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à marcher sur le ponton en compagnie de la bleutée. Cette dernière observait la mer d'un air songeur, semblant plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

« **Quelle est notre prochaine destination ?** demanda le bretteur, plus pour la forme que par intérêt. »

La navigatrice tourna ses yeux lapis lazuli vers lui avant de lui répondre :

« **Nisky, une île hivernale.** »

Zoro hocha la tête puis le silence se réinstalla. Seul leurs pas claquant le bois du ponton, la musique des bars et le roulis des vagues venaient briser le mutisme dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur marche silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent leur navire respectif. A quelques pas de celui des Purple Roses, Zoro se stoppa. Blake se stoppa à son tour avant de se tourner vers le sabreur, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

« **Luffy nous a dit que votre capitaine avait une prime de 500 millions de Berrys, **commença l'ancien chasseur de pirate. **Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter une telle prime ?** »

La jeune femme le considéra un moment, surprise. Comment avait-il su pour le montant de la prime d'Eri ? Leur avis de recherche étaient censés être gardés secret !

Elle se força à reprendre considération avant de parler :

« **Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser cette question, Roronoa-san. Et, malheureusement pour toi, je doute qu'Eri accepte de te répondre. Cependant, je pense que beaucoup se pose des questions comme toi. Les réponses finiront par venir, vous saurez en temps voulu. Mais saches une chose : Eri n'est pas ton ennemie.** »

Le second des Chapeaux de Paille resta interdit devant la réplique de la pirate. La maturité et le bon sens avec lequel elle avait abordée la réponse à sa question le déroutait quelque peu.

La navigatrice se détourna et commença à monter la passerelle la menant à son bateau. Une fois sur le pont, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le bretteur.

« **Bonne nuit,** lui souhaita-t-elle, son magnifique sourire de retour. »

Puis elle entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Quant à Zoro, il resta quelques minutes devant l'embarcation, songeur. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « **Eri n'est pas ton ennemie. **» Et bizarrement, elle résonnait étrangement dans son esprit.

* * *

Silver fixait le liquide rouge qui se trouvait dans le verre à pied qu'elle tenait dans la main. Accoudée au bar de leur cuisine américaine, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Toutes les filles étaient sorties, sauf Saeko qui avait cependant disparue depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle soupira. Il restait Mihawk mais elle ne se voyait absolument pas se taper la discute avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que, de un, elle l'admirait plus que tout et qu'elle ne pourrait pas aligner deux mots pour former une phrase correcte, et, de deux, ce type était encore plus glacial que leur congélo…façon de parler, elles n'avaient pas de congélateur. Bref, en gros, il était juste impossible qu'elle parle au faucon.

Elle but une gorgée de son vin rouge, laissant le liquide lui irriter la gorge et profitant du goût prononcé et acide de sa boisson. Elle se remit à contempler le fluide sans vraiment le voir. Si seulement Tsubaki était là…Elle pourrait la faire chier pour s'occuper…Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle aussi aille faire un tour.

« **Silver ?** »

L'appel de son prénom la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée de leur salle commune pour apercevoir la navigatrice de leur équipage qui se dirigeait vers elle.

« **Oh ! Tu es rentrée Blake,** constata la bretteuse. »

La bleutée hocha la tête tout en allant prendre une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine pour s'en servir un verre.

« **Comment s'est passée la réunion ?** voulut savoir la rousse. »

Blake finit de boire son verre avant de lui répondre :

« **Bien. Notre prochaine île est Nisky.**  
\- **C'est pas une île hivernale ? **»

La navigatrice hocha la tête.

« **On en a pour environ 12 jours de navigation,** lui apprit-elle. **15 si les conditions sont mauvaises.**  
\- **Et tu as discuté avec les autres navigateurs ?**  
\- **Oui. Tous sont très doués et la plupart sont plutôt amicaux,** dit la bleutée, le sourire aux lèvres. **Surtout Bepo, le second de Trafalgar. Il est vraiment mignon, il n'arrête pas de s'excuser,** rigola-t-elle. »

La sabreuse sourit devant l'air heureux qu'arborait son amie. Les sourires et la bonne humeur de Blake avait toujours été communicative, elle était un peu celle qui leur redonnait le moral quand elles en avaient besoin, une espèce de mère. Surtout que la jeune femme était très maternelle, toujours souriante, calme et reposée, et terriblement mature, ce qui lui donnait une capacité naturelle à endosser de hautes responsabilités. Mais ce pourquoi les Purple Roses adorait la bleutée, c'était surtout sa simplicité. Elle se contentait de prendre ce que lui donnait la vie et était heureuse avec de petits plaisirs, une véritable leçon de morale à elle seule.

«** Ah ! J'ai croisé Roronoa-san sur le chemin du retour, **affirma la navigatrice. »

Interpellée par l'air songeur qu'avait pris Blake, la bretteuse l'interrogea :

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** »

La bleutée resta silencieuse un moment avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« **Il semblerait qu'Eri ne fasse pas l'unanimité,** déclara-t-elle. »

La rousse soupira.

« **C'est normal,** dit-elle. **Eri dégage quelque chose qui les met sur leurs gardes. Et puis, ils ne savent rien sur nous, ce manque d'informations les inquiète. On s'y attendait de toutes manières,** termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

La navigatrice s'accouda sur le bar et posa sa tête sur sa main gauche. Son air songeur avait repris sa place et elle contemplait le mur d'en face. Silver l'observa du coin de l'œil tout en buvant son vin.

Le silence régnait dans la salle commune du bateau des Purple Roses, seul le bruit incessant des vagues venant s'écraser contre la coque du navire venait briser cette tranquillité dans laquelle la pièce était plongée.

Soudain, Blake se mit à sourire et se tourna vers sa coéquipière. La bretteuse arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation sous ce brusque changement d'attitude. Le sourire de la bleutée s'agrandit. De plus en plus interrogative, la rousse ne tint plus sa langue :

« **On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?** »

Au lieu de lui répondre, la navigatrice se contenta de la regarder en souriant toujours un peu plus. La sabreuse commençait sérieusement à s'agacer quand finalement son amie lui répondit :

« **Je pense que tu t'entendrais bien avec Roronoa-san.** »

Silver n'en revint pas. Elle fixait la jeune femme, une expression de surprise figée sur son visage, la bouche entrouverte, son verre de vin à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Elle venait de dire quoi là ?! Elle ? S'entendre avec l'espèce d'éponge aux cheveux verts ? Quelle blague ! Ce type était juste un sabreur à peine bon, pas de quoi faire un excellent combat, alors comment pourrait-elle bien s'entendre avec lui ?! Et c'était sans compter qu'il était le second de ce rookie qu'elle exécrait par-dessus tout à cause de sa stupidité à toute épreuve ! Bon, elle n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence non plus, mais elle avait un minimum de cervelle putain !...Attend deux secondes…Qu'est-ce que Blake sous-entendait là ?!

La rousse reposa son verre sur le bar et planta ses yeux bleus foncés dans ceux plus clairs de la bleutée.

« **N'y penses même pas, **dit-elle. »

La navigatrice se retint de pouffer de rire.

« **Penser à quoi ?** demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien la réponse.  
\- **Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Blake,** répliqua la bretteuse. **Tu réfléchis trop fort.**  
\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** fit la bleutée en se dirigeant vers l'escalier en bois menant à l'étage.  
\- **Au contraire, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.**  
\- **Je t'assure que non,** affirma la navigatrice tandis qu'elle arrivait presque en haut des marches. **Bonne nuit,** ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant à l'étage.  
\- **Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !** s'exclama Silver en grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre. **Reviens ici !** »

* * *

« **Un rhum pour monsieur et un saké pour la demoiselle !** s'exclama le serveur en déposant les deux boissons sur la table avant de s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autres clients. »

Trafalgar pris son verre et but une gorgée du liquide qui lui assécha la gorge plus qu'il ne la désaltéra mais il n'en avait cure, il appréciait le goût à la fois sec et sucré du breuvage. Le chirurgien jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme en face de lui qui prenait également une rasade de son saké.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Eri Fujiwara était une très belle femme avec ses longs cheveux couleur nuit et ses yeux turquoises qui arrivaient même à déstabiliser le célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui attirait inexorablement bien que l'impression de force qu'elle dégageait tienne à l'écart les moins téméraires. Et le côté secret et mystérieux qui l'entourait ne faisait que renforcer cette attraction. Oui, la capitaine des Purple Roses était, certes, forte et dangereuse mais elle n'en restait pas moins une femme au charme indéniable.

Les yeux inquisiteurs de la Supernovae à 500 millions de Berrys se plantèrent dans les orbes gris du capitaine pirate. Cette même sensation désagréable d'être à découvert lui remonta le long de l'échine dans un long frisson terriblement déplaisant.

Eri reposa sa coupe de saké sur la table ronde sans décrocher son regard de celui du jeune homme.

« **Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton ennemie alors cesses de te méfier de moi Trafalgar,** déclara-t-elle. »

Le brun fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« **Je ne te permets pas de me donner des ordres, Fujiwara-ya,** répliqua-t-il. »

Law vit une minuscule risette se dessiner sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

« **Tu t'interroges vraiment sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?** le provoqua-t-elle. »

Apparemment, Eri savait trouver les failles de ses locuteurs et les utiliser car le chirurgien s'agaça, bien qu'il s'évertua à le montrer.

« **Je pense que c'est bien normal, **contra-t-il. »

Cette fois-ci, la risette de la jeune femme se transforma en un sourire amusé. Trafalgar n'en revint pas. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait sourire mais il devait bien avouer que ça le clouait autant que la première fois. Cette expression avait le don de briser le masque froid et inaccessible que la brune affichait toujours. Malheureusement, les seuls sourires qu'elle laissait voir étaient juste narquois, amusés et sournois, bien loin du sourire niais et heureux de Luffy. En fait, le chirurgien devait bien reconnaître qu'elle et lui se ressemblaient sur ce point-là. Des pros du self-control.

« **Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te contrôler,** affirma la capitaine des Purple Roses**, je sais tout ce que tu ressens. Enfin, je dirais plutôt que je le **_**vois**_**.** »

Cette fois-ci, le brun fronça franchement les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

« **Tu veux des réponses, pas vrai ? **ajouta la jeune femme devant l'expression d'incompréhension de son interlocuteur. **Je vais t'en donner une.**  
\- **Je t'écoute,** fit le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
\- **Tu es intelligent Trafalgar,** dit l'Ange Déchu. **Tu as remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec mes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les trouve trop inquisiteurs, trop insistants.** »

Le brun l'écoutait sans rien dire. Pourtant il était véritablement impressionné. Elle avait parfaitement vu et deviner tout ce qu'il pensait à propos de son regard. C'en était…troublant. Sa méfiance envers elle se renforça encore plus. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Eri Fujiwara était définitivement dangereuse.

« **En ce moment même tu te demandes comment je peux avoir fait pour deviner tout ça,** continua-t-elle en l'observant. **Et ta méfiance envers moi se renforce. Ah ! Et tu es légèrement agacé aussi.**  
\- **Si tu en venais au fait Fujiwara-ya,** proposa sèchement Law. »

Eri appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise en bois, un petit sourire narquois de retour sur ses lèvres.

« **Il se trouve que mon Fruit du Démon me donne la capacité de voir l'aura des gens qui m'entoure,** lui apprit-elle.  
\- **L'aura ?**  
\- **Evidemment, pour un scientifique comme toi, cette notion est juste liée à un trouble de perception. Mais c'est différent pour moi. Voir l'aura des personnes me permet de déterminer leur style comportemental, leur domaine de facilité, leurs forces et leurs fragilités mais surtout leurs émotions.**  
\- **Tout ça en un seul coup d'œil ?**  
\- **Il y a certaines conditions, sinon ce serait beaucoup trop facile,** le contredit la jeune femme.  
\- **Et quelles sont ces conditions ?** l'interrogea le chirurgien. »

Eri finit sa coupe de saké en regardant le pirate. Aucune expression n'ornait son visage, elle avait remis son masque froid en place. Finalement, elle reposa sa coupelle sur la table puis déclara en posant quelques Berrys à côté de son verre :

« **Je crois bien t'en avoir dit assez. A toi d'observer et de chercher, Trafalgar.** »

Puis elle se leva et quitta le bar de sa démarche particulière, à la fois nonchalante et dangereuse, comme annonciatrice de mort.

Law but la fin de son verre de rhum tout en contemplant le dos de la jeune femme, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Puis une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il décida de porter son attention sur la femme au bar qui ne cessait de le lorgner depuis qu'il était entré.

De taille moyenne, des formes là où il fallait et de longs cheveux blonds, le pirate décida qu'elle ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. Il penserait à Eri plus tard.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce huitième chapitre !_

_J'avais quelques questions à vous poser :_  
_Parmi les OC, laquelle préférez-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'il va y avoir des couples ? Si oui, lesquels ? Quels personnages souhaiteriez-vous voir mis plus en avant dans la fiction ? Quelle OC aimeriez-vous découvrir un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre ? Et qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?_

_En espérant que certains ou certaines répondront à mes questions (oui, vos réponses m'intéressent vraiment), je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre de ma fiction KiddxOC !_


	9. Accident

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je crois que je vous dois des excuses pour ne pas avoir posté pendant les vacances...Mais à partir de maintenant, je posterai tous les samedi (normalement). Un coup ce sera ma fiction Kidd x OC, l'autre ce sera L'histoire d'une alliance, comme je l'avais promis la semaine avant les vacances._

_J'ai encore eu des reviews ! J'en ai de plus en plus et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser (bonne ou mauvaise, on s'en fout, toute critique est bonne à prendre) ! Je remercie donc Lisa, Tsukii-ai et le (ou la) mystérieux(se) guest qui ont répondu à mes questions et qui ont des avis plutôt liés (ceci dit, je suppose que je donne beaucoup d'indices)._

_Bref j'arrêtes avec mon blabla et vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

10 jours. Cela faisait 10 jours qu'ils naviguaient en direction de Nisky. Aucun problème majeur n'avait été rencontré et les navigateurs croisaient les doigts pour que leur voyage continue sur cette lancée. S'ils conservaient leur allure, ils atteindraient l'île d'ici deux jours. Déjà, l'air s'était rafraîchi et un vent froid venait parfois prendre un malin plaisir à les faire frissonner. Mais, malgré tout, aucun flocon n'avait encore montré le bout de son nez.

Pour des raisons pratiques, ils se déplaçaient par groupe de deux ou trois équipages. Tous devaient ensuite se rejoindre dans la capitale de Nisky. C'est ainsi que les Purple Roses s'étaient retrouvées accompagnées des Heart et de l'équipage de X Drake qui les talonnaient de près.

Saeko observait le sous-marin jaune canari non loin de leur navire, accoudée sur la rambarde, de la vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque expiration. Elle avait revêtue un pantalon noir qui épousait les courbes de ses jambes à la perfection et un manteau beige seyant, doublé d'une chaude moumoute à l'intérieur. Elle avait troqué ses bottines rouges pour des bottes fourrées de couleur marron beaucoup plus aptes à la réchauffer. Cependant son fidèle foulard rose et sa queue de cheval ne l'avaient pas quitté.

Elle fixait toujours le submersible émergé des Heart Pirates quand Œil de Faucon la rejoint sur le bastingage. Lui aussi avaient échangé ses habits légers pour un manteau noir et une écharpe, cachant ainsi la vue de son torse qu'il laissait habituellement offerte. Ils étaient certainement les deux seuls fous à s'aventurer à l'extérieur par le froid glacial qui régnait en maître.

Les 10 jours qu'ils avaient passés en mer leur avaient permis d'avancer dans leur « accord ». Chacun leur tour, ils avaient posé des questions à l'autre, sans jamais pour autant dépasser une certaine limite. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais il s'agissait plus de surveiller l'autre qu'autre chose. Et, même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer, la patience légendaire de Mihawk commençait à s'effriter.

Il apprenait à connaître un peu plus chaque jour les goûts de la jeune femme. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Or, il voulait en savoir plus. Comme sur son ancienne profession d'assassin par exemple. Mais il savait que la blonde se braquerait instantanément s'il venait à lui demander. Il se retrouvait donc obligé de lui laisser décider du degré « personnel » des questions, s'adaptant à celles qu'elle posait.

En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse, incapable de faire avancer les choses. Mais, étonnamment, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Disons qu'il prenait la jeune femme comme un défi. Et il n'avait jamais perdu aucun défi.

Malgré tout, ces derniers jours lui avait également été bénéfiques. Tout ce temps passé en compagnie de la seconde des Purple Roses, à lui poser des questions, à l'observer, la dévisager, lui avait permis de s'habituer au masque neutre qu'affichait la blonde en permanence. Par « s'habituer », le bretteur entendait qu'il arrivait à détecter plus souvent et plus facilement les tics imperceptibles et humains qu'elle avait. Etant un adepte du même self-control qu'elle, il savait pertinemment qu'aucun masque n'était parfait, il y avait toujours des fissures à exploiter. Et maintenant qu'il les avait trouvés, il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir, réussissant à déchiffrer plus ou moins les émotions qui traversaient la pirate.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne constata même pas qu'il contemplait Saeko depuis un bon moment. Sa queue de cheval blonde, dont le bout s'entortillait dans une large boucle, s'agitait dans l'air froid et sa frange en pointe s'écartait sous les douces rafales de vents. Accoudée au bastingage, elle avait posé sa tête sur ses mains qui commençaient à rougir à cause de la température glaciale.

Il ne fit pas non plus attention quand son regard dériva sur les traits fin de visage, sur son nez légèrement retroussé pour finir sa course sur sa petite bouche aux lèvres bleuies. En revanche, il sentit parfaitement le tangage inhabituellement fort du bateau.

Il jeta un œil sur la mer. Rien n'expliquait ces mouvements plus violents qu'à l'accoutumé. Il leva les yeux vers le sous-marin jaune qui naviguait non loin du navire des Purple Roses et qui semblait lui aussi plus agité que d'habitude. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'embarcation de l'ancien contre-amiral pour constater la même chose.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas, Œil de Faucon ?** voulut savoir Saeko qui avait remarqué ses coups d'œil. »

Le Shishibukai braqua son regard couleur or dans celui plus rougeâtre de son interlocutrice. Comme d'habitude, son visage gardait cette neutralité qui en devenait presque révoltante. Cependant, Mihawk décela une légère lueur intriguée dans ses yeux.

« **Je trouve que le bateau tangue plus que d'habitude,** lui répondit-il. **Et il en est de même pour celui de X Drake ainsi que pour le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law.** »

La seconde des Purple Roses lâcha les iris du bretteur pour observer ses dires et les confirmer par elle-même. Et elle put constater que le faucon avait raison. Seulement, rien n'expliquait ce soudain changement dans les mouvements du navire si ce n'était que la mer semblait plus agitée.

Des millions de points blancs envahirent soudainement son champ de vision. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel.

« **Il neige,** remarqua-t-elle.  
\- **C'est assez soudain, **surenchérit le sabreur. »

Effectivement, des millions de flocons s'étaient brusquement mis à tomber tandis que le tangage du navire s'accentuait.

La blonde leva les yeux vers Mihawk. Sa chevelure noire était recouverte de petits grumeaux blancs, nul doute que la sienne devait l'être tout autant. La neige tombait avec une rapidité folle, recouvrant déjà d'une fine pellicule le pont de l'embarcation. A ce rythme, ils allaient couler sous le poids de la couche de neige.

Puis, aussi soudainement que les flocons glacés s'étaient mis à tomber, la mer se déchaîna. Des vagues gigantesques se dressèrent subitement, secouant vivement le bateau.

Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Saeko fut abruptement projetée en arrière tandis que Mihawk eut la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher au bastingage. Le dos de la blonde protesta lorsqu'il percuta lourdement le mât du navire dans un fracas bruyant qui ne suffit cependant pas à couvrir le son tonitruant des vagues déchaînées.

Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur mais les rouvrit bien vite quand elle se reçut de l'eau salée en plein visage. Le sel lui piqua le nez et les yeux et le froid la mordit violemment alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle était trempée. Le bois du mât lui était ardemment rentré dans les épaules et semblait s'amuser à lui lacérer le dos.

Elle aperçut Œil de Faucon non loin d'elle. Accroché d'une main au bastingage, l'autre tenant fermement la garde de sa grande épée, il était tout aussi trempé qu'elle et semblait essayer de distinguer quelque chose à travers le voile blanc que formaient les flocons.

L'ancienne assassin tenta tant bien que mal de se détacher du mât mais une nouvelle vague vint la heurter, plus violente encore que la précédente. L'eau s'infiltra à travers sa bouche, lui asséchant la gorge, et par son nez, lui irritant les sinus. Même ses oreilles ne furent pas épargnées. La pression la recolla durement contre le mât, faisant protester son dos pour la seconde fois.

Lorsque la vague fut passée, elle entreprit de récupérer de l'air à grandes goulées, inspirant et expirant à fond, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle vit Mihawk toujours accroché au bastingage qui respirait aussi fort qu'elle. Il avait dut se prendre la vague de plein fouet.

Ils devaient rentrer. Tout de suite. Et Saeko le savait parfaitement. Seulement, la tempête était d'une rare violence, ballotant le navire comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bout de bois et eux n'en menaient pas large sur le pont. Tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour l'instant était de s'accrocher pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord et encaisser la colère de l'océan. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait le supporter. Mais qu'en était-il du Shishibukai ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps car elle le vit lâcher le bastingage tandis que le petit bateau en bois sombre se penchait dangereusement sur le côté, emporté par une énième vague. Mais cette inclinaison permit au bretteur de glisser lestement vers la jeune femme. Il arriva pile en face d'elle, stoppant sa descente en disposant ses mains de part et d'autre de du visage de la pirate pour s'appuyer sur le mât.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pendant une seconde avant qu'une autre vague ne vienne s'abattre sur eux. Le sabreur se la prit de plein fouet, encaissant avec plus de facilité que Saeko ne l'aurait cru. Quant à elle, elle fut plus ou moins protégée par le corps du Shishibukai devant elle et ne reçut qu'un torrent d'eau qui partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle se retint de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi Œil de Faucon la protégeait-il de la violence des vagues, quitte à toutes les encaisser ?

Les deux pirates tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle lorsque l'eau torrentielle disparut. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Se battre contre la nature n'avait absolument rien de reposant. Et c'était sans compter sur le froid mordant qui glaçait leurs vêtements détrempés ainsi que le sel qui leur irritait les voies respiratoires.

Mihawk jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, essayant d'apercevoir la prochaine vague qui allait leur arriver dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus. Elle était déjà là, plus forte que toutes les autres. Il tenta tant bien que mal se supporter la pression de l'eau sur son dos mais la violence de la houle eut raison de lui et il céda.

Le flot le fit déraper et il se sentit chuter vers l'autre côté du bateau. Mais sa dégringolade fut stoppée avant qu'il n'ait atteint le bastingage. Une main lui enserrait fermement le poignet et il sût de suite qu'il s'agissait de Saeko. Il lui attrapa à son tour le poignet mais elle ne put le remonter. Une nouvelle déferlante s'abattit sur eux et cette fois-ci, ce fût la blonde qui céda, dévalant le pont avec le sabreur qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Ils ne comprirent pas tout à fait comment mais ils passèrent par-dessus bord et atterrirent dans l'eau glacée qui leur gela chaque cellule de leur corps.

Toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils essayèrent de regagner le bateau à la nage. Cependant, le courant ne fût pas tout à fait du même avis et les éloigna du navire plus que de les en rapprocher. La fatigue et l'eau froide eurent raison de leurs muscles et ils coulèrent, entraînés par le courant.

« **Comment va Eri ?**  
\- **Elle s'est enfermée dans sa cabine.** »

Hanaé baissa la tête, une expression attristée sur le visage. Tsubaki soupira.

« **Ne fais pas cette tête Hanaé,** la consola-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas ta faute. **»

La rose resta un moment dans la même position, assise sur une chaise de leur salle commune, tête baissée, épaules courbées, les mains coincées entre ses cuisses. Puis elle releva finalement la tête pour regarder la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Ses yeux exprimaient toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

« **Mais je devrais être capable de l'aider…,** murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

Tsubaki soupira une seconde fois en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle les planta dans ceux de son de son interlocutrice qui fût surprise d'y lire de la colère mais aussi une certaine compassion.

« **Hanaé,** déclara la verte, **tu as beau être notre médecin, il y a aussi des choses que tu ne peux pas faire. Réconforter Eri en fait partie. Comme pour nous toutes.** »

Elle se stoppa un instant mais reprit bien vite :

« **Tu sais bien que cette tâche nous est impossible, tout simplement parce qu'Eri n'affichera jamais sa souffrance devant nous. Et tu en connais la raison.** »

Elle pointa la jeune médecin d'un doigt accusateur.

« **Et puis tu devrais un peu penser à Blake !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Elle doit se sentir encore plus mal que toi en ce moment ! **»

La rose baissa de nouveau la tête, honteuse.

« **Tu as raison,** dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. **Je suis désolée.** »

Le regard de Tsubaki s'adoucit et elle s'avança jusqu'à son amie avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« **Ne t'excuses pas,** la rabroua-t-elle en souriant. **On s'inquiète toutes pour Eri,** ajouta-t-elle tandis que la plus jeune relevait son regard humide vers elle. »

C'est le moment que choisirent Silver et Nahoko pour faire leur entrée dans la salle commune, laissant l'air froid pénétrer dans l'habitacle. Tsubaki fronça les sourcils. Derrière ses coéquipières se dressaient Trafalgar Law et X Drake. Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux. Silver retira son manteau et secoua la tête pour faire tomber les flocons qui se trouvaient dans sa longue chevelure de feu tandis que Nahoko n'osait pas bouger, légèrement impressionnée par les deux pointures qui se trouvaient devant elle.

La tempête s'était calmée mais la neige continuait toujours de tomber en abondance. Le bateau avait survécu au gros caprice de l'océan, cependant…Les Purple Roses avaient eu le plaisir de découvrir une bien mauvaise surprise : l'absence plus que significative de leur seconde ainsi que du bretteur le plus fort au monde qui étaient tous les deux sortis sur le pont juste avant que les énormes vagues ne les ballotent comme un vulgaire chiffon.

En découvrant cela, Eri n'avait dit aucun mot et s'était contentée de s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Elle n'était pas ressortie depuis. C'était compréhensible. Saeko était sa meilleure amie, elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient hautes comme trois pommes. Savoir qu'elle était sûrement passée par-dessus bord, qu'elle était tombée dans l'eau glacée, qu'elle s'était faite emportée par le courant avait de quoi l'inquiéter et la mettre en colère. Mais la brune n'était pas du genre à faire étalage de ses sentiments. Ses amies avaient l'habitude.

« **Fujiwara-ya n'est pas là ?** »

La voix du capitaine des Heart Pirates ramena Tsubaki à la réalité.

« **Elle est occupée, cela te poses un problème Trafalgar ?** répondit-elle presque hargneusement. »

Law conserva son habituel air impassible qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune femme.

Elle ne supportait pas ce type. Trop froid, trop intelligent, trop calculateur. Il respirait le mensonge et la tromperie. Elle s'en méfiait plus que de la peste. Et pourtant, Eri avait choisi de lui dévoiler des choses sur elles, sur leur équipage, à lui qui semblait tant vouloir en savoir plus. Ce mec était trop clairvoyant, un jour où l'autre il assemblerait toutes les pièces du puzzle et là elles seraient définitivement dans la merde.

Elle avait une totale confiance en sa capitaine mais, parfois, ses choix la faisaient douter. Et cette fois-là était la pire de toute. De tous les Supernovaes, le Chirurgien de la Mort était certainement celui qu'elle haïssait le plus. Rien que de penser à lui lui donnait envie de lui planter une balle entre les deux yeux, alors l'avoir en face d'elle la rendait juste folle de rage.

Oui, Tsubaki s'énervait facilement.

« **Non, absolument aucun,** répliqua le Supernovae à 440 millions de Berrys toujours aussi calme. »

Il avait retiré son manteau et X Drake l'avait imité, les mettant ainsi beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la chaleur ambiante du navire.

« **Asseyez-vous,** les invita Nahoko d'une toute petite voix. **Je vais préparer du thé,** ajouta-t-elle en se glissant dans leur cuisine à l'américaine. »

Les deux capitaines ne se firent pas prier et prirent place autour de la table, l'un en face de l'autre, tandis que la jeune amazone s'affairait à faire chauffer de l'eau pour leur boisson chaude. Silver continua son chemin, passa derrière Hanaé en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, jeta un coup d'œil à Tsubaki puis monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. L'as des armes à feu fronça les sourcils. Le regard de sa coéquipière à l'instant ne présageait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« **Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?** demanda-t-elle finalement aux deux hommes. »

Même si elle se voulait polie, son ton avait quelque chose d'agressif. Elles venaient de perdre leur seconde bordel ! Une de leur coéquipière, leur amie ! Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser tranquilles pour une fois ?!

« **J'ai des nouvelles à communiquer à votre capitaine,** répondit calmement X Drake. »

Tsubaki allait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Elle se retourna pour voir Silver descendre, suivie de Blake et Eri. Cette dernière affichait son éternel air distant mais la verte était prête à parier que sa capitaine souffrait énormément en ce moment et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'on lui foute la paix.

X Drake tourna la tête vers les nouvelles arrivantes tandis que Nahoko lui servait une tasse de thé. Rien ne le frappa particulièrement quand il observa les pirates. Elles étaient comme d'habitude et agissait comme elles le faisaient tous les jours. En fait si, il y avait bien quelque chose qui le perturbait. Les Purple Roses se comportaient trop normalement pour que ce soit vrai. La perte de leur seconde les affectaient plus qu'elles ne voulaient bien le laisser paraître.

Et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier leur précieux allié, Dracule Mihawk. Lui aussi avait disparu avec la belle blonde.

Eri vint s'asseoir à côté du Chirurgien de la Mort et plongea son regard bleu transperçant dans celui de l'ancien contre-amiral.

« **Quelles sont ces nouvelles dont vous deviez me parler, capitaine Drake **? attaqua-t-elle directement. »

Trafalgar nota mentalement qu'elle vouvoyait le Supernovae alors qu'elle tutoyait tous les autres. Il remarqua également la façon dont elle dévisageait le pirate et repensa à la révélation qu'elle lui avait faîte lors de leur dernière soirée sur Hilsdi. Elle analysait X Drake de ses yeux perçants, c'était clair et net. Puis il se rappela une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite : « **Il y a certaines conditions, sinon ce serait beaucoup trop facile** ». Quelles genres d'exigences devait-elle remplir pour pouvoir voir l'aura d'une personne ?

« **Sabo m'a contacté,** lui apprit celui que l'on surnommait le Pavillon Rouge. **Il souhaite que nous continuions notre route vers Hilsdi.** »

Un bruit assourdissant les fit tous sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du son pour découvrir Tsubaki, poing sur la table, tête baissée, les yeux cachés par sa frange.

« **Ne vous foutez pas de nous,** commença-t-elle dans un murmure où résonnait une rage indescriptible. **Saeko est notre amie !** clama-t-elle en relevant la tête. **Jamais on ne la laissera tomber !** »

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Un silence durant lequel elle fixa l'ancien contre-amiral d'un regard remplit de haine et de mépris où arrivaient à percer une volonté et une détermination sans failles.

« **Sabo ne vous demande pas de la laisser tomber,** reprit X Drake sans lâcher les yeux de la verte. **N'oubliez pas que Œil de Faucon fait partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il a déjà envoyé des hommes les rechercher.  
**\- **C'est à nous d'aller la chercher, pas à des types sortis de nulle part !** enragea Tsubaki. »

Eri serra les poings. La verte avait raison, elle le savait. Devait-elle faire confiance à Sabo pour retrouver sa seconde ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mieux valait se méfier de lui, bien qu'il soit le bras droit de Dragon et le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Mais d'un autre côté, en acceptant cette alliance, elle s'était engagée à consentir et respecter les ordres du blond. Elle se retrouvait indécise pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Saeko était sa meilleure amie, elles se connaissaient depuis le berceau, avaient tout vécu ensemble. Laisser sa vie entre les mains d'un inconnu ? Il en était hors de question. Mais la jeune femme savait que la blonde comprendrait parfaitement si elle décidait de laisser Sabo prendre les commandes.

Trafalgar observait la brune, fasciné. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion mais ses yeux les laissaient défiler. Elle avait l'air d'être face à un dilemme qui la torturait et cette position de faiblesse laissait ses failles apparaître, comme si sa carapace se fissurait légèrement. C'était véritablement captivant.

« **Ça suffit Tsubaki,** finit par lâcher la capitaine des Purple Roses dans un souffle. »

Aussitôt eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que l'impression de force qui se dégageait toujours d'elle revint à sa place, recollant les morceaux de sa carapace fissurée. « **Intéressant** » songea le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Il ignorait totalement pourquoi la jeune femme le fascinait autant et, à vrai dire, il avait cessé de chercher la réponse à cette question à partir du moment où elle s'était mise à lui faire des révélations sur elle et son équipage. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il _voulait_ savoir. Une curiosité presque malsaine l'agitait depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de cet équipage féminin si mystérieux. Une curiosité qui le grignotait et le priait d'en apprendre toujours plus à la suite de sa rencontre avec Eri. Cette femme si énigmatique au charme secret.

Le secret, c'était ce qui l'entourait et ce qui animait un peu plus chaque jours la curiosité de Law. Cette attraction était tout bonnement inexplicable, indéfinissable et incompréhensible. Mais la brune avait ce côté ténébreux et indéchiffrable qui le poussait chaque jours à l'observer, l'analyser pour découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un simple détail qui s'ajouterait aux autres pour finalement former la jeune femme dans son ensemble. Et, de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour, tout le portait à croire qu'Eri cachait une face bien plus sombre d'elle-même.

La capitaine des Purple Roses fixa durement X Drake avant d'annoncer :

« **Je vais laisser Sabo se charger de retrouver Saeko et Œil de Faucon. En revanche, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma seconde, il peut être sûr que je ne resterais pas sans rien faire. **»

Le Supernovae hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. La jeune femme se leva et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant ses coéquipières avec les deux pirates. Personne ne parla pendant un bon moment, laissant la pièce dans un triste et pesant silence.

Tsubaki était tremblante de rage. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment sa capitaine pouvait-elle laisser le soin à quelqu'un d'autre de retrouver leur précieuse amie ? N'étaient-elles pas censées se connaître depuis longtemps ? Depuis quand Eri se laissait dicter sa conduite ? Tout ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Elle sentit soudainement une main prendre son poignet et la tirer vivement vers l'extérieur.

« **Oï ! Silver qu'est-ce tu fous ?!** râla-t-elle.  
\- **Contentes-toi de me suivre,** ordonna sèchement la rousse. »

La verte se tut. Elle connaissait trop bien la bretteuse pour savoir que quand elle prenait ce ton, mieux valait lui obéir sans broncher. Aussi la suivit-elle sans résistance, quittant la salle commune devant les yeux des autres.

Hanaé s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même sous le regard inquiet de Nahoko, occupée à nettoyer la cuisine. Blake, appuyée contre les escaliers, était bien présente physiquement mais semblait complètement absente mentalement, un air songeur ayant pris place sur son visage.

X Drake soupira.

« **Je suppose qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, **déclara-t-il en se levant, vite imité par Trafalgar. »

Sans un mot, tous deux remirent leur manteau pour sortir affronter la neige qui tombait toujours abondamment à l'extérieur. Malgré tout, le Pavillon Rouge jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux pirates avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Une fois dehors, il fut vite attaqué par les flocons blancs qui venaient se nicher dans son couvre-chef. Il observa le Chirurgien de la Mort tout en marchant vers l'échelle qui les mènerai vers les deux petites embarcations où les attendait leurs hommes respectifs pour les ramener sur leur navire. Le brun ne paraissait pas vraiment gêné par les grains blancs glacés qui s'écrasaient doucement sur son chapeau de fourrure. Enfin bon, il était rare que le Supernovae à 440 millions de Berrys se montre gêné par quelque chose.

Il entendit soudainement des pas de course derrière lui. Le son sembla également parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de Trafalgar puisqu'il se retourna, intrigué. X Drake en fit de même et tomba nez à nez avec la navigatrice des Purple Roses, essoufflée, courbée, les mains posées sur les genoux.

Il eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. De toutes les femmes de cet équipage, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait partie des plus téméraires.

Elle se remit droite et leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« **Vous savez qui elle est, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Le pirate fronça les sourcils.

« **Saeko,** ajouta-t-elle, **vous savez qui elle est.** »

Ça n'était plus une question mais une affirmation.

« **Tout comme je sais qui est votre capitaine,** répondit-il tout de même. »

Elle ne parla pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux bleus terriblement expressifs et remplit d'inquiétude. Elle leva lentement les bras et agrippa le manteau du Supernovae de sa faible poigne en baissant la tête, cachant ainsi la vue de son visage. Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce geste, l'ancien contre-amiral ne bougea pas. Il l'observa. Elle n'avait pas enfilé de veste, ce qui voulait qu'elle s'était très certainement précipité pour les rejoindre. Il la sentit trembler puis resserrer sa prise sur son manteau.

« **S'il vous plaît,** dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. **Protégez-la ! **»

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'action dedans, c'est pas grand chose mais ce n'est que le début de ce qui va suivre._

_Et si j'oses...Reviews ?_


	10. Nouveautés

_Hey !_

_Bon il est un peu tard...Mais j'ai écris ce chapitre en deux jours juste pour pouvoir le poster ce week-end ! Un peu en retard, certes...Mais vous me pardonnez, non ? Parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite ! (ceci est à prendre au deuxième degrés bien entendu)._

_**/!\ Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire :** Le passage en italique est un délire de ma part complètement incompréhensible et très bizarre (il faut dire que je l'ai écris à deux heures du mat' aussi...) susceptible de heurter votre sensibilité. Si jamais cela ne vous plaît pas, sautez ce passage, ce n'est pas très grave, vous comprendrez quand même le reste._

_Voilà, voilà !_

* * *

Il faisait beau. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la voute céleste entièrement bleue. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans l'air. C'était ce genre de climat qui vous mettait généralement de bonne humeur en annonçant une journée de beau temps. Et au milieu de ce décor se trouvait une île.

Plus petite que ses consœurs du Nouveau Monde mais pas minuscule pour autant, elle paraissait inhabitée et parfaitement calme. Les seuls bruits que l'on percevait étaient ceux du roulis des vagues venant mourir sur la plage, celui des oiseaux gazouillant gaiement dans le ciel ainsi que ceux, beaucoup plus inquiétants, provenant de la grande jungle.

Cet îlot était en effet couvert d'une végétation dense. Seul son littoral était découvert.

Cependant, on pouvait apercevoir deux formes contrastant fortement avec le sable blanc. Allongées, elles semblaient immobiles. Pourtant, l'une d'entre elles, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, fixait le ciel, comme perdue dans ses pensées. On aurait facilement pu la croire morte si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas de façon régulière, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était bel et bien en vie.

Elle se redressa pour se retrouver en position assise puis se tourna vers l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Inanimé, ce dernier respirait faiblement. La jeune femme posa deux doigts dans son cou afin de mesurer son pouls. Elle ne le sentit presque pas.

Regardant son visage, elle le trouva presque paisible. Il avait les yeux fermés, adoucissant ainsi les traits de son visage, et sa peau blanche resplendissait sous les rayons du soleil. La blonde se prit à penser qu'il était vraiment beau avant de vivement se reprendre. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de venir poser délicatement sa main sur la joue pâle de l'homme inconscient.

Se penchant légèrement, elle continua d'observer la figure de l'inconscient. Encore trempé de leur bain forcé, du sable se collait à ses vêtements et à sa peau. Des plaques de sel s'étaient formées un peu partout, donnant une apparence encore plus blanche à son épiderme déjà pâle.

Se penchant un peu plus, la jeune femme sentit le faible souffle de l'homme. Il fallait agir vite, sans quoi il serait perdu. Malheureusement, ils étaient sur une île que la blonde présumait déserte et sur laquelle il n'y avait donc pas de médecin.

Ne cessant pas de regarder l'homme brun, elle serra les poings, enlevant par la même occasion la main de sa joue. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution et celle-ci ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait le sauver, elle devait le faire.

Respirant un coup, elle se rapprocha un peu plus du visage du brun, lentement, comme pour retarder le moment fatidique. Ses lèvres mouillées par l'eau salée finirent par effleurer celles légèrement bleutées de l'inconscient. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle franchit l'infime espace qui les séparait et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Aussitôt, une vive lumière rouge se mit à briller à l'emplacement du cœur de la blonde. Elle s'étira dans un fil très fin, remontant le long de sa gorge, passant sous son menton pour aller rejoindre celui de l'homme aux cheveux noirs avant de descendre vers la même lueur beaucoup plus faible qui occupait son torse. Lorsqu'elle s'y connecta, l'étincelle sembla prendre de l'intensité tandis que la lumière de la jeune femme parut en perdre.

La blonde resta un moment ainsi, ses lèvres délicatement posées sur celles de l'homme inconscient, jusqu'à ce que leur lueur respective soit à peu près de la même intensité. Lorsque ce fût fait, elle se recula doucement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage pâle du brun avant de se dégager. Elle se leva et regarda le ciel en enlevant son manteau d'hiver. Il faisait vraiment chaud sur cet îlot.

* * *

Eri posa un pied dans la neige immaculée de Nisky. Il n'avait pas cessé de neiger depuis la tempête qu'ils avaient essuyé mais les Supernovaes, leur équipage et les Révolutionnaires étaient cependant tous arrivés sains et sauf sur l'île hivernale. Enfin…Presque tous. Saeko et Mihawk manquaient à l'appel.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'arrêta un instant et leva la tête pour observer le ciel remplit de nuages gris pleurant des larmes gelées. Même si Sabo lui avait assuré que ses hommes étaient partis à leur recherche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

Bien sûr, elle la savait forte, bien plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer en la regardant, mais, même en étant fort, il y avait des situations desquelles on ne pouvait se sortir seul. De plus, elle avait certainement été séparée d'Œil de Faucon dans les courants virulents de l'océan déchaîné, ce qui la mettait d'autant plus dans une situation dangereuse.

Le danger…C'est ce qui rythmait leur vie à toute mais particulièrement celle de Saeko. Constamment traquée, elle se retrouvait souvent dans des situations délicates qu'elle gérait avec sang-froid et efficacité. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de risquer sa vie sans cesse. Elle avait failli y passer plusieurs fois, au plus grand malheur de sa capitaine. Si la blonde venait à mourir, Eri était certaine de ne jamais s'en relever. Sa seconde était véritablement ce qui la maintenait en vie chaque jour. Si elle venait à disparaître, le monde de la brune s'écroulerait littéralement.

« **Fujiwara-ya ?** »

La voix grave de Trafalgar la fit revenir dans la réalité. Cessant de regarder le ciel, elle porta son attention sur le chirurgien.

Quelques mètres devant elle, il l'attendait, à demi tourné, son nodachi nonchalamment posé sur son épaule. Il la dévisageait de ses yeux gris plus froid encore que la température de Nisky. Et Dieu savait combien elle était basse !

Eri se remit à avancer, passant devant le Supernovae sans lui accorder un seul regard, mais elle entendit ses pas étouffés par la neige derrière elle, signe qu'il la suivait.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille sur l'île hivernale qui, selon les informations de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, était le lieu de cachette d'activités étranges. Quel rapport avec leur objectif ? Il semblerait que celui à l'origine de ces activités travaille pour la Marine. S'ils arrivaient à mettre la main dessus, ils pourraient l'interroger et recueillir ainsi plus d'infos sur leur ennemi commun, celui qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à détruire. Et cela leur permettraient également de commencer ce pour quoi ils s'étaient alliés : éradiquer la Marine. Bien sûr, celui-ci ne serait que le début, mais il fallait bien couper les mauvaises herbes pour dégager le chemin jusqu'au sommet.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à faire des groupes pour passer l'île au peigne fin et débusquer ce malfrat. Et c'est comme ça que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'est vu être accompagnée de Law. Ce n'était pas plus mal au final. Elle se voyait mal supporter le Chapeau de Paille ou Eustass Captain Kidd.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils progressaient dans la forêt de Nisky, serpentant entre les conifères et laissant leur trace de pas dans la neige immaculée. Le silence était de mise. Pas qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas se parler, bien que leur mutisme respectif ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça, mais ils ignoraient quel genre de créature peuplaient les bois de l'île. Aussi préféraient-ils rester discrets.

Alors qu'ils avançaient patiemment, ils finirent par sortir à la lisière de la forêt. La capitaine des Purple Roses se stoppa, vite rejoint par le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Devant eux s'étendait un paysage entièrement blanc, complètement recouvert par la neige. Dans le fond se dressaient fièrement des montagnes, dominant le plateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient de leur impressionnante hauteur. Au centre, le sol semblait légèrement s'affaisser sous les flocons blancs qui le recouvraient, prouvant la présence d'un petit lac gelé. Non loin de celui-ci s'élevait une bâtisse aux pierres blanches salies de gris. Le toit était surmonté d'un rond avec cinq piques au-dessus, comme une sorte d'insigne.

« **J'ai entendu dire que les habitants de cette île étaient très croyants,** déclara Trafalgar en observant le bâtiment.  
\- **Tu penses que c'est un lieu de culte ?** l'interrogea Eri en se tournant vers lui.  
\- **Ça se pourrait fortement.** »

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'édifice. Il paraissait abandonné vu son état déplorable.

« **Quel genre de religion se pratique ici ?** demanda-t-elle sans décrocher son regard de la construction.  
\- **Apparemment c'est une religion polythéiste avec cinq dieux, un pour chaque élément,** lui apprit le capitaine des Heart Pirates.  
\- **L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air et la foudre,** murmura la brune tout en continuant à fixer le monument, comme hypnotisée par le lieu religieux qui se dressait devant eux. »

Law fronça les sourcils.

« **Fujiwara-ya ?** l'interpella-t-il. **Tout va bien ?** »

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle se mit à avancer vers le bâtiment sans le lâcher des yeux. Intrigué par son comportement étrange, le chirurgien la suivit, légèrement perplexe face au soudain changement d'attitude de la Supernovae à 500 millions de Berrys.

Arrivée devant l'entrée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« **On devrait jeter un coup d'œil,** affirma-t-elle. »

Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

« **Tu penses vraiment trouver l'homme que l'on recherche dans un lieu de culte ? **fit-il. »

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé.

« **Tu serais étonné de tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans les lieux de culte, Trafalgar,** déclara-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. »

Celle-ci grinça sinistrement avant de s'ouvrir complètement pour leur faire entrevoir l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Les fenêtres à moitié calfeutrées avec des planches de bois laissaient passer la faible lumière du jour, éclairant l'édifice d'une lueur inquiétante.

Les deux pirates pénétrèrent dans le monument, faisant claquer les semelles de leurs chaussures sur le carrelage froid de la construction. Les murs de pierres s'amusèrent à faire répercuter l'écho jusqu'au fond du lieu de culte. Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas en observant les alentours.

Au centre du bâtiment se trouvait une sorte d'autel en marbre blanc entouré de quatre bougeoirs à pieds. Au bout du monument, un instrument ressemblant fortement à un orgue était installé et prenait la poussière. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette bâtisse. Une décoration vraiment spartiate.

Eri continua d'avancer jusqu'à l'autel tandis que Law s'intéressait à l'orgue. Arrivant à hauteur de la table en marbre, la brune put constater que celle-ci était couverte d'une couleur rougeâtre. Du sang séché.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle approcha sa main, effleura l'hémoglobine de ses doigts et…

_La pirate cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle était toujours au même endroit mais celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus éclairé et moins sale au vu du plafond qu'elle était en train de contempler. Une minute…Le plafond ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couchée. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses poignets et ses chevilles semblaient entravés par des chaînes. Bougeant la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, elle distingua plusieurs flammes de bougies._

_Elle se concentra pour utiliser le Haki de l'Observation. Elle compta cinq présences en plus de la sienne dans l'habitacle. Mais aucune nouvelle de Trafalgar. Où était-il passé ?_

_Elle frissonna avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était entièrement nue, son dos touchant une pierre lisse et extrêmement froide, les bras attachés au-dessus de la tête et les chevilles retenues par des chaînes, le tout dans une position s'approchant presque de l'étoile de mer. Autrement elle était entièrement offerte à quiconque voudrait la tuer._

_Elle entendit vaguement la musique de l'orgue se répercuter contre les murs du bâtiment mais elle était trop occupée à trouver une solution pour se sortir de là qu'elle n'y accorda pas plus attention._

_La brune n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y penser plus car quatre hommes vinrent se poster de chaque côté de l'autel sur lequel elle reposait. Ils étaient vêtus de toge de couleur différente qui les recouvrait jusqu'aux pieds, laissant seulement leur tête à l'air libre. Méfiante, elle s'efforça de paraître impassible afin de ne montrer aucune faiblesse qu'ils pourraient exploiter._

_L'homme du côté de sa tête psalmodia des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas en levant le même insigne qui ornait le toit de la bâtisse vers le plafond. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il le reposa sur son ventre en faisant en sorte que le cercle entoure son nombril. Le contact du métal froid avec sa peau provoqua un frisson à la jeune femme._

_Puis trois des hommes qui l'entouraient se mirent à chanter en accord avec la mélodie de l'orgue. Seul celui se trouvant à ses pieds resta muet. Au lieu de quoi, il sortit une longue barre en fer et la présenta au plafond, exactement comme son collègue l'avait fait avec l'insigne._

_Il se pencha et plaça perpendiculairement la barre par rapport à lui. Eri ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas oser ? Elle grimaça quand la tige força l'entrée de son bas-ventre pour y entrer lentement dans une douleur intenable. La Supernovae serra les dents afin de n'émettre aucun bruit pouvant trahir sa souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à ces individus qui prenaient plaisir à la torturer._

_Finalement, l'homme cessa de faire bouger la barre de métal et la laissa en place avant de se mettre à chanter. La jeune femme sentit du sang couler le long de ses cuisses, signe que cette pénétration forcée avait été tout sauf agréable._

_Mais alors qu'elle pensait que son calvaire était terminé, les hommes à sa gauche et sa droite s'arrêtèrent de chanter et s'avancèrent un peu plus vers l'autel. Se penchant au-dessus d'elle, ils pressèrent la pointe de ses seins avec pinces crocodiles. Puis ils s'éloignèrent lentement tout en déroulant des câbles électriques. Déjà épuisée par la douleur qui la lançait dans le bas-ventre, Eri ne put que contempler, impuissante, les batteries auxquelles étaient reliées ces mêmes pinces. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un violent courant électrique la secoua de la tête aux pieds, lui brûlant la pointe des seins par la même occasion. Malheureusement pour elle, ce courant fut vite suivit par beaucoup d'autres._

_Et tandis que son corps était pris de convulsions, le dernier homme, celui qui avait psalmodié au début, positionna ses mains à soixante centimètres de son visage et déclara d'une voix forte et claire :_

_« __**Denkou, nous t'offrons cette femme. Prend là comme une offrande pour te remercier de ne pas avoir foudroyé nos villages.**__ »_

_Après avoir prononcé ces mots, les courants électriques cessèrent et l'homme posa ses deux mains de part et d'autres de la tête de la pirate qui s'était mordue la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Tous ses muscles refusaient de se décontracter et elle était tendue au maximum._

_L'homme se remit à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles puis il s'arma d'un couteau. Tournant en un cercle parfait, les quatre hommes échangèrent leur place et celui qui semblait être le leader se retrouva aux pieds de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à planter le couteau dans le cercle de l'insigne toujours placée sur son nombril. Suivant son contour, il entama la chair de la brune qui ne put retenir le hurlement de douleur qui lui arracha presque la gorge…_

Hurlant comme un cochon qu'on égorgeait, Eri se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui vint dans la main tout en se redressant vivement, les yeux complètement écarquillés. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle fut soudainement prise de violentes convulsions et se retourna pour régurgiter tout ce que son estomac possédait. Une fois celui-ci vide, elle se calma quelque peu et repris peu à peu pieds dans la réalité.

Assise à même le sol froid du lieu de culte, elle prit conscience qu'une main lui tenait les cheveux pour éviter qu'elle ne vomisse dessus. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait agrippé dans son réveil brutal n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un manteau de fourrure noire. Elle leva alors légèrement le visage pour tomber sur les yeux gris de Trafalgar qui la dévisageaient, légèrement inquiets.

« **Tout va bien Fujiwara-ya ?** demanda-t-il. **Tu t'es écroulée pour une raison que j'ignore.** »

Baissant la tête et lâchant son manteau, la pirate finit de reprendre ses esprits.

« **Ce n'est rien,** murmura-t-elle faiblement. »

Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils. Jamais la jeune femme ne lui était apparue aussi fragile et faible qu'en ce moment. Son corps était pris de soubresauts, ses cheveux trempés de sueur et son visage plus pâle que celui d'un mort. Et puis la façon dont elle avait hurlé en se réveillant était tout sauf habituelle. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés comme si, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait été effrayée, une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez la Supernovae. Son état avait de quoi inquiéter.

« **Laisses-moi t'examiner,** déclara-t-il.  
\- **Ce n'est rien,** répéta-t-elle sur le même ton en fuyant son regard. »

Résolu à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, il prit le menton de la capitaine des Purple Roses entre son pouce et son index et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut stupéfait. Le bleu de l'iris de la brune était devenu terne et un voile semblait recouvrir sa vision. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus ce fut la lueur de terreur qui brillait légèrement dans ses prunelles autrefois pleine d'assurance.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** l'interrogea-t-il. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, la jeune femme semblait hésitante et au bord des larmes. Son masque d'assurance et de force était tombé et il la laissait plus frêle que jamais. Mais cela avait un côté positif aux yeux de Trafalgar puisque cet évènement lui prouvait qu'Eri était bel et bien humaine. Elle possédait elle aussi ses failles, comme lui, comme tous les Supernovaes.

Se libérant de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son menton, la brune rebaissa la tête avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

« **Je ne crois pas que…que je serais capable d'en parler maintenant.** »

Elle semblait véritablement en état de choc et le chirurgien formulait toute sorte d'hypothèse sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais, en tant que médecin, il savait mieux que personne qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment, le temps qu'elle se remette.

« **Tu peux marcher ?** demanda-t-il en voyant que son corps svelte était toujours secoué par des soubresauts. »

Elle hocha positivement la tête sans le regarder. Passant son bras autour de sa taille et posant celui de la capitaine sur ses épaules, Law entreprit de l'aider à se relever. A peine fut-elle debout qu'elle manqua de s'écrouler tant ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Raffermissant sa prise, le Supernovae la maintenu du mieux qu'il le put et ils commencèrent tous deux à rebrousser chemin.

* * *

Assis à une table dans un bar mal famé, X Drake observait attentivement les alentours. Kidd et Hawkins étaient sortis depuis un moment pour vérifier l'extérieur. Pour des activités anormales, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'étrange sur Nisky, seulement un manque évident de présence féminine mais le Supernovae supposait qu'elles restaient au chaud dans leur maison vu le temps qu'il faisait.

Seul parmi tant d'autres hommes, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la navigatrice des Purple Roses sur le pont de leur propre navire quelques jours plus tôt, tout ça sous la neige qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber et devant les yeux de Trafalgar.

_FLASH-BLACK :_

« **Vous savez qui elle est, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda la bleutée. »

Le pirate fronça les sourcils.

« **Saeko,** ajouta-t-elle, **vous savez qui elle est.** »

Ça n'était plus une question mais une affirmation.

« **Tout comme je sais qui est votre capitaine,** répondit-il tout de même. »

Elle ne parla pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux bleus terriblement expressifs et remplit d'inquiétude. Elle leva lentement les bras et agrippa le manteau du Supernovae de sa faible poigne en baissant la tête, cachant ainsi la vue de son visage. Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce geste, l'ancien contre-amiral ne bougea pas. Il l'observa. Elle n'avait pas enfilé de veste, ce qui voulait qu'elle s'était très certainement précipité pour les rejoindre. Il la sentit trembler puis resserrer sa prise sur son manteau.

« **S'il vous plaît,** dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. **Protégez-la ! **»

Relevant la tête, elle planta son regard dans celui du Pavillon Rouge. Ce dernier fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« **Vous devriez rentrer,** lui conseilla-t-il. **Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez dehors dans cette tenue.** »

Un éclair de déception se dessina dans les iris bleus de son interlocutrice. Mais il disparut, vite remplacé par une détermination sans faille. Attrapant le manteau du Supernovae avec son autre main, elle le força à se pencher légèrement. Elle ne possédait (malheureusement) pas la force de Tsubaki.

« **Vous **_**devez**_** la protéger !** dit-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. »

X Drake resta muet un instant, puis, percevant à quel point elle était sérieuse et inquiète pour son amie, il déclara :

« **Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour ça.** »

Blake desserra son emprise sur le vêtement.

« **Vous faisiez partie de la Marine,** répliqua-t-elle. »

Elle ressemblait vraiment à une mère s'inquiétant pour son enfant. Le pirate ignorait quel âge pouvait bien avoir cette jeune femme mais elle arrivait à le déstabiliser. Cette maturité qui émanait d'elle était juste trop…troublante.

« **C'est justement parce que j'en faisais partie que je ne peux pas assurer ce rôle,** affirma-t-il. »

Lâchant le manteau du Supernovae, ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps tandis qu'elle baissait de nouveau la tête.

« **Kimura vous a vous pour la protéger,** exposa le Supernovae. **Pourquoi me demander une telle chose ?** »

La navigatrice porta son regard sur l'horizon voilée par les flocons blancs qui ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de tomber.

« **Nous ne pouvons pas la préserver d'elle-même,** murmura-t-elle.  
\- **Tout comme moi,** objecta-t-il. »

La bleutée tourna la tête vers lui pour le fixer encore une fois.

« **Je ne la connais pas,** argumenta-t-il. **Seule une personne arrivant à voir au-delà de son apparence pourrait prétendre à la protéger. Ce n'est pas mon cas.** »

Il se stoppa un instant.

« **Mais ça pourrait bien être celui de votre capitaine,** ajouta-t-il.  
\- **Non,** réfuta Blake. »

Le capitaine la regarda, surpris.

« **Eri et Saeko se connaissent depuis leur berceau et je sais que notre capitaine veut l'aider plus que tout mais elle a ses propres problèmes,** dit-elle. Elle ne peut pas tout gérer.  
\- **Je vois,** fit celui que l'on surnommait le Pavillon Rouge. **Dans ce cas, il s'agit certainement de quelqu'un d'autre.** »

Il s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune femme. Elle avait vraiment la volonté d'aider sa coéquipière et amie mais ignorait comment faire.

« **Il existe forcément une personne qui saura assumer ce rôle,** la rassura-t-il. »

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK _

En y repensant, la situation concernant l'ancienne assassine était beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'il ne s'était imaginé. Ça s'annonçait beaucoup plus critique et il ignorait combien de temps tiendrait la blonde. Mais une chose était sûre : il devait trouver la personne capable de la protéger et le plus vite serait le mieux.


	11. Récapitulatif personnages

_Hello !_

_Alors, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (vous l'aurez samedi normalement) mais bien un récapitulatif des Purple Roses._

_Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Mes lectrices m'ont souvent plus ou moins reproché de ne pas s'y retrouver entre toutes le filles que j'ai inventé. Aussi, bisbb2, une de mes lectrices sur Fanfic-fr, m'a gentiment demandé si je pouvais faire un récapitulatif des membres de l'équipage avec leur nom, leur couleur de cheveux et leur fonction sur le navire. J'ai trouvé que c'était une super idée donc je l'ai fait volontiers en y rajoutant quelques informations en plus de celles qu'elle m'avait demandé. Et comme j'aime beaucoup ce concept qui, je l'espère, vous aidera à vous y retrouver, j'ai décidé d'en faire un tous les dix chapitres environ en tenant compte des évolutions de l'histoire. Je pense que vous arriverez plus à vous repérer comme ça._

_Voilà, voilà !_

* * *

Nom : Fujiwara Eri surnommée l'Ange Déchu  
Age : 24 ans  
Couleur de cheveux : noir  
Statut : capitaine  
Prime : 500 millions de Berrys  
Capacités : Tout ce que l'on sait à ce jour est qu'elle possède le Seijin no Mi (Fruit Saint) et qu'elle maîtrise le Haki de l'Observation. Apparemment son Fruit du Démon lui donnerai la possibilité de voir l'aura des gens qui l'entoure.

Nom : Kimura Saeko  
Age : 24 ans  
Couleur de cheveux : blond  
Statut : seconde  
Prime : inconnue à ce jour  
Capacités : Ses capacités restent encore mystérieuses, la seule chose connue est qu'elle possède une dague.

Nom : Yamashita Blake  
Age : 26 ans  
Couleur de cheveux : bleu  
Statut : navigatrice  
Prime : inconnue à ce jour  
Capacités : On ignore tout de ces capacités.

Nom : Gotô Silver  
Age : 25 ans  
Couleur de cheveux : rouge  
Statut : membre d'équipage  
Prime : inconnue à ce jour  
Capacités : Apparemment, elle manierait un sabre.

Nom : Nakamura Hanaé surnommée l'Ingénieur  
Age : 20 ans  
Statut : médecin  
Couleur de cheveux : rose  
Prime : 54 millions de Berrys  
Capacités : On ignore tout de ces capacités.  
Il semblerait qu'elle soit la sœur de Bonney.

Nom : Okamoto Tsubaki  
Age : 27 ans  
Statut : on l'ignore  
Couleur de cheveux : vert  
Prime : inconnue à ce jour  
Capacités : Elle aurait un faible pour les armes à feu et semble se débrouiller au corps à corps.

Nom : Suzuki Nahoko  
Age : 19 ans  
Statut : cuisinière  
Couleur de cheveux : blanc cendré  
Prime : inconnue à ce jour  
Capacités : On ignore ses capacités mais, apparemment, elle serait une ancienne amazone.


End file.
